Dragonball: Next Generation
by Marsh90
Summary: Caelum, son of Goku. Zephyr, son of Vegeta. This is the story of the last sons of the great heroes, Goku and Vegeta, and the trials they go through in order to put an end to The 4th Great Ninja War. Combines Dragonball Z, Naruto, and Reborn KHR .
1. The End of a Generation

**DBNG**

**The End of a Generation**

Earth has enjoyed an unprecedented time of peace for the first time in decades. Ever since the defeat of the evil Majin Buu, humanity has been able to prosper and flourish to new heights.

All of this was possible thanks to the brave efforts of Goku, Vegeta, and everyone else that fought hard during the struggle against Majin Buu. Now, they all live peacefully. Living their day-to-day lives among humanity.

That cycle of Peace, would end that day.

Across the vast grassy prairies, gigantic red explosions surrounded the valley. One after another, multiple blasts of red energy scattered across the continent and destroyed all that it touched. A tall, muscular figure floated high above the ground dressed in a red cloak that covered his head and body.

"Is that all you have, Guardians of Earth? I imagined a battle against 4 Saiyans would prove challenging. But can you not even stop the Storm that stands before you?" he asked.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gotenks landed together after dodging their enemy's barrage of attacks.

"Unbelievable…" panted Goku. "…how is this possible? To take all of us at once, and still have the advantage. We haven't fought like this since…"

"Kakarot, is that…?" asked Vegeta.

"I know what you're thinking. This feels exactly like his energy; the 'Legend'" answered Goku.

"But I thought Broly was dead!" stated Gotenks. "How can he be alive?"

"No…it isn't Broly. It feels like him, but this isn't the same person." Said Goku while reading his opponent's energy.

"So what do we do now? None of us at full power, let alone together can't match him. What do we do now dad?" asked Gotenks desperately.

Goku remained silent while Vegeta contemplated on the situation at hand for a moment.

"Listen, Gotenks. How much longer do you have fused?" asked Vegeta.

"About 15 minutes, I think." he replied

Vegeta let out a deep sigh as he powered down from his Super Saiyan 2 state.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" yelled Goku.

"Shut up Kakarot! Listen everyone, there isn't much time left. I think it's safe to say that this person, whoever he is, is stronger than our combined power. As for now he's only been targeting us, namely Saiyans and anyone else who has tried to protect us. He's practically ignored any and all humans who haven't gotten in his way. After he destroys us, he'll definitely go after Caelum and Zephyr…and consequently, Bulma and Chi Chi. He killed Bulla, and even Pan. So it's safe to say that he shows no remorse towards children. And he even defeated Gohan. So he's stronger than any of us individually. And lastly, he's been able to give us a hard time together….this battle, is lost."

Vegeta placed his hands on Gotenks' shoulders and looked seriously at him.

"Gotenks, I need you to hold him off for as long as you can."

"Why…?" asked Gotenks. "What're you saying dad?"

"Listen to Vegeta boys, I trust he has something planned." Said Goku.

"Kakarot and I shall go and safeguard Caelum and Zephyr. They are the last remaining Saiyans alive and they must survive at all costs. If we cannot defeat him today, then one day they shall."

"How can you be so sure father?"

"Your father and I stood up to Frieza didn't we? We stood up to Cell did we not? We defeated Buu didn't we? Do not underestimate the power of the Saiyan race. We are the dominant species."

Vegeta paused to look up at their opponent still looking down at them.

"Even if our opponent is a Saiyan, we still managed to stop one much bigger than he is. So one day we will be victorious…" Vegeta then clenched his fists. "...but not today."

"Alright, I'll hold him off for you guys. No big deal." Said Gotenks stretching his arms.

"I don't want to give you false hope Gotenks…today you will die, as will Kakarot and myself." Stated Vegeta sternly.

A brief moment of silence surrounded the 3 Saiyans.

"All three of us have died at least once by now; this is nothing new." Said Gotenks breaking the silence as he walked in front of Goku and Vegeta. "Though we have evolved from our primitive ways of life, this is what we live for."

Gotenks' energy surged around him as he clenched his fist in his palm. "I'll buy you guys the time you need."

"Gotenks…I don't need to tell you how proud Vegeta and I are of you, so…" said Goku

"Skip it father." Interrupted Gotenks. "You can tell me all about it later."

"...Right." smiled Goku. "Let's go Vegeta."

Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and Instant Transmission'd away from the battle.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Asked the enemy. "I hope you don't plan on fighting me alone. We know what happened last time."

An enormous energy erupted all around Gotenks. Yellow flares coupled with electricity filled the area in a blaze.

"That was just a warm up, monkey! The real fight starts now! Gotenks is on the scene!"

Gotenks chased towards his opponent in what would be his final fight alive. On that day Earth's Guardians had met their match, and one by one they would fall. First Gohan, then Gotenks, and eventually, Goku and Vegeta.

**13 Years Later**

*Hours before the final battle between Itachi and Sasuke *

It was only a few more hours until Itachi's decided battle with Sasuke. I felt so…so helpless. To think that he only told me about his plan yesterday. I wish he could've told me sooner, so that I could be better prepared for this. But then again, I don't think I'd change my mind anyways.

Even now, he doesn't seem the least bit hesitant sitting in that chair. The look on his meditative face said it all. He's made his decision. In frustration, I turned to Madara leaning on the wall with arms crossed.

"Well? Aren't you going to stop him? He plans to sacrifice himself for Sasuke."

"Caelum, he's had this planned for many years now; and I've known about it for some time too. Nothing is going to change his mind." Answered Madara.

"I didn't expect you to disagree. You, after all, let Deidara die so easily too."

Itachi then appeared right before me. His eyes always seemed full of mystery. I could never tell what he was thinking, he always seemed like a hazy fog blocking my vision.

"Can you promise me something, Cael?" He smiled.

"Is this your dying wish?" I asked. "Your last request?"

"I need someone who I can trust. You are the closest person to me Cael; almost like a brother."

"Then you must know how I feel about this? This...this sucks, a lot!"

"I admit, this isn't the most happy of endings. Though, you have made these past few years in Akatsuki bearable. Through you, I was able to find what little happiness I could find in my life. So all I ask is a small request, can I believe in you?"

"I guess. You're like my brother too, you know."

Itachi's hand patted my head and ruffled my hair. "Protect Sasuke, and Protect Konoha." he told me.

I looked at him with a confused stare. After a moment of pondering Itachi's request, my eyebrows came together in a somber frown as I began to understand his words.

"Why the hell would I ever protect Sasuke? He's the reason for Deidara's death, and he's going to be the reason for your death too!" Itachi's hand remained tangled in my hair and his smile didn't falter as I argued my point.

"I understand that you love Konoha," I told him. "and I also understand that you love Sasuke; but why do I have to protect them? Why me?"

"Because I see more of him in you than in anyone else I've seen in my life."

Confusion returned to me once again. Why were Itachi's words always so hard to understand? "Umm, what?"

"He means the Third Hokage." Madara finally spoke while still remaining against the wall.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "That's right. You remind me of him. That's why I want to entrust Konoha and Sasuke to you."

I looked at him in awe. How could he have this much faith in me?

"Not much of a last request;" spoke Zephyr from the shadows. "especially if you're putting your faith in Cael."

I turned my head to see Zephyr as he emerged from the shadows. Zephyr had slightly long blue hair and often times had a rather serious look on his face. He was the son of Vegeta, or rather the 'Prince' of _all _Saiyans; namely the two of us.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"You're not the only one allowed to see Itachi off before his last fight."

"Zephyr," Itachi turned his gaze to Zephyr as he called out to him. "come stand by Cael." Zephyr walked over and stood beside me. Now Itachi placed his other hand on Zephyr's head.

"I wish I could live to see what the two of you do in the future, but I have my own fate to follow. I leave this world to you. Son of Goku, and Son of Vegeta; the Next Generation."

Even Zephyr couldn't help but to be awed by Itachi's words. If Itachi had that much faith in us, then I suppose that I would to.

"We'll protect Sasuke then." I said.

"Why the hell would I protect him?" argued Zephyr.

"We will protect Konoha." i said again.

"We have no relation to that place you know?" Zephyr continued to debate my resolve, but I didn't care.

"We will bring the peace you wanted Itachi, I promise."

"Whatever."

Slowly, Itachi removed his hand from our head and down to our shoulders.

"This is the last time you'll see me. Any last requests? I'd hate to give you requests without asking for any of your own" All of a sudden, it hit me; Itachi was about to disappear from my life.

My mind went blank. All I could think of were the countless memories that I've had with Itachi, and how this would be the last of those memories.

I came here to stop Itachi from throwing his life away, I failed. Zephyr remained silent, but even I could tell that he wasn't comfortable with this. Despite that, his emotional state remained stable as he folded his arms and turned his head away from Itachi.

"Watch over us." I requested. "You watched us grow into strong Shinobi. I want you to continue watching over us grow stronger and stronger; and I want you to see the world we change."

"Of course." Replied Itachi.

Madara phased behind Zephyr and I and placed his hands on our shoulders. "Alright, we should leave Itachi now. Sasuke will be here soon, we should give him time to meditate and prepare himself. Itachi turned his back to us and returned to his chair.

Slowly, Madara began to phase the three of us back to the Akatsuki hideout.

Madara, Zephyr, and I had returned to the Akatsuki hideout's entrance. I remained motionless for a moment. I tried to gather the strength to move, but my body wouldn't listen. So I just sat on the ground, cross legged, crossing my arms, with my head hanging low.

Zephyr looked at me inquisitively. "Are you just going to sit there? How do you think Itachi would feel if all you did was just sulk over his decision?"

I remained silent for a moment. At this point, strength had returned to my body and I was able to stand up once again. I raised my head slowly and looked up at the sky. My eyebrows become firm and my eyes were full of resolve.

"I, Caelum, will create the world you wanted Itachi. Just watch."

Zephyr scoffed at my little speech. I ignored it and retained my figure.

"That's more like it, Son of Goku."


	2. Nagato

**DBNG**

**Nagato**

Despite all our training, all our hard work and all our effort, I still couldn't believe this day had come. We may stand divided on the battlefield, but I never for an instance ever considered him an enemy.

Adversary or not I had a duty: to defeat him. This is what we have been training for. All 7 of us…have given our all for this day; and now, it was time to put an end to this war, and him, for good.

Even while staring him down, I felt a slight shaking in my knees and trembling in my wrists. A single sweat drop managed to creep through my hair and down the side of my face. The fact that I was showing hesitation and anxiety now of all times just shows how unprepared I was for this battle; and soon, I would realize how utterly powerless I was to kill him.

This would be the 4th Great Ninja War's deciding Battle.

**-2 Weeks before War-**

The only source of light in this room was a dim candle fluttering in the middle of the room. I could barely see that shameful Uchiha laying against the wall while Itachi remained dead. It killed me to have to watch him like this but I had to honor Itachi's words…

_Promise me Caelum. Promise me you'll look after Sasuke, and the hidden leaf village._

I stared at the dark ceiling above me trying to understand those words. Why would he leave me with such impractical promises..? I have no reason to protect Sasuke, let alone protect Konoha. I hardly think I can do either to be honest.

My gaze shifted to Madara as he phased himself into the room. I then got up and made my way to the exit.

"Finally, looking after this kid should be your job." I told him.

"Tending to Itachi and his body comes first. His eyes are quite the treasure"

"Tch, stop trying to intimidate me. I've long accepted Itachi's death. You can do whatever you want with him…"

"Glad to hear it."

I exited the room and made my way through the hideout to the surface; I can only take so much of that underground labyrinth. Zephyr was waiting right outside for me.

"Done babysitting the Uchiha?" he joked.

I ignored his attempt to piss me off and just kept walking. Seemed like everyone was trying to get to me today.

"Sasuke!" A loud scream echoed as Karin came rushing towards me. "Is Sasuke alright? Is he hurt? Does he need me? What's going on?"

"Sasuke…is…alright." I slowly told her.

"Huh? That's it?" Karin wasn't convinced. "Give me details! How badly injured is he?"

"Stop nagging him Karin! He said Sasuke's alright. That's good enough." Said Suigetsu sleeping on the grass.

Karin was getting impatient and furiously confronted her comrade. I tried to ignore their quarreling.

"Why the hell aren't you concerned Suigetsu! He's your comrade too!"

"He'll be alright, he always pulls through. Besides, he _did_ kill the renowned Itachi. Give him a break."

My eyes twitched and my fist clenched at his last statement. That was it. I snapped and grabbed Suigetsu by the throat.

"Say. That. Again." I glared at him.

He grabbed onto my hand trying to get free.

"So, you're fast hehe…did I piss you off?" He then liquefied himself and managed to escape my grasp, reforming his body a few feet away from me. "If you're really that mad, then bring it."

Suigetsu placed his hand on the hilt of his blade, getting ready to attack. I couldn't be bothered to continue this. He wasn't worth it.

"Zetsu! Come here!" I called out to the trees. Slowly, the ground in front of me began to separate and Zetsu's Fly Trap began to protrude from the ground.

"Greetings."

"Hey Zetsu. Can you take me to where Nagato is?"

"HA! Forfeiting the fight already huh?" mocked Sugietsu. "I was wrong about you, you aren't anything special after all."

"We shall settle this one day 'wannabe' swordsman. For now I have more important people to talk to."

I could see the reaction on Suigetsu's face as I called him out. He obviously didn't take it well.

"You little brat! How dare you call me that! I am the future greatest Swordsman of the Mist!"

I walked into Zetsu's fly trap and I turned to Suigetsu one last time.

"The day you're able to leave a scratch on Kisame is the day I'll consider you a swordsman. Face it, you are second rate compared to him."

"Maybe not now…but I swear I'll surpass him, and especially you! One day, I'll kick your ass for sure!"

"Hmm…good luck."

Zetsu's flytrap slowly closed around me. Encasing me in darkness and soon I disappeared with him. I reappeared in the Hidden Rain Village. Zetsu slowly opened his fly trap and let me out.

"Thanks Zetsu, see ya."

I was greeted by Konan standing at an entrance. "Hey Konan, I'm here to see Nagato."

"You know as well as I do that Nagato doesn't like to talk to anyone in person. Perhaps you'd rather speak to God Realm?"

"Yeah right. I want to talk to Nagato himself."

I attempted to walk into the room but was promptly stopped by Konan who stood in the way, arms spread apart. "I cannot allow that!"

"I wasn't asking."

I made use of my speed to make my way past her without her noticing and proceeded to Nagato. Konan, realizing a little too late, and chased after me shortly after.

"I'm sorry Nagato! I couldn't stop him!"

Nagato was in his contraption, left crippled and helpless to move on his own.

"It's okay…Konan. I don't mind speaking in person…to Caelum. He's one of the only people I enjoy talking to"

Konan folded her arms and let out a frustrated sigh.

I sat on the ground next to Nagato cross-legged, and stared at the ground.

"So… how's Jessica?" he asked.

"She's fine." I responded. "

Good. Then how are you _and_ Jessica doing?"

I don't know why everyone insisted on Jessica and I being together. Jessica is like my childhood friend. We've known each other for as long as I can remember.

"You know we're not like that." I grunted.

"You should be, you both make each other happy don't you? Life is short, especially the life of a Shinobi."

"Itachi is dead…" I quickly changed the subject. Nagato remained silent, contemplating on the thought.

"I think I'm beginning to understand what you meant by: the Cycle of Pain." I continued. "Madara brought Sasuke back and I'm not quite sure I'm happy with that. He brought about the death of Itachi, and I will admit, I feel like avenging him."

"But that would only spread more Pain to those who cared about Sasuke." I said shaking my head. "Then they would want to do the same to me. I'm so lost."

"What you say is true." agreed Nagato. "Now you know why it's so hard to confront such Pain."

"It isn't only Itachi, Sasuke is also the reason Deidara is died!"

"Ah, you were fond of Deidara too; weren't you?"

"Yeah, Deidara may have been selfish and foolish...and pretty full of himself, but he was my friend too. I tried to just forget about it but that brat is just."

"Caelum!"

I stared at Nagato shocked. I rarely heard Nagato yell.

"Don't think too much about it. I would hate for what happened to me to happen to you. I don't want you to be consumed by Pain. That's why I told you my past, so that you would learn and not go down the same path."

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do!" I said standing up. "If someone as strong as you was consumed by Pain how am I going to confront it? How am I supposed overcome what even you gave into? I'm not that special Nagato; I'm just a kid!"

Nagato's apparatus creaked as it detached his arm. He slowly removed his arm from the machine and placed his hand on my head.

"You're a child, yes. But you are a child I can believe in. I fear my time in this world might come to an end soon. But there is still much to do. Pain, suffering, war…it all is still so prevalent. Nothing has changed ever since I was your age. However, I feel like I can leave the future of this world to you now."

"Great, more promises?" I narrowed my eyes, frustratedly.

"I believed in Yahiko because he was willing to confront the Pain himself. I have learnt over the years that simply confronting it isn't enough. I think I can believe in you, though." He smiled.

"I still don't understand. Now both you and Itachi Goku share the same faith in me."

"You emit a hope similar to that of Yahiko. The main difference, is that you have the power to make a difference."

I smiled as he praised me. He slowly placed his hands back into the machine and attached it back into place.

"I'll let you rest now, but don't leave me yet Nagato. You and Madara are really all I have left, so don't give up just yet."

He remained silent. I guess he was pretty adamant on his decision. I turned and began to leave the room. I raised my hand in a farewell gesture as I parted.

"Take care of yourself, friend." I told him. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his joy.

"You take care of him too, Konan."

"I don't need your advice."

"Still as cold as ever. You know you're actually kind of cute under that mask of anger."

"And I don't need your compliments either!" she blushed.

"Haha! Whatever."

I left the room and approached Zetsu once more.

"Where to?"

"Let's go see Jessica. Let's go to the Village of Wolves, The Mountain Village."

Zetsu took me away from the Hidden Rain Village and transported me to the Mt. Village. He dropped me from a ceiling in what appeared to be a battle ring. Two wolves were wrestling and rolling across the stage; and I landed right in the middle of it.

The two wolves were locked in combat and were too concentrated on it to even notice me. I dodged through their fierce battle to reach the end of the ring and observed them.

Both wolves were fairly large in size. Either could crush me with their body alone. They were both dressed in battle armor; a helmet, a pair of shoulder pads, body plates, along with leg pads covering all four legs.

One of them was white and noticeably larger in size, and the other a light brown color and smaller. Despite the white wolf's larger size, the brown wolf seemed to be the one controlling the battle.

The larger white wolf had trouble catching the smaller and nimbler brown wolf who managed to maneuver through all the white wolf's attacks; dashing and hopping in all directions while dodging each strike with ease.

The white wolf, now irritated with his failed attempts at catching his opponent began to concentrate. Its four legs were planted firmly in the ground, slightly cracking the earth beneath him. They hair on his back started to rise as he prepared to finish the fight with one last attack.

I could feel the ground shaking around him and the dust rising as he rose his chakra levels. The wolf began radiating a silver aura around his fur and with a single burst of chakra propelled himself towards his opponent at great speed.

The brown wolf remained still, almost anticipating the attack. The white wolf lowered his head, preparing to strike with a skull bash. The brown wolf crouched and brought it's body closer to the ground as if preparing to pounce. In a split second, the brown wolf transformed its body into a human girl.

She had long brown hair just like her fur that extended halfway down her back and was even wearing the same gear as before the morph.

The now human wolf managed to avoid the entirety of her opponent's attack in a fraction of a second. She thrust a powerfuk uppercut to the still airborne wolf's jaw followed by a spinning roundhouse kick to the head, sending the wolf flying halfway across the stage.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" asked Zetsu, sticking his head out of the ground next to me. "They're going a bit too far don't you think?"

"Nahh, don't worry about them; she's usually pretty ruthless."

The white wolf transformed back into his human form while rolling across the ring. "Dammit, I lost again! I just can't beat you! How the hell you pull off a transformation in the heat of battle and generate enough power to force a wolf as big as me the way you do is just absurd. You're definitely your father's girl."

"Shut up and stay still." spoke the girl while kneeling next to him. She placed her hands over his body and emitted a yellow chakra from her hands and started healing the boy's wounds.

"Now that's embarrassing." he said. "Why do you have to heal me every time you beat me up? That's just adding insult to injury!"

"Haha, sorry about that." she laughed. "Its just how I've been raised; can't help it. Anyways, I'm almost done."

In no time the boy's injuries were completely healed. The girl then stood up tall in the brightness of the Sun, taking in her victory.

"She still heals her opponents after beating them?" commented Zetsu. "You'd think she would've grown out of that by now."

"Not likely." I said. "She's way too caring to leave an opponent wounded."

"Looks like she's still unbeatable too." he said.

"Yup, no one in her generation can match her in combat. A ferocious fighter in battle, along with a compassionate heart for the wounded; traits from both her father and her mother. The daughter of this village's unrivalled warrior and leader. She is Jessica."


	3. Jessica

**New Characters:**

**Jessica, 16 years old.**

**Lupus Rex, 40 years old.**

**Fiona, 35 years old.**

* * *

**DBNG**

**Jessica**

"So she shows no mercy in battle, but mercy after battle; quite the rarity." Commented Zetsu.

"Yup, she's a special one." I agreed.

"Better luck next time, alright." smiled Jessica while helping the boy up.

"Hey Jessica!" I jumped onto the fighting ring waving my arms at her.

In seconds she let go of the boy, and darted across the ring to me. I took a step back in fear as she charged towards me at full speed.

"Damn, she's pissed..." I muttered.

She then tackled me and shoved me right off the fighting ring. I didn't even have enough time to react. I lay on the ground below rubbing my aching head while she looked at me from the ring above with her fierce eyes.

"Don't even think about complaining," she said pointing her finger at me. "I'm just giving you what you deserve."

I tilted my head looking at her trying to understand what she meant.

"Oh Cael," She sighed. "you just don't get it." She jumped down to me and opened her hand out towards me. "You promised you'd visit me at least once a week."

"Things have been kind of busy lately." I said grabbing her hand. "How long has it been anyways? 9 days?"

"Try 3 Weeks!" she yelled.

"Oh…umm…uhhh…I'm sorry?"

There was no getting out of this. She was going to make me suffer...

"No you're not, not yet."

Once again, I looked at her in confusion. That confusion soon turned into pain as she drove her fist right into my gut. I bent over in agony and gasped for air.

"Now you're sorry."

Her anger changed into joy and happiness as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Welcome home Cael." she smiled.

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

She let go of my body and looked straight into my face. "Now tell me I'm cute."

I took a few steps back in shock at her ridiculous request. "D-don't be stupid."

"You're not out of trouble yet, so tell me Cael! Otherwise I'll never forgive you!"

"This I gotta see." Snickered Zetsu under his breath. This was humiliating. Zetsu was just going to sit there and watch this.

"Can we do this later? You only ever make me say such silly things in front of others..."

The look in her eyes showed she didn't care at all about Zetsu. I took a deep breath and prepared to be laughed at.

"You. Look. Cute."

Jessica's stern stare quickly turned into delight as she jumped for joy. "Yay! You said it!"

"Bwahahahaha! That's rich; the mighty Saiyan succumbs to the cunning of the canine vixen! Bwahahahaha! Don't let me interrupt you, I'll be on my way. Do try not to strip the boy of ALL his manhood Jessica. Bwahahahha!"

That fool's laughter could be heard drifting away as he sank back into the ground. Jessica grabbed me by my arm, pulling me her way.

"Come on, mom and dad have been waiting to see you again!"

We walked through the village to get to Jessica's house. To this day, I still love the Mountain Village more than any other I've been in. This was the village where I was raised.

It was always so colorful and vibrant as opposed to other villages like the Rain Village. If anything, the Hidden Leaf is most likely its closest look-alike.

Jessica's house is probably one of my favorite things about the village, too. It's a colossal mansion in the middle of the village; no one can miss it.

"Mom, dad! Caelum's home!" called Jessica.

Jessica brought me inside her home and took me to their largest room in the center of the house. Almost instantly the house started to shake. It felt as if a stampede was heading straight for me. I knew what was coming as a loud roar echoed throughout the house. Jessica's dad, Lupus Rex, came speeding right for me from the hallway. Rex was quite a large man, easily one of if not the biggest person I've ever met.

"Caelum! Good to see you boy!" He yelled.

With one giant swing he threw a punch right. I saw it coming and dodged right over his body with ease. He grabbed my leg as I flew over him and slammed me right into the ground.

"Ha! Substitution, you're pretty quick Cael."

My fake body popped into a cloud of smoke, and out of it came a log. From above I dove right down towards him. He would never see me coming. He searched left and right for me, only to find me land right on his shoulders, resting my legs right over them.

"You're too slow old man, losing your touch?" I said cockily.

"Hahaha! Don't get so cocky boy." he laughed. "I could snap you in two if I wanted!"

"No, he's right dad," agreed Jessica. "you took way too long to attack him. You gave him enough time to prepare a substitution. He could've even done an after-image if he wanted. Maybe you are getting too old…"

He grabbed me from his shoulders and threw his arms around my head.

"Bah, you kids know nothing about a real fight. Here's how you get it done!" He had me in one of his favorite choke holds. I tried to act tough and take it but eventually I started passing out.

"Dear, I think you're hurting him." said Jessica's mom.

Jessica's mom, Fiona, was always the kind and caring one of the family. She had long brown hair just like Jessica. She's the one who taught Jessica everything she knows about healing techniques. Jessica inherited her father's great strength and combat ability, as well as her mom's looks, healing abilities and caring heart.

"Nonsense!" replied Rex. "What's a little pain to a Saiyan warrior?"

Finally after a strenuous amount of pain he let my head go and let me breathe again. What a monster, I forgot how big and strong he was.

"Come, let's talk over dinner." He placed his palm on my shoulder and gave me a proper welcoming to his home. "I'm sure you have plenty to tell us in your absence."

Their dinner table was huge. It was a large circular table capable of seating at least a dozen people. Dinner was usually my favorite part about visiting. They always prepared dishes and cuisines from all over the shinobi world. Usually it would be a contest between Rex and I. We'd stuff ourselves like it was our last meal. Everything had to be a match between the two of us; it's how I've been with him since I was a kid.

After a hefty meal, I finally took a break and relaxed. Everyone was anxious to find out what was new in my life, so I took the next few minutes to tell them everything.

"So Itachi died for Sasuke huh? contemplated Rex. "Somehow I'm not too surprised at this outcome."

"I'm sorry dear." spoke Fiona. "We all know how much he meant to you. Are you alright?"

"At first it was pretty hard accepting it," I replied. "but I think I'm fine now; I think."

Jessica didn't say a single word the entire meal. She just stared at me, trying to read me.

"Well son, we're always here for you;" he said. "don't be shy to show some water works. There's a time for everything, even tears."

"Thanks, but I think I've shed enough for him."

"Come on Cael, let's go." she said getting up.

I got up and followed Jessica up her flight of stairs to her room at the top floor. Her room was filled with trophies, medals, certificates, and pictures from one end of the wall to the other. These were all the tournaments and accomplishments she had earned since she was a kid.

She closed the door behind us and looked at me with a serious look I knew all too well. I knew what this meant, I was about to get another one of her lectures.

"You may be able to fool my parents, Cael, but I can tell you're just faking."

I took a deep breath and sat on her bed. "I told you, I'm over it now. So can we just drop it?"

"Cael," she said sitting next to me. "you know very well that I can sense your emotions; and from what I'm reading, you're really upset."

Jessica's always had an innate ability to identify with my emotions. Intense feelings such as sadness, happiness, or anger have always been shared between us. She can feel what I feel and sometimes even change her mood based on my state of being. It's somewhat of a sibling connection we have. Being together and around each other for this long has really had an impact on how we see each other. No one else can identify with me as well as she can.

"Stop reading me, I already told you how I feel."

"You keep on putting this 'tough guy' act over and over again. You say you've gotten over it, but we both know how you're really feeling; right Cael?"

There was no fooling her. I guess it'd be alright to let it just this once. "I thought I was okay, I really did. I told myself that I was alright, I wanted to move on…but I…"

"You want to cry." She interrupted. I squeezed her blankets between my fingers. I could feel my eyes beginning to water up. She wrapped her arms around my head and rested it on her chest. "It's okay, you can cry in front of me."

"But I shouldn't. I'm a…"

"You are Caelum, a Saiyan Warrior." she interrupted again. "Feelings such as sadness and sorrow are weaknesses; and above all, crying is unacceptable. Isn't that right, Cael?"

"Hah," I chuckled. "to be honest, that sounds more like Zephyr than me. Maybe he's rubbing off on me."

She run her fingers through my hair and circled around my head back and forth. "You don't have to pretend for me, drop the act. I know you Cael. I've known you for way too long for you to act so tough in front of me when I can clearly feel what you're feeling."

I remained still in thought as she continued her winding path through my hair. It was only a matter of time now before the tears came.

"Besides, this is the side of you I like the most." she continued. "The side which you show to no one else, your sensitive side."

"Jessica, could you…"

"Transform? Sure." Before I could respond she had already transformed into her wolf form. I dug my fingers and buried my face into her fur as she lay on the floor.

"Sorry, I'm getting your fur wet." My tears flowed down my face and onto her fur.

"Don't worry about it, just let it out."

Even in her wolf form she still kept that gentle voice of hers. Her fur was always so warm. I could fall asleep in them in seconds, and before I knew it my eyes had shut themselves and I began drifting away.

"Sorry you have to deal…with such an idiot…like me." I yawned

"Haha, maybe. But you're my idiot. So don't worry about it."

By then, I was fast asleep.

The next day, the four of us sat together for breakfast. Everyone kept quiet for the majority of the meal until Rex finally broke the silence when he cleared his throat.

"So, feeling better Cael?" He asked awkwardly.

"Umm, sure? I guess?" I replied slightly confused.

"Haha, I knew it!" he laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Jessica must have done something _special_ for you to look so happy."

"Dad!" yelled Jessica as she turned bright pink. She quickly started chugging her drink to hide her embarrassment.

"Haha," I laughed. "guess next time I'll put up a more convincing act then."

"No, don't," Rex stood up, walked up to me, and patted my head. "the honest you which we see now, is the you we've grown to love the most. Never change Cael. Like I said before: There is a time and place for everything in this world, even tears. You are no exception to that."

"Thanks everyone, I really appreciate it." Even though Rex was a brute warrior, he still had a heart of gold that could care for anyone.

For the next few days I stayed with Jessica and her family; or rather she made me. Usually I only visit for a day or two, but she was worried that I'd go off again for another week or so without seeing her; so she had me stay around for a bit longer.

Most people in the village really looked up to me. I don't know whether it was because I was a Saiyan or because Jessica's dad pretty much took me in as his son. What was annoying, though, was how everyone thought of Jessica and I as pretty much a marriage waiting to happen. She's a great girl, and I'm honored to have such a gorgeous best friend; but I've never thought of her like that. Though without a doubt, she's definitely the person who makes me the happiest.

Before I knew it a whole week had passed, and it was time that I left. Jessica and her parents stood with me outside as they said their farewells.

"Don't be a stranger alright?" Fiona was the first to say goodbye. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. "This is your home."

She gave me a hard kiss on my forehead and looked into my eyes. "We all love you very much Cael."

"Thanks mom, I love you guys too. You guys are every bit the family I could ask for."

Rex came next and softly nudged my cheek with his fist. "Take care of yourself, son."

"Thanks pops, maybe next time we'll have a full on fight."

Jessica was the last to say goodbye. She walked up to me and stared me down.

"Uhhh, sorry I took so long to come see you. I'll try to visit soon, alright?"

"Don't, I kind of like it when you stay longer." She smiled, giving me a hug. "So take your time away from home, then come back and stay with me for another week."

I scrunched my face in discomfort as she kissed my cheek.

"Ugh, really?"

"I wasn't about to let mom get the only kiss."

"Whatever."

"Allow me to do the honors, Zetsu!" Rex called out to Zetsu who promptly appeared in front of the house.

"Greetings Lord Lupus Rex." greeted Zetsu.

"Hello Zetsu." replied Rex.

"You make sure our big man gets home safe."

"Certainly, shall we Cael?"

"Sure."

Jessica got one last hug in before I left; this one much stronger than before.

"I'll miss you Cael." she told me.

"I'll miss you too, and everyone else as well."

After a second she let me go and I stepped into Zetsu's flytrap. I raised my hand and waved goodbye to them before departing.

Zetsu's fly-trap closed and we sank into the ground, leaving the village and heading back to the hideout.


	4. Zephyr

**DBNG**

**Zephyr**

**-5 days until War-**

Zetsu and I arrived back in the Akatsuki hideout. I stepped out of his flytrap and stretched my arms out. Zephyr was leaning against the wall across from me.

"Oh, hey Zephyr." I said. "So, what did I miss?"

"Quite a bit actually." he replied. "For starters, Team Taka fought Killer Bee."

"Seriously? Didn't they just join Akatsuki? And they're already going after a Jinchuuriki? Those guys are getting ambitious fast. So, did they get him?"

"No, the Hachibi tricked them. They almost didn't make it back. They're in the rehabilitation room right now."

"Alright then, I think I'll go see how they're doing." I headed down into the hideout to the rehabilitation room to see them.

"Well, well, well." I said entering the rehabilitation room. "Looks like Team Taka actually came back in one piece, not bad." I eyed everyone in the room from Juugo, to Karin, to Sasuke, but couldn't find Suigetsu. "Where's Suigetsu? Didn't he make it?"

"Looking for me brat!" I averted my eyes to the giant fish tank in the back of the room to see Suigetsu in liquid form swimming around the tank.

"Ha! Didn't get so lucky did you?"

"Suigetsu risked his life to save us." Explained Juugo. "He ended up taking the full force of the Hachibi's Bijuu Bomb and that's why he's in the form you see."

"Who asked you Juugo?" yelled Suigetsu. "Don't butt into our conversation and leave him out of our business."

"Wow. I'm impressed Suigetsu! I didn't give you as much credit as I should have. Maybe you're more of a real swordsman than I thought. That's more than Kisame would ever do."

"Yeah right." said Zephyr walking through the door "Protecting his comrades may be a good start, but he's far from a true swordsman."

"Tch, whatever." Suigetsu continued swimming around his tank.

"Cael, can we talk outside? Zephyr. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Lead the way." I followed Zephyr outside the room. Was there really more that I missed? I was only gone for a week, but I guess a lot can happen in that time.

"Cael, Nagato's dead."

My muscles twitched and I furrowed my eyebrows as we both stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I knew this would happen soon. This time I was ready for his death."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow at my reaction. "You're taking this surprisingly well. Wasn't he close to you too?"

"Yeah, he was. But I knew it was coming. He always talked about 'not having much time left.' Where's Madara?"

"Not sure. Haven't seen him all day."

"Hmm, alright. Zetsu!" I caled out.

Zetsu popped his head from the ceiling above. "You called?"

"Sorry I keep on calling you Zetsu. Can you take me to Madara?"

"I should start charging for this." said Zetsu. "Ah well, come on."

"Thanks, later Zephyr." Zetsu and I disappeared and reappeared at the Valley of the End.

Madara was sitting on his statue's head just staring out into the valley.

"Madara!" I called out to him. I received no reply. I stood right in front of him and glared at him.

"What is it…Cael?" he asked.

"What is it? How did Nagato die?"

"He went to Konoha to capture the Kyuubi."

"To Konoha? Damn, it's most likely destroyed by now then; and I made a promise to protect it too…" I put my hands in my cloak's pockets and kicked the ground.

"Actually, no. The Kyuubi stopped him."

"Naruto? Impossible. How could Naruto Uzumaki become strong enough to defeat Nagato? The 6 Paths are nigh invincible."

"He had help, a lot of help. The Hidden Leaf Village isn't as useless as I thought. He's just like the 4th Hokage was…Naruto."

"Well what now?"

"There's going to be a Kage Summit soon. I'll take Sasuke there to develop his eyes. He'll need to become stronger soon."

"If you want to train him you should have him fight me or Zephyr."

"Don't be ridiculous. He isn't capable of taking on a Saiyan; even in training. I've been thinking…it might be time to declare war, along with my plan. We've remained idle for too long."

Madara stood up from his position. A strong wind blew through us, blowing through our cloaks and our hair. Madara has always been patient and usually calm, but something changed. I think the loss of Nagato has made him impatient with his plans.

"Make me proud, Cael. War is coming soon; and I'll need you to be strong." The look in his Sharingan eye was different, he had made up his mind. He intends on finishing everything with this one war.

**-The next day-**

I rested in my room on my bed staring at the ceiling. War was coming, fast. For some reason I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I knew it was coming, but not this quickly. Madara had already taken Sasuke and his team to the Summit, so all that was left to do was wait.

I could sense Zephyr's energy rising. He was training outside by a lake while being watched by Zetsu.

"HA!" yelled Zephyr. A yellow energy wave surged across the lake, separating the water down to the base of the lake. "I need…to get stronger…for the war…" he panted.

"If you keep on going like that Zephyr, you're going to give out our location."

"Quiet Zetsu, I need to concentrate. Besides, if anyone comes here I'll just destroy them."

"Spoken like a true Prince of all Saiyans. You really are Vegeta's son."

Zephyr's energy exploded into a raging aura around his entire body. He brought his arms down to his side, spread his legs apart, and started concentrating.

"If you think _that's_ what makes me like my father then let me show you what really makes me the Prince of all Saiyans.

Zephyr started grunting heavily. He clenched his fists and tightened every muscle in his body. His pupils started to disappear and his hair slowly started rising.

The ground started to shake and flashes of yellow light passed by Zephyr's body and around the area. His hair now started flashing yellow light.

"Zephyr! What's happening to you?" asked Zetsu as he burrowed his head into the ground and witnessed Zephyr's power up.

The lake became restless as the water started forming currents of its own. Winds picked up around his body and through the trees. The winds gathered around Zephyr in a typhoon like current with Zephyr in the center of it. The dust and earth lifted around him as he raised his power higher and higher.

"AHHHHHHH!" Then in one outburst of energy Zephyr let out all the energy he had gathered in his body out in one shock.

In one moment his entire body changed. All his muscles expanded and his hair became a bright blonde color and spiked right up. All the dust and grass separated at Zephyr's feet.

"Amazing. Is this…the legendary…?"Slowly, Zetsu emerged his head from the ground. He was in awe at Zephyr's transformation.

"That's right Zetsu," Zephyr's pupils returned, now as a shade of green. "this is the Legend...The Super Saiyan."

I rested in my bed sleeping when suddenly I felt an enormous power.

"Whoa…what is that?" I instantly got out of bed and on my feet.

"Is that…" I said narrowing my eyes, trying to trace the energy and pinpoint it's location. "Zephyr? No way, we're supposed to be about the same level in power. This would make him several times stronger than me. I'll see for myself."

I rushed out of my room to get to Zephyr.

"That's amazing Zephyr. All this time I thought you and Cael were exactly the same in power. But this makes you leagues ahead of him!"

"I've only recently accessed this power. Madara's the only one who's seen it." explained Zephyr. "While it's true this form does give me a lot of power, controlling it is a whole other story."

"Really?" observed Zetsu. "You look pretty in control to me."

"I may seem in control now, but that's because I'm concentrating all my energy into just staying transformed. Fighting is definitely out of the question for now. My moves would be incredibly sloppy since I wouldn't have any, if at all, control over my attacks. That's why I absolutely cannot use this against Cael yet. Not until I can use it effortlessly."

Zephyr then paused and sensed me coming "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?"

"Cael's coming. Do not tell him or anyone anything you've seen here today understood?"

"Sure, sure."

Zephyr took a deep breath and released the tension in his muscles. His hair turned back to its blue color and back down to its messy hair style. His pupils turned back to blue and in just a second he was back to his normal self.

"Hmmm, Zephyr's power level went back to normal." I flew through the trees heading for Zephyr's location. I could see him and Zetsu standing by the lake. I made my way to them, landing from the trees.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said.

"Nothing much." replied Zephyr. "Zetsu was just watching me do some training."

"Training huh? You sure there isn't something else I need to know Zephyr?"

"No, so stop bugging me about it."

This was getting nowhere; I had to get to the point. "Alright, I'll just cut to the chase since you're being so secretive about it. I felt a huge power coming from this spot. The only people here are you and Zetsu. I know for sure Zetsu can't produce power like that so the only other one is you. How did you do that Zephyr? I've sensed something similar to this before, but now that I've been able to pinpoint it here I want to know what it is."

I got no answer from either of them. If they were going to keep a secret from me the least they could do is give me a more convincing act.

"Don't worry Cael, this is a secret to save for later; you'll love it." he smiled arrogantly.

"Okay Zephyr," I sighed. "if you want to keep this power of yours some sort of secret weapon for me then go ahead. I know how competitive you can be when it comes to the two of us, so you'll need all the surprises and mental reassurance you can get."

"Oh? Reassurance?" he asked. "Pardon my ignorance but you say that as if you can beat me."

"I'd say we're pretty even. So if I were to take a guess I'd saaaayy…yeah, I can definitely beat you if I put my mind to it."

"Explain yourself." Zephyr's smug attitude quickly turned into frustration as he started gritting his teeth.

"It's actually pretty simple." I said. "I know that you can't control such a feral power like that. Whenever I've sensed it, it's always seemed berserk and out of control. You'd have to concentrate solely on that energy and on keeping it that high. In other words, you'd be left wide open buddy."

"Indeed; I learnt that myself, but just wait until I'm able to control that power at will. Then you will be nothing to me."

"Sure, that is if you'll be able to control it before I can."

"Haha!" he laughed. "Don't make me laugh Cael. I know you haven't achieved this power yet. You can't fool me."

"You mean Super Saiyan?" Zephyr stared me down with those fierce eyes of his. "Mmmm, nope. You're right. I'm not a Super Saiyan, yet. But I'll control it before you pal. It's not about how far ahead you are in a race, but about who finishes first."

"Then I guess I'll see you at the finish line." he said.

"Haha! Whatever Zephyr. Hey Zetsu, isn't one of your clones at the Kage Summit?"

"Yes," he replied. "it's been pretty crazy. Sasuke has gone through battles with 4 of the 5 Kages; Danzo managed to escape, though. He's actually done pretty well. Madara had to intervene but he intended to regardless. The date is set. War has been declared."

"Ah, so the old man finally did it." I said. "We're pretty much at the doorstep to war now. So where are Sasuke and Madara now?"

"They've caught up to Danzo."

"Seriously? Sweet! This is gonna be good. Hey Zephyr, let's go see what the kid can do; it's best to know our competition right?"

"Competition eh?" Zephyr raised his eyebrow. "Sure, why not. My training's done for the day."

"Then it's settled, can you take us there Zetsu?"

"Yup, just step in." Zetsu expanded his flytrap to allow both me and Zephyr to fit in. Once in, his fly trap closed and we sank into the ground and headed towards Sasuke and Danzo.


	5. Vow

**Note: Using Italics either means that characters are talking to each other telepathically or thinking to themselves.**

* * *

**DBNG**

**Vow**

Zetsu, Zephyr, and I appeared out of the ground next to Madara sitting on top of a giant pillar.

"Hey Madara, did we miss anything?" I asked.

"See for yourselves." The three of us locked eyes on Sasuke's new Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu.

"So that's Sasuke's Susano'o?" Commented Zephyr. "Not very impressive. Itachi's was much bigger."

"It's still evolving." stated Madara. "He's already gotten it this far today against the Kages."

We continued watching Sasuke's fight with Danzo as various events unfolded.

"Taking the girl as a hostage?" I observed. "That's low, even for a scum-bag like Danzo."

"Anything goes on the battlefield." responded Madara.

Surprisingly this was really entertaining. We were all curious to see what Sasuke would do now that his comrade was captured. A rush of shock suddenly surged through my body as I witnessed Sasuke's decision.

"NO!" I yelled. "Sasuke…he sacrificed his own comrade!"

"Quiet Cael, and watch." ordered Madara.

How could they both just sit there? She's a member of Akatsuki and he just…no! I won't watch this! I leaped off the ledge and flew towards them. Madara phased right in front of me, stopping me mid-flight.

"Stop it Caelum! This is Sasuke's fight."

"But he just attacked a fellow Akatsuki member!"

"That is his choice."

"Well that's not how we do things, I'm going to help Karin!"

"You stay right there. I'll go." Madara then disappeared and reappeared behind Danzo.

"Damn you Sasuke."

"Just come back here Cael," called Zephyr. "this is getting interesting." I landed back on the pillar and was only able to watch and trust in Madara. It seemed that Karin was alive for now.

"See? Karin's going to be alright Cael."

"I'm not so sure. Madara left with Danzo, so that means Sasuke is alone with Karin. Come on Zephyr, let's go help her."

"You go ahead, I'm enjoying my show."

I took flight once more and headed towards Sasuke as her prepared to finish Karin off with a chidori. Before he made contact I managed to catch his hand and stop him. Sasuke's eyes met mine as we confronted each other.

"Stay out of this, or you're next." He told me.

"Stop this Sasuke. She's your comrade. She's saved your life so many times, and this is how you treat her?"

"You don't know anything?"

Sasuke's chidori extended into a blade and the electricity emitting from it surrounded us. He swung his arm at me and I blocked his chidori with my arms. I held both my arms crossed in front of me, then spread them apart as I separated his chidori; dispersing the chakra.

"You…deflected my attack?" stared Sasuke in shock. "I have to say, you must be pretty tough if you deflected my chidori with nothing but your bare arms. I might need to try a little harder."

"Not bad Sasuke, my arms feel kind of numb. But you're going to have to do a lot better than that to hurt a Saiyan."

"Very well!"

"Sasuke-kun!" We were interrupted by a girl with pink hair.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Great, Sakura."

"This seems like girl problems, so I'll just give you some space." I backed up onto the pillar on the opposite side of the bridge and watched.

I sensed someone else coming as well. Where were these guys coming from. I observed as Sakura did as Sasuke ordered. What an idiot, obviously he's just going to back-stab her. I watched as the other ninja I sensed saved Sakura. It was Kakashi!

"Hmm, the Copy Ninja." Said Zephyr. "What a surprise, I've heard a few stories of him but never thought I'd get to see him in the flesh."

Zephyr gazed into the forest behind him, sensing his surroundings.

_Cael, listen up. It looks like the Kyuubi is heading this way._

_Yeah, I feel him too._

_Get ready, we might need to help Saskue. 3 on 1 is hardly fair, especially when it involves a Jinchuuriki._

_Sure._

Naruto arrived shortly after Kakashi and Sasuke's skirmish and managed to save Sakura from Sasuke's attack.

"Look at him, how pathetic." commented Zephyr. "He'll become even blinder that Itachi was if he keeps this up. What an amateur. Cael, let's go. Sasuke's outnumbered and he's losing his sight fast.

"Finally!"

Zephyr teleported and I took flight towards Kakashi.

"What? I thought those two were just spectating. Sakura! Get ready, they're coming!" Kakashi and Sakura stood back to back getting ready for us. Kakashi jumped and barely managed to avoid Zephyr's kick.

"Not bad Copy Ninja." smiled Zephyr. "If it wasn't for that eye of yours you'd be face first in the ground right now."

"Sakura, now!" shouted Kakashi from above.

"Here I go!" Sakura planted her foot firmly on the water's surface and concentrated her energy in her fist as she threw a punch at Zephyr. I landed in front of her ready to block her attack.

I clenched my fist and backhanded her punch away. Our collision caused a large shockwave, ripping through the air and forced the water back in a violent wave.

"No, impossible! He deflected my attack!" said Sakura.

"Sakura! Try again!" called Kakashi. "The other one's going to attack!"

Zephyr placed his hand on my shoulder and used it for support and leaped over me. He swung his leg towards Sakura, arcing it above us as she delivered another attack from her other fist.

They collided and Zephyr kicked her punch towards the water, forming another shockwave around us.

"No way! How can they?" asked Sakura. "How can they deflect my attacks with such ease? What are they?" Sakura took a few steps back in shock at our power.

Kakashi landed behind us and started weaving hand signs. "Stay back Sakura, I'll handle them!" Zephyr extended his hand towards Kakashi in a stopping gesture.

"Hold it Copy Ninja, stand down. Just relax; let's watch Sasuke and Naruto's fight. We wouldn't want it being unfair right?"

_"These guys, what's with them?"_ thought Kakashi._ "I only managed to dodge this one because of my Sharingan, and even then he almost got me; and the other is just as fast. Additionally, they're capable of delivering attacks strong enough to deflect Sakura's attacks easily. And yet, they're perfectly calm, as if we're nothing to them…as if they could just beat all of us and call it a day. We can't beat them…the difference is too great."_

Kakashi placed his hand over his headband and covered his eye. "Let's stop Sakura, they're too strong."

"But what about Sasuke?"

"It's clear these two won't let us pass, and I'm sure Naruto can handle Sasuke alone, so let's just wait. An opportunity shall present itself."

We watched Naruto and Sasuke have their battle. Zephyr and I sat on the water's surface and observed them while Kakashi and Sakura stood a good distance away from us. It seemed like they were more concerned with us than Naruto or Sasuke.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura. "Those guys…they...they were able to produce enough force to not only stop my attacks, but deflect them completely…it's…"

"It's unbelievable." he responded. "You now see why I told you to stand down. We can't beat them. Another thing is their chakra. It shot straight up when they collided with you, engulfing their entire point of contact. They were able to send a massive amount of chakra into a single point in a split second. To put it simply, they made what you do physically look like child's play. I've faced tough teams like Kisame and Itachi and even Hidan and Kakuzu, but I've never felt so outmatched like this before even landing a single attack. I had no idea Akatsuki had kids this powerful."

Naruto and Sasuke were getting close to finishing their fight as both started charging their Chidori and Rasengan.

"Sakura, listen carefully. When I use my Mangekyo Sharingan on one of them, you go in and put your all into the other one. It looks like they aren't paying attention to us."

"Right."

"Okay, here I go."

Kakashi removed his headband covering his eye, used his Mangekyo Sharingan on Zephyr and started warping the space around him.

"Zephyr…" I said.

"Yeah, I know." he responded. Amateur. He should've stayed still."

Zephyr teleported out of Kakashi's Kamui.

"Impossible! He's gone!" exclaimed Kakashi. "Oh no, Sakura wait…!" Before Kakashi could react Zephyr swung his leg to the back of Kakashi's head and sent him flying into the side of the bridge.

"After training with Madara, such a weak warping ability like that won't do anything to us." explained Zephyr. "You should have done nothing Copy Ninja."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura rushed to Kakashi's side and checked his condition. "Oh No! He isn't breathing!" She placed her hands over his body and started healing him.

"You didn't have to go that hard on him Zephyr." I told him.

"Serves him right for trying to use a second rate warp justu on us. Anyways, I knew the healer would take care of him like she did to Karin. This way we at least scared him to the point where he won't dare attack us again."

"Oh!" I remembered. "I completely forgot about her!" I got up and flew up to Karin on top of the bridge.

"Hey Karin, you alright?" She didn't respond. She didn't even look at me. She just remained silent, it must have hurt being betrayed like that. I sat down next to her as I tried to talk to her.

"Look Karin, I know you most likely don't want to talk to me, or to anyone, and I know that we aren't exactly friends…but we are comrades right? We're both members of Akatsuki."

"I didn't want this. I didn't want Akatsuki. I hate fighting! The only thing I wanted…"

"Was the Uchiha, I know." We could hear clashes from behind us as Sasuke's fight was still raging on. Then suddenly, it all stopped. I sensed a familiar presence got up to my feet. "Looks like Madara's back."

Karin stayed quiet, she obviously didn't care anymore. I let out a sigh and patted her shoulder. "Hey Karin, I'm not exactly the type to give good advice, but I think it'd be best if you went with the leaf ninja. If you come back with us you're just going to get hurt again."

She definitely did not like that idea. I could tell just from her discomforting scowl, but she must have known this to be true. She slightly nodded her head. "Take care Karin, and I'm sorry things turned out this way."

I left her side and returned to Madara. "Caelum, Sasuke, Zephyr; we're leaving."

"Not so fast Madara!" Kakashi was about to use his Kamui on us once more until Madara raised his hand.

"That won't work on me Kakashi."

"You've got some nerve!" yelled Zephyr. "If that attack didn't work on me then how in the hell is it going to work on Madara? And here I thought I'd see some exceptional techniques from your supposedly 'Arsenal of a Thousand', but now I see that it was nothing more than hype. You're a one trick pony Copy Ninja."

Madara started to warp the space around us slowly until the three of us completely vanished.

I never realized why I felt so connected to Akatsuki members. I barely knew Karin, and to be honest I never really had any interest in her at all. However, as a fellow comrade I couldn't just stand by and watch her die.

Something changed inside me. That day we lost three Akatsuki members: Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Indirectly, I had betrayed them myself by not taking action. They were still alive, though. That's all that mattered to me.

I vowed that day to never let a comrade of mine ever die in front of me, Akatsuki or not. Unfortunately, I would soon have to make a decision in the future to sacrifice one of my comrades, for the sake of the rest.


	6. Keeping The Promise

**DBNG**

**Keeping the Promise**

**-3 days until War-**

War was literally right upon us. I thought I'd be able to produce the power Zephyr spoke of by now, to become a Super Saiyan; but I'm really lost on how to draw it out. I had no idea where to begin, and even if I did I wouldn't know how to control it. I talk a lot of crap about how I can beat Zephyr, but he's a natural genius. If Zephyr had a tough time managing it then how could I?

I sat on the ground outside the hideout and meditating on how I'd pull this off.

Madara had decided to give Sasuke Itachi's eyes; I didn't really care. If anything Itachi probably wouldn't want anyone but Sasuke to have access to his eyes.

I started feeling as if I was getting left behind. Zephyr has already become a Super Saiyan, and though he can't use it he still attained it. Sasuke was getting Itachi's eyes so he was definitely going to get a power up. Then there was me. I've almost had no development power-wise for an entire year. I train a lot, but there's a point where training just isn't enough. I needed to ascend soon, especially for the war. Madara told me to make him proud, and that is what I intend to do.

I stopped my meditation when I felt a strange energy. This felt like…Orochimaru.

"Hey Madara, someone's coming. I think its Orochimaru."

"That's impossible." he replied.

True…he was right. So who was this? He finally arrived; and I have to say, I was wrong.

"Kabuto? Wow, don't you look like a mess." I said.

"Good afternoon Akatsuki, I've come to make…an agreement of some sort."

"You were Sasori's spy and you betrayed us. Akatsuki does not deal with traitors." Madara darted towards Kabuto; he wasn't willing to listen to what he had to say.

"Hold on." Kabuto crouched and placed his palms on the ground, initiating a summoning jutsu and bringing out 5 coffins; making Madara immediately halted his assault.

The coffins opened and I couldn't believe what was inside: Our fallen Akatsuki members.

"Deidara, Itachi, Nagato, Sasori, and Kakuzu!" I observed. "Reincarnation?" Now I couldn't sit still, I had to attack. "How dare you!"

"Cael, stop!" ordered Madara. he grabbed my shoulders and stopped me from attacking. I calmed myself but did not drop my guard. "Let's hear him out."

"Well, now that the two of you have calmed down I'd like to make a proposition." continued Kabuto. "I notice that you've lost quite a bit of your force, and I know that you're about to head to war so I offer you the members of Akatsuki."

"A kind offer, I presume you're looking for something in return?" asked Madara. A crooked smile made its way across Kabuto's face. I knew that I'd hate whatever he was going to say.

"Sasuke, Uchiha."

"No way! Like hell Madara would let you take Sasuke!"

"That's quite the exchange; and if I refuse Kabuto?"

"I thought you might, so I came prepared." A 6th coffin appeared. It opened and inside was a person I did not recognize. He was unusually buff for a shinobi. Actually he didn't even look like a shinobi at all. He was wearing some sort of light blue martial arts gi. Madara almost instantly took a step back the moment he saw who it was.

"You...how did you…"

"I have my ways."

I didn't get it, who was this? "Hey Madara, why are you so afraid? Is he someone strong?" I took a closer look at him, trying to figure out who this was.

"He kind of...looks like me. Why does he look like me Madara?"

"I can't believe you summoned him Kabuto." said Madara. "Especially after what he did for this planet."

"I had a feeling you'd think twice after seeing him. Don't worry, I have no intention of using him. Even I am afraid of using someone with such awesome power; there's no telling what will happen."

Madara stood motionless, and shaking. I never thought I'd see him afraid like this. "Madara, answer me! Who is that, and why does he look like me? Is he really as strong as you guys say he is?"

"Yes, stronger than you can imagine." he replied.

"So then, do we have a deal Madara?" asked Kabuto again. "I, too, will work alongside with you. This war would be a perfect opportunity to test out Orochimaru's abilities."

"Fine. Deal Kabuto." I couldn't believe it. He gave in so easily!

"You can beat him can't you?"

"No. I wouldn't have made this deal if it wasn't for that one person. He alone can wipe me out in my current state. I'm not prepared to fight him right now. In any case, Sasuke has proven to be too difficult to control. With Kabuto working with us, we won't necessarily lose Sasuke yet. There's nothing we can do."

"Maybe you can't, but I will!" I powered up and headed straight for Kabuto.

"Caelum stop! I will not tell you again!"

I didn't listen to him. I sped towards Kabuto and generated an energy ball in my hands, ready to fire it in Kabuto's face. Madara placed his hand on my shoulder and began warping me away.

"Wait, Madara no!"

I didn't have enough time to react. Before I knew it Madara had already transported me. I reappeared falling through the sky falling towards a village. It looked severely destroyed, so it must be the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Dammit, where is he?" I stopped my fall and looked around for Madara. He finally showed himself right outside the village's borders on top of a tall tree. I flew to him to confront him.

"Madara, what are you thinking? I could've easily taken out Kabuto. And why the hell did you bring me to Konoha?"

"Your new task is to capture the Kyuubi."

"Forget Naruto for now, I can capture him anytime; so stop changing the subject."

"In that case, destroy what's left of the Hidden Leaf Village. Technically war isn't supposed to take place in a few days, but taking Konoha out of the war would be good for us. That should be easy for you."

I gave him a stern look, staring right into his eyes. Usually I was able to see through his Sharingan to make out his true motives when making actions such as these, but this time…all I saw was sadness.

"Wait, what's wrong Madara? Something's not right."

"I want you to become stronger Cael, for the war. This is the quickest way. I've already gotten Sasuke as ready as I can, now it's your turn."

"I refuse. This was not part of the plan."

"You refuse an order from me? Leader of Akatsuki?"

"That's right. You and I both know that I promised to protect Konoha."

"Is that right, then I'll enjoy watching you try." Madara raised his hand into the sky, almost as if he was summoning something.

"Hold on. What are you going to do?" I asked. He gave me no answer. Suddenly, high above the center of Konoha, an enormous space started being warped. Madara was about to warp something to Konoha; something gigantic. The warping itself was huge. It looked even bigger thatn a boss summon. Whatever was coming out of it was going to be huge.

A gigantic fiery meteor slowly emerged from the wormhole.

"No…no, don't do this Madara." He did nothing but look at me with those same sorrowful eyes.

"Let's see how strong you really are, Caelum."

"Dammit!" I charged up and flew to the center of Konoha and below the meteor as it slowly descended towards the village. "Did he create this? Out of thin air? Damn you Madara."

I could hear screams coming from below. Chaos quickly spread across Konoha as they witnessed this chaos. I couldn't let this happen; this was not part of our goal!

I started powering up below the fiery bomb as I prepared to stop it. I concentrated my energy into an attack and thrust my arms forward. "HAAAAAAH!" I released my power into a yellow energy wave and sent it straight at the meteor.

It wasn't working; all I managed to do was slow down its descent. "Damn, if I can't repel it then maybe I'll divert it!"

Madara just watched as I attempted to stop his attack. "Not bad Cael. Looks like you're slowing it down a little. Now we shall see the extent of your power."

Screams and yells continued to spread through the village as they watched the horror.

"Look up there! What's that?" pointed a shinobi.

"Is that a person?" called another.

"Impossible, no human can stop that!"

"It's…Akatsuki!"

"Are you sure? He's so high up there, how can you be sure?"

"I'm sure of it! I'll never forget the look of that Akatsuki cloak!"

"But why would an Akatsuki try to save us?"

_"Dammit! Those idiots were just staring!"_ I thought._ "They need to get out of here now! I can't keep this up forever._

"Hey! Get out of here now!" I yelled at them. I increased my energy output. At this rate I'd exhaust myself but I didn't have a choice.

_"Caelum. You'll protect the Hidden Leaf and Sasuke for me, won't you?" _Itachi's request echoed through my head.

Yes, I'm going to protect them. I wasn't going to let this happen! Itachi gave up everything! His family, his tranquillity, even his life! All to protect Sasuke and Konoha! He put everything on the line!

"Itachi, I swear…if it's the last thing I do I will protect this village…I will NOT let your sacrifice be in VAIN!"


	7. A Promise Kept

**DBNG**

**A Promise Kept**

Zephyr was back at the hideout training in his usual spot by the lake when he stopped after sensing my energy spike.

"Whoa, what is that? Whatever it is it's huge. It feels as if Cael is fighting someone...or something. So, Madara's finally decided to kick his training up a notch eh? This I have to see. Zetsu!"

Zetsu popped his head out of the ground yawning. "It's too early for you to be calling me Zephyr. What do you want?"

"Take me to where Cael is. I'm sensing a huge energy and Cael is right there with it. Though it feels a bit far from here, so that's why I called you. Take me to where he is but make sure you put us in a place where we won't be seen."

"I usually only transport Cael since I actually like him and since he's nice to me so…"

"Do you want to die? There's thousands more of you right? Perhaps the next one I ask won't be so hesitant!"

"I was just kidding! Geez…alright, step in." Zetsu expanded his flytrap for Zephyr to enter and the two of them disappeared underground.

Zephyr and Zetsu appeared in a tree next to Madara not too far from the village.

"Madara, I demand you tell me what's going on!" ordered Zephyr.

"Nothing to worry about Zephyr, we're only training."

"Only training? Cael cannot handle that level of attack. Even I would have trouble with something like that. Plus, if he fails then the entire village will be destroyed. I thought we weren't going to commit mass murder of any kind before the war."

"Then it's a good thing I have faith in him, isn't it?" he replied.

"He'll need more than just your faith to do this. I'm going to get myself a better view."

Zephyr dashed to the next tallest tree closest to the village and positioned himself on it. "Alright Cael. Let's see you keep that promise of yours."

"Tsunade!" called Shizune running to the top of the Hokage building.

"Yes, I know Shizune. I see it!"

"Then why are we doing nothing about it?" Tsunade stood staring at the meteor.

"Do you see that person stopping it Shizune? It's a member of Akatsuki."

"Yes, I know. What does it mean? Why are they here?"

"I'm not sure. Akatsuki tried to destroy Konoha before when they came to find Naruto. Quite frankly, I'm surprised they didn't come back to finish the job. With some of our strongest shinobi like Kakashi and Naruto away from the village, I was sure they would attack; especially since I was in a coma for an extended period of time. Let's wait and see what happens."

My energy was beginning to fail me. I was running out of power quick as my energy wave started shrinking and weakening. I would soon have to use sheer physical strength to stop this thing.

"This is hopeless! I need to conserve my energy!" I halted my energy output and used what remained of my power to produce a small layer of armor over my skin to shield myself from the meteor's burning fire.

The meteor fell straight for me and I prepared myself for impact. "HAAAH!" I thrust my arms forward into the fiery ball and used all my might to stop it. "Damn, this…is…heavier than I thought…!"

The ball fell right onto my body and straight on my chest. It started burning the front of my Akatsuki cloak and my shirt underneath. I didn't even realize it, but I was gradually falling faster and faster towards Konoha.

"Everyone! Please! Get away from the village!" I called out. "I can't stop this!"

"It's falling faster and faster." observed Tsunade. "He can't keep this up for too long."

"What can we do Tsunade?"

"…honestly Shizune... I don't know. The village has faced great threats before like the Kyuubi, Orochimaru, and Pain; but this is something we simply can't stop. A giant mass of energy like that is seemingly unstoppable. I…can't do anything, no one in this village can. All we can do is watch, and have faith in him."

_"…Damn…not sure how long I can keep this up…I'm only delaying the inevitable. I must have been crazy thinking I could stop something like this."_ Slowly, I started to relax and just let this meteor fall and take me down with it._ "…sorry Itachi…looks like I won't…be keeping…that promise…after all…"_ I closed my eyes and was just on the verge of giving up when…

_"Giving up already? What's with my sons giving up so early in their fights. So much for never letting down your comrades huh?_

"No…not really…" I said. "I tried the best I could. I usually put my all into something if I put my mind to it; but this time I've failed."

_"Pull it together, you're a Saiyan! You already have more than enough power to do this!"_

This voice…it was soothing. I've heard it before, in my dreams.

"Who is this?" I asked. "Go away…It's too early to sleep…"

_"Caelum, listen to me. You WILL save this village. You WILL save these people do you hear?"_

"But…I barely have any strength left."

_"Don't say that! The moment you give up is the moment you lose! Let go of your doubt; and I told you: You already have all the power you need to do this. Just use your feelings; you don't want these people to die do you?"_

"No, of course I don't! I may be part of Akatsuki, but I've never really been the kind to enjoy suffering…"

_"Good, now think about all the people you're fighting for! Think about everyone who is counting on you to save them! Think of what will happen to them if you fail! Now use that and make it your power!"_

"But I…"

_"But nothing! You are not the first I've had to tell this to. You are not the first to have the weight of a people's hopes on your shoulders. I know of that burden Caelum, and so do so many others."_

"But how do you know I can do this?"

_"Do you want to let Itachi down?"_ he yelled.

My eyes widened at the sound of Itachi's name. "No…of course not!" Strength started coming back to me.

_"Then save them Caelum! Do it! DO IT NOW!"_

"AAAHHHHH!" The remainder of my energy exploded all around me. Violent winds began to brew beneath me and to engulf Konoha at the eruption of my power.

"Shizune look! He hasn't given up!" pointed Tsunade. "Amazing, what power! He's creating a cyclone with nothing but his energy, unbelievable!"

"But the meteor isn't stopping!" said Shizune. "I think that was the last of his power. I'm not sure if he can di it."

"He will. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can believe in him. Watch him Shizune, he will save Konoha!"

"That's it Caelum. You're doing it!" observed Zephyr. "Prove how awesome our race is. Just one more push and you'll do it!"

_"I've been such an idiot!"_ I thought._ "How many people are counting on me to save them? How many people are counting on me to survive? How many promises have I made? I can't let them down; no, I won't!_

_"Cael! You promised you'd visit me every week! Do not let me down again, okay?"_

"Jessica…" I said.

_"I believed in Yahiko because he was willing to confront the Pain himself…I think I can believe in you and leave the future of this world to you."_

"Nagato…"

_Promise me Caelum, that you'll protect Sasuke…and Konoha._

"Itachi…"

_"I promised Jessica…that we'd always be together. I promised Nagato that I'd confront Pain. I promised Itachi that I'd protect Sasuke…I'll protect Konoha…I'll save this world…I'll…"_

"I'LL PROTECT EVERYONE!"

My body began flashing a bright yellow light as I yelled. Like lightning, my body flickered flashes of light randomly and the sky started glowing bright yellow.

"No, not you too Cael" Zephyr watched in shock at me as my strength rose higher and higher.

My muscles tensed and slightly grew as my pupils started fading away. My hair slowly started rising and spiking up and my aura flared even harder than before.

"...I…I don't believe it…that's…!" stuttered Tsunade.

"I don't care what happens to me, I'll die before I let anyone down…EVER AGAIN!" In a split second my entire body transformed. My hair become yellow, my muscles grew, and in an instant increased the intensity of the winds below.

A loud sonic boom split through the air as the meteor violently bounced right off my body. The fireball floated immobile above Konoha; left hanging by me will. I extended one arm towards the ball and that was all I needed to keep it in place.

The complete front of my Akatsuki cloak had been burnt off along with my shirt. My cloak had become more of a cape now as it blew in the wind created by my own power.

"Lady Tsunade, look at his body." said Shizune. "Am I seeing things? He looks like he's covered in a…yellow aura. It happened so fast. I barely saw him transform. He looks so bright now. It was like I saw…"

"...The Yellow…Flash." said Tsunade.


	8. Future Test

**DBNG**

**Future Test**

I could hear people cheering from below. Do they think of me as some sort of hero? I still held the massive ball of fire high above Konoha.

"Woohoo! Look at that! It's the Yellow Flash!" yelled a shinobi.

"Don't be stupid! That can't be him. Why would he be in Akatsuki?" said another.

"Who cares? He just saved us!"

"A Yellow Flash? What on earth? Well, no matter. I have to get this out of here first."

I concentrated on the ball and quickly thrust my hand forward, releasing a shockwave and sending the ball fast into the atmosphere above. Once it was high enough I sent a single energy ball towards it and destroyed it in an explosion.

A blazing orange flare filled the sky as it exploded. I watched it until I was certain the village was safe from it and then turned to look at Madara. "No, the village isn't safe yet." I said. I teleported and appeared directly in front of Madara, staring him down with a serious look in my eyes.

"Ohhh," he marvelled. "look at you. Bravo Cael, looks like the training was a success. You are now ready for the war."

I stayed quiet, staring at him seriously.

"What's with the look Cael." he continued. "You saved Konoha just like you said you would. I knew you'd do it."

"Those were innocent people you put at risk."

"Like I said, I had faith that you'd pull through; and it looks like you did, for the better."

"Madara, we agreed from the start to never directly attack a village like that. Capturing a Jinchuuriki is the _only _reason we agreed to directly attack a village; not for something as trivial as training. This is not how I do things, it's not how you do things, and it definitely is not how Akatsuki does things."

"Get to the point Cael, what are you saying?"

"I Quit Madara. I can understand being part of an organization fighting for a better future, but when we go back on our very foundations…well I don't know...that just doesn't sit well with me."

"You quit? Hmmm, can't say I was expecting that. So that makes me your enemy?"

"I suppose. I'm sorry, but I cannot follow you anymore. Abandoning Suigetsu and Juugo was understandable to an extent, but trading Sasuke and attacking the Hidden Leaf was the last straw. I don't betray my comrades."

"I see. In that case that makes you a traitor. I would fight you now, but once again, I am not nearly ready to fight anyone of substantial power seriously…especially against a Super Saiyan. I guess the next time we meet will be on the battlefield."

"I suppose."

We both stared at each other. I've been with Madara for a long time. He was like a father to me, much like Jessica's dad. It pained both of us to have to do this but I could not do this anymore.

"Hey dad," I told him. "let's not look at each other as enemies. Let's use this as another test, much like today's event."

"Haven't heard you call me that in a long, long time; ever since you were a boy. Very well, this will be a new test of our powers. Very soon I will attain a new power as well, and it would be great to test it out on a Super Saiyan."

"Then it's settled." I said.

"Indeed…" Madara began to warp the area around himself. His feet started to disappear, then his legs; steadily he warped away his entire body. "...Later, son."

And just like that he was gone. I soon detected another energy heading straight for me, Zephyr. He came speeding and stopped beside me.

"What's up Zephyr? You look like you've seen a ghost." Zephyr's mouth was wide open.

"You…can…c-control it?" He stuttered.

"Haha, looks like it! I told you Zephyr, I will master this transformation before you…" Zephyr growled at me in frustration. "…and now, I've crossed the finish line, and won."

"AHHH!" Zephyr transformed into his Super Saiyan form and rustled the nearby leaves causing them to flow around us. "Don't you dare think you're superior to me yet. You're not the only Super Saiyan! I was first; I'll always be first Caelum." Zephyr poked his thumb into his chest as he asserted his supremacy.

"Oh Zephyr," I shook my head. "I told you it didn't matter who was first in the race. The only thing that matters is who finishes first."

"This race isn't over." He said. "I will ascend even further! Just watch! This race has only just begun!"

"I just transformed and you're already talking about ascending? You're ambitious haha…" I then got serious as we continued. "I don't know if you've heard, but I quit Akatsuki."

"So I've heard, and what exactly are you going to do?"

I thought about that for a second. I folded my arms and stared down trying to come up with an answer. "Gee, I don't know. Didn't think that far ahead haha!"

"You idiot." he face-palmed. Well, since you basically can't survive without me I'll tag along; I quit Akatsuki too."

"Are you sure Zephyr? You don't have to…"

"Oh please. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this so that I can constantly keep track of your power and make sure you do not surpass me."

"Thanks bro, that really means a lot to me. I know you have a hard time showing your true feelings, but I know you well enough to tell when you'd miss me."

"Whatever. It looks like a few Konoha ninjas are heading this way, shall we go?"

"Hold on Zephyr, let's go to Konoha; I'm curious."

"Seriously?"

"Earlier I heard the people of Konoha calling me a hero, they were praising me. If we go back we may get special treatment like a place to live. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Whatever you say."

"Halt! Do not move!" We were soon surrounded by leaf shinobi. Zephyr and I powered back down to normal as they approached us. "The two of you will come with us! The Hokage has requested your presence." We were escorted back to Konoha and were taken to the Hokage's room to meet Tsunade. The Hokage sat at her desk crossing her arms across her table. Her assistant, Shizune, stood at the side with her pig TonTon. The four of us were left in the room alone and in silence. The awkwardness persisted for almost a full minute as Tsunade observed us.

"You on the left? What's your name?"

"Caelum, madam." I said.

"And you?" she asked again.

"Zephyr." Tsunade brought out a large book and searched through it for the next minute.

"Hmmm…neither of you are registered criminals in the bingo books. Yet both of you wear the Akatsuki cloak. Which village are you from?"

"None, Zephyr and I have kind of been with Akatsuki since we were kids. We just now quit."

"How can I trust you? As Hokage I have a reason for concern."

"He did just save your village didn't he?" replied Zephyr. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"True. I'm still baffled at how you managed to do that. Plus, I swear you had blonde hair before."

Zephyr and I exchanged looks, nodded, and then transformed.

"You mean this?" I said.

"What? You're both Yellow Flash's?" exclaimed Shizune. "Lady Tsunade is this even possible?"

Tsunade studied Zephyr and me very closely. "Hmmm, indeed. The two of you are definitely Yellow Flashes. Though Caelum, no…both of you strike an incredible resemblance to this village's Yellow Flash."

"Yellow Flash?" I asked.

"Yes, he was this village's hero and 4th Hokage. He died in battle to defend the village. You in particular Caelum look very much like he did, especially with the way your Akatsuki cloak is now. You look exactly like the 4th did when he wore his Hokage cloak. In fact, a lot of people are calling you the new Yellow Flash."

"Wow, really? That's pretty cool! I'm glad I could help haha." I couldn't help but smile a big grin. That was quite the compliment.

"You know," smiled Tsunade. "for some reason I feel as if I can trust you Caelum. Even though we just met and you're blatantly wearing the Akatsuki insignia, you have a very likable personality."

"Gosh, thanks. That really makes me happy." Zephyr and I powered back down to normal.

"You're back to normal?" she asked.

"Yeah. Zephyr and I haven't exactly mastered how to stay in that form for long periods of time. It actually feels kind of weird outside of battle."

"I see. Shizune, find a place for these two to stay." told Tsunade.

"Find?" I asked. "If there aren't any available vacancies Zephyr and I can stay outside. We're pretty good at living on our own."

"Nonsense. It would be disgraceful to not honor our hero."

"Thanks, that's really thoughtful."

"But first, we'll need to get you some new cloths. No offense, but those Akatsuki cloaks of yours don't exactly give off a very friendly feeling."

"We understand. Though could I keep mine and just keep it in my room? I'd like to keep it as a souvenir."

"Of course."

"Great, I'll just…" Zephyr and I suddenly felt a huge power heading straight for us.

"What is it you two? You look stunned!"

"A large power is heading for us fast," said Zephyr. "and far more powerful than Cael and I combined!"

"Impossible! I would be notified if something had entered our barrier!"

"Cael and I can sense strong energy levels over a wide range. By the feel of this, it'll be here in three minutes…no two! He's fast!"

"Both of you, go out there and stop whatever is coming for us! Consider this as your chance to prove your loyalty to Konoha! Now go!"

Zephyr and I made our way out the window and headed towards the target. We were getting closer to our target; it now felt stronger than ever. We stopped high above Konoha and waited for him to come to us. Our target was finally within sight and in mere seconds was already right in front of us. Zephyr and I held our ground and raised our guard as we observed our opponent.

We looked at him with a slightly horrified look. He was wearing a purple outfit and was quite bigger than the two of us. He wore a white cape that flapped in the wind, along with a white turban looking headgear; but probably the most bizarre thing about him was his skin. His skin from head to toe was a shade of dark green.

He let out a small chuckle which soon turned into a roar of laughter. Our horrified look quickly turned into confusion as we waited for what he'd do next.

"Who are you?" asked Zephyr, getting more impatient.

"Hmmm, I would hate to have to repeat myself again to the Hokage, but I suppose some introductions are necessary..."

He folded his arms and closed his eyes in a seemingly meditative stance. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the two of us with a much more serious expression.

"Son of Goku, Son of Vegeta…you have no idea how long we've been waiting for this. Allow me to introduce myself. I am a being not originally from this planet, though I have lived on it my whole life. I was this planet's previous Cloud Guardian, but now I look over it from above. I am The Namek from Earth, but you can call me Piccolo."


	9. Gather The Guardians

**DBNG**

**Gather the Guardians**

"Like I said," spoke Piccolo. "I would hate to have to repeat myself, so let's go have a chat with the Hokage."

"We were given orders to come here and stop you. How do you know who we are and how do we know you won't just attack us when our back's turned?" asked Zephyr.

"Spoken just like your father would, Zephyr." he replied. "Do not be alarmed. All will be revealed when I see the Hokage, so let's go. Or better yet, follow me."

"No wait!" yelled Zephyr.

Piccolo descended, heading straight for the Hokage's room. He's fast, Zephyr and I chased after him as fast as we could.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade," We arrived shortly after Piccolo did. "we tried to stop him but he was too fast!" I told her.

"It's alright Caelum. I'm curious in hearing what he has to say. He doesn't seem like he wants to attack us." she said.

"You all better have a seat; I'll try to shorten this long story I have to tell."

"I'll start with you: Caelum and Zephyr, son of Goku and son of Vegeta."

"You're kidding!" yelled Tsunade slamming her hands on the desk. "These kids are the sons of the heroes of the Earth? No, the universe? The late Sky and Storm Guardians of Earth?"

"That's correct, and my name is Piccolo. I am the previous Cloud Guardian of Earth."

"Amazing," awed Tsunade. "the Guardians of Earth were all revered heroes. All of them had incredible power."

"That leads me to my next point. Now that the two of you have become Super Saiyans, it's time to form 'The Next Generation.' As sons of Goku and Vegeta, you have inherited their power of the Sky and the Storm. Additionally, you are the only sons of both Goku and Vegeta to inherit their respective affinities; hence your names: Caelum the Sky and Zephyrus the Storm. Now it's up to you, Caelum, to choose the remaining Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Rain, and Mist Guardians."

"Me?" I asked confused. "I don't even know where to start. What are all these 'affinities' you're saying?"

"Typically, Guardians are decided based on two things: A person has to have certain attributes that correspond to their respective affinity. Secondly, that person must have some sort of affiliation to the Sky Guardian. Everyone in the world has attributes to at least one of the seven Elements of the Sky. However, only seven distinct people can be classified as 'Guardians.' That's why only you can know who the true Guardian is."

"Sounds complicated. What if someone I want is dead?" I asked.

"Don't worry about anyone who's deceased. We have a back up for that. Literally anyone you want can become a Guardian, Dead or Alive."

"Awesome, so how do we start?"

"You already have. They've already been chosen by you. The Violent and Raging Storm, the Bright Sun that lights up the Great Sky, the Calm Rain said to be a Master Swordsman, the Lightning which absorbs all damage dealt to the family, the stray and wandering Cloud, and finally, the Mist whose intentions are just as mysterious as his persona; also said to be a Master Illusionist."

"You sure do make these Guardians out to be pretty powerful," growled Zephyr, getting irritated. "but if you're supposed to be so strong then why is my father dead? And Cael's too? I've always been told how great a fighter Goku and Vegeta were; and what great heroes they were, too. Not only them, but Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and even you! I've heard nothing but high praise for all of you! So if you were all so powerful then how could they die? How could our fathers let our siblings…and my mom…die before I could ever meet…"

"Zephyr's right," I agreed. "tell us Piccolo. This is something we've wondered about our whole lives. What happened to our family? Why are they all dead? It doesn't make any sense. If something or someone was so strong that they took out our dads, then why is this planet still here?"

Piccolo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts. "I'm sorry boys. I know you must feel frustrated and confused, but I promise you: All will be revealed soon. For now, you must gather the rest of the Guardians."

"And then what?" yelled Zephyr. "Even if we are all gathered, what then? How can you guarantee that the 7 of us together will magically make the two of us stronger?"

"The power of the Guardians does not come from one's individual strength. It is a culmination of all your powers working together. You must never consider yourself as a single unit. You are all part of each other, a part of 7. Zephyr, if all the Guardians are gathered…" paused Piccolo as he smiled. "…Then you, all of you, shall be trained to become the Guardians your father and your predecessors were, and possible even greater."

Zephyr became speechless. All his frustration disappeared and all he could do was stare at Piccolo. "It looks like the young prince likes my idea, eh Zephyr?" said Piccolo. Zephyr finally calmed down and folded his arms.

Tsunade pulled her chair back and stood up. "So Piccolo, when do they begin." She asked.

"Now actually. I will go with the boys to locate the other Guardians, and then we shall head to the Lookout here on Earth to train."

"Alright, I'll notify the other Kages and form a meeting. I'm sure they'll want to meet this planet's new Guardians."

"Good. Zephyr, Caelum, time to go." Piccolo left the building and took flight, followed shortly by Zephyr.

"See ya Tsunade, and thanks for believing in me."

"I should be the one thanking you, Sky Guardian Caelum. You defended this village, and saved our people. It is said that the Guardians will emerge when the Earth needs them the most. Well, I can safely say that this war needs the 7 of you the most out of any shinobi. Go gather your Guardians and train, then come back and become our Hero. That is an order, from the Hokage."

"I will." I followed after Piccolo and Zephyr.

"Hey guys, wait up. So, where are we heading to first?"

"You choose, you're the Sky." said Piccolo.

The three of us remained stationary above Konoha as I thought of our first destination. "Hmmm...Piccolo, you said that we'd be able to bring back anyone who died back to life right?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "if you have any Guardians in mind who are dead then we can bring them back."

"Great, That settles the Cloud, Mist, and Lightning Guardian."

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Zephyr.

"Ummm, I think I'll keep it a secret until we actually bring them back. It'll be a surprise."

"Whatever." he said. "Then that leaves the Sun and Rain Guardian. Wouldn't Kisame make a good Rain Guardian?"

"Maybe," I pondered. he is a swordsman but, I don't know. I never really liked him. He was never a team player and mostly fought for himself. This one's hard. Piccolo, you said that you'd make the Guardians I chose powerful right?"

"Yes, and remember; it isn't important how powerful the person you choose is. What matters is that you 110% feel that they are right for you and for the family. As long as you know that they're the one, then everything else shall fall into place."

"Alright, I think I have someone in mind for the Rain. Now for the Sun…"

We didn't move for minutes as I pondered who would be the last Guardian.

"Wow, this one's even harder than the Rain." I said.

"Are you serious?" asked Zephyr. "I thought this one would be the most obvious for you."

"Really? I'm lost on this one. Who'd you have in mind?"

"You really are hopeless Cael. Think, the Sun Guardian is said to bring up the Sky; meaning that the Sun Guardian is most likely someone who makes you happy; think about it. Who else brings you up whenever you're down?"

I think I knew who he was talking about, but I didn't say a word; I didn't want to admit it. "If you won't say it then I will. Jessica is the Sun Guardian." he told me.

"No way!" I disagreed. "There's no way I'm going to make her fight."

"It's not like she's weak you know. She's the best fighter in her village right. To top it off she's a proficient healer, she's the one. You're just too blinded by your feelings for her to admit it."

"Zephyr is right Cael." agreed Piccolo. "If this 'Jessica' is the person you feel is right for the role, then it must be her. The Guardians are only as strong as their bond to each other, and more importantly, to you."

"To tell you the truth," I sighed. "Jessica was the first person that came to my mind when I started thinking about the Sun Guardian. But, I guess I just don't want to get her into something that might get her hurt. The last thing I want to cause her is pain when she's given me nothing but joy. She is definitely the Sun Guardian. Then let's go to her village first. For the Rain Guardian I'll need to speak to the Kages so let's allow Tsunade to handle that."

"Fine, lead the way." said Piccolo. The three of us took flight and headed towards The Mountain Village to gather The Sun Guardian: Jessica.


	10. The Last Guardian

**DBNG**

**The Last Guardian**

We'd been flying across the Shinobi world for quite a while now. We had to make sure to fly pretty high since flying anywhere close to a nearby village would raise an alarm. I never realized how far Jessica's village was from the rest of the Ninja World.

"We're almost there!" I said. "The village is right up ahead over those mountains."

We approached a mass of gigantic mountains surrounding the village. The Village was protected by four great mountains on all sides and corners that circled the village. Hence the name, the Mountain Village.

"This is it guys, home sweet home!" I exclaimed as we flew over the mountains and into the village. We headed straight for Jessica's house. Surprisingly the people of the village weren't alarmed by our presence. They went by minding their own business without taking much notice of us, as if they were expecting us.

"Old man, I'm back!" I called.

"So I see." He replied. Rex stood outside his how awaiting our arrival.

The three of us landed and approached him. "Hello Piccolo, it's been a long time." greeted Rex.

"Indeed, good to see you too." replied Piccolo.

"The two of you know each other?" I asked.

"Let's just say we've all been waiting for this day for a long time." said Rex. "Come on in."

We all followed him into his house. Jessica and her mom were seated in the main living room waiting for us. The four of us joined them and I started my short story of the situation.

"WOW!" Yelled Jessica. "Are you serious Cael? You want me to be your Sun Guardian?"

"Uhhh...I wasn't exactly 100% for this decision, but yes I would. While I may not like it, I definitely feel that you're the right one. You don't have to if you think it'll be too dangerous…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she interrupted. "A chance to be a Guardian comes only seven times in a generation! Of course I'll do it!"

"As her mother, I too agree that this is quite an honor. To pass on something like this would be insane."

"I, 150% agree!" exclaimed Rex. "Jessica will be the first person in this village's to become a Guardian. This is history being made!"

"Then it's decided," said Piccolo. "with Jessica that makes six of the seven Guardians chosen. We must go boys. The sooner we gather all seven, the sooner we can commence your training."

We wasted no time sitting and headed to the door. Jessica's mom gave her a long embrace; this was going to be goodbye for a while. "Take care of yourself dear; and take care of Cael too."

"I will mom, I love you."

"I love you too Jessica."

_"Jessica? Take care of me? Funny."_

Jessica's dad walked up to her and gave her a hug as well. "We're so proud of you, everyone in the village will be proud when they hear of this, too. Now go out there and represent our village! We all love you very much."

"Thanks dad! I love you and everyone too!"

"I promise I'll protect her with my life." I assured them.

"Aww, thanks Cael!" Jessica said as she pounced onto me.

"We'll come back once we're done training." I told them.

"We'll be sure to prepare a huge welcoming party for everyone." Said Rex.

"We'll look forward to it. Jessica, you can still fly right?" I asked her.

She shook her head and opened her arms out. "Nope, you're going to have to carry me Cael."

"Stop playing around, I know you can fly. I taught you myself!"

"Aww, you're no fun."

The four of us then took flight and left the village.

"Okay Caelum, lead the way; just one more Guardian." Said Piccolo.

"Right. I'm guessing Tsunade and the other Kages are awaiting our arrival by now. In that case let's go to The Land of Iron, to the site of the Kage Summit."

"The place where Sasuke attacked the Kages? What for?" asked Zephyr.

"You'll see."

After another long travel through the sky we reached the site of the Kage Summit. Mifune, the Leader of the Land of Iron waited for us at the entrance and welcomed us as we landed.

"Welcome, Guardians of the Earth. This is quite an honor. It isn't everyday you get to meet such prestigious people. Please come this way, the five Kages have been waiting to be summoned."

"I'll wait out here guys." said Piccolo. "You go in and get your last Guardian."

We followed Mifune as he lead us to the Kage meeting room. "What do you mean they have been waiting to be 'summoned'?" I asked.

"We realized that gathering the Kages to this location took time. So in order to make the event quicker we created a jutsu to summon them here at the Summit; it's much more time efficient."

We reached the room and stood in front of the Kages as they were about to be summoned. The Samurais placed a summoning scroll in each of the seats relative to their respective Kages.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke filled the room, and as it settled the five Kages along with their respective guards appeared. The guards took their seats behind their Kages and only the five Kages plus Mifune remained.

"So, these runts are supposed to be the new 'Guardians of Earth'?" said Raikage.

"Raikage, Show some respect!" told Tsunade. "They are powerful, I've seen their power first hand."

"If it were up to me, I would be Sky Guardian!" stated Raikage. "As leader of the Shinobi Alliance it is my right!"

"You're the Raikage huh?" I said staring at him. "You look stronger than most shinobis. I'll fight you over the title of Sky Guardian if you want."

"What? Insolent child!" he raged. "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"Right, right...you're the 'Raikage'; I got it. I read your power level and…maybe if you were like ten times stronger you miiiight be able to hurt me. After all, if someone like Sasuke managed to take one of your arms off you can't possibly be that big of a threat."

"Listen here brat, I've fought and taken down shinobis a hundred times stronger than you and even fought the Hachibi. You are nothing!"

"You might as well should power up boys." suggested Tsunade. "Let's let your actions speak louder than your words. It convinced me, and it'll certainly raise some eyebrows."

"This is the second time we've had to transform to convince you Kages." complained Zephyr. "Our Legendary Transformation is not for your amusement!"

"Let's just do it Zephyr, it'll shut up the Raikage for sure."

Zephyr and I started raising our power. The ground started shaking and electricity sparked around the room.

"HAH!"

At once we transformed. Everyone sheilded their bodies, trying to block themselves from our energy as we generated an enormous wind within the room.

"Darui…do you feel that? It's maddening!" said Shi.

"Shi, how powerful are they?" asked Darui. "Can you read their levels? Are they as strong as the Raikage?"

"Not even Raikage can ever imagine reaching this." Shi's mouth dropped. "Even if he trained for another lifetime he could never achieve this kind of power. It is said that the Raikage's chakra levels are powerful enough to reach Jinchuuriki levels. It feels as if there are a quite a few Jinchuurikis in this room; no even more! It just keeps rising! There's no end to it!"

"Wow guys…" marvelled Jessica. "...when did this happen? You're both so strong now. This is quite a change." She didn't seem shaken by our power much. She stood strong right next to me. I got to give her credit, she's tough.

After a few seconds we both stopped. The look on their faces showed they were both fearful and in awe at our power.

"In…credible. So this is the Legendary Super Saiyan." Said Raikage.

"I told you Raikage. They are the ones." told Tsunade.

Zephyr and I powered back down, that was enough showing off.

"Now that we've properly introduced ourselves I have a request. The main reason we came here was not to demonstrate our power. There is someone in the prison here who I want to make my Guardian." I started.

"And what makes you think you can just come in and take him." argued Raikage. "Sure you have great power, but power alone does not grant you access." argued Raikage.

"Raikage," spoke Tsunade. "these boys have chosen someone in this prison to be their Guardian. You have no right to deny a Guardian of Earth his right. This is bigger than us Kages!"

"And if I still refuse?"

"Haha," I laughed. "what makes you think you can stop me, let alone us?" I asked.

Everyone suddenly became quiet and tense. No one uttered a word. Even the Raikage was left speechless.

"I was just kidding...I wouldn't force you to let me have him. I'm confident you'll let me."

The Mizukage covered her mouth laughing. I guess my little bluff amused her.

"I like him;" smiled Mei. "I don't know what it is but I just like him. I believe in him"

"That's how I felt Mizukage. I know we can trust them." Agreed Tsunade.

"You only say that, Mizukage, because you think they're handsome." Commented Gaara solemnly.

"Haha, Lord Kazekage you caught me. I know a couple of good looking men when I see them."

"In any case, I believe in them too." continued Gaara. "Though you may have been part of Akatsuki, a group that captured me and killed me, I see something different in you. Furthermore, anyone with power like that is worthy of being a Guardian, and if you believe that there's a criminal in this prison who is also worthy, then I shall believe in you as well."

"Thanks Gaara; and thank you Mizukage, for both your approval and your flattering remark."

"As Hokage, you already have my vote. Konoha owes you that much for saving us. All that's left are the old geezers."

"I personally do not care." spoke Onoki. "As Tsuchikage I have better things to do like prepare for the war; do as you please."

"Hmph, very well." decided Raikage, finally. "Go get your Guardian AND THEN I shall decide."

"As the leader of the Land of Iron, I shall personally escort you to your chosen Guardian's cell."

"Great, lead the way." I said. Mifune escorted us as Zephyr, Jessica, and I followed him out of the room.

"So, what is this criminal's name? We'll need it to locate his cell."

"Oh, right. I guess I can reveal it now. Take me to see one of the last remaining members of the New Generation Swordsmen of the Mist. Take me to see Suigetsu."


	11. Suigetsu

**DBNG**

**Suigetsu**

We made our way down countless cells on our way to Suigetsu's. Some of the criminals latched out through the bars and yelled desperately for freedom, but only one prisoner would see the light of day today.

"I still can't believe you chose that weakling Suigetsu!" commented Zephyr.

"Oh come on Zephyr, sure he isn't the strongest but that's what the training's for." I replied. "To be honest, I kind of disliked Suigetsu. I thought he was selfish, stupid, and arrogant. But after hearing how he defended Sasuke and the rest of his team I...I don't know, it made me think twice on him; it's hard to explain."

"Hmph, good luck getting him to join us. I hardly think he'll want to team up with us of all people."

After what seemed like forever we finally reached Suigetsu's cell. I saw nothing but darkness past his bars, not even a single sound could be heard.

"Suigetsu! You in there?" My voiced echoed down the hall of prisons and was quickly covered by silence once again.

Slowly, I saw a figure creep from the shadows. His footsteps grew louder as he approached the cell.

"Ah…! Dinner already? Or perhaps this is a snack...either way I'll have a fish sandwich with a bucket of water…" Suigetsu paused as he realized who we were.

"...oh…well…didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Hey Suigetsu, how you been?" I asked.

"I've been worse…now leave me alone." Suigetsu turned around and headed back into the darkness. I'd have to make this a quick and convincing argument.

"I'll make this quick Suigetsu, I want you to join me."

He paused in motion and slowly turned back around and came right to the bars of the cell to face me.

"Now _that _is funny…haven't heard a joke like that ever since I used to mock Karin! Sorry, but I'd rather rot in this cell than join you."

"I thought you'd say that. What if I told you this: You'll become the swordsman you've always wanted to be if you come with me; as my Rain Guardian."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. His fist tightened and twitched at the sound of the 'Rain Guardian.

"I…I…" He stuttered for a few seconds, then dropped his head, and turned around, staring at the ground.

"...I can't…I'm not worthy of that…"

"Don't say that, of course you are."

"JUST SHUT UP! The Rain Guardian is an unrivaled and master swordsman! I am nothing but…but a wannabe swordsman…a joke! I can never live up to that title! All I'd do is bring shame to the name of the Rain Guardian. If I failed as Swordsman of the Mist…how the hell am I supposed to be the most powerful swordsman alive? How the hell am _I _supposed to become the Rain Guardian…I'm..."

Slowly, quietly, Suigetsu began to sob. He placed his palm on his face to cover his tears as they started hitting the floor.

"...I'm weak…I'm not a swordsman, I'm just a fool chasing a dream way out of my league." he wiped his tears as he composed himself.

I've already decided…I'll never wield a blade again. This cell is perfect for…a failure like me."

At that moment, I saw the real Suigetsu. Not a guy who acted tough even in the face of real power, not a guy who claimed to be a great swordsman, none of that at all. What I saw was a man who recognized and was ashamed of his weakness, and a man who gave his all to become the swordsman he wished to be. What I was looking at, was the height of all his efforts, all expressed in tears.

"Mifune, open the cell." I told him.

"What? But he hasn't even agreed to your request. There's no point in freeing him if he won't come with you."

"Mifune, please." After a moment, Mifune finally answered my request.

"…Understood..."

Mifune opened the cell door and I walked inside. I put my hand on his shoulders, turned him around to face me, and rested his head over my shoulder.

"I think I understand you now, Suigetsu. All those times you bluffed in front of me, claiming to be able to beat me…claiming to be the best…it was all a cover to hide this wasn't it? And I just mocked you, all I did was ridicule you and brought more pain to you…I'm so sorry Suigetsu."

I let go of Suigetsu and took a step back. I stared into his eyes and felt as if I could actually see his pain through the tears.

"You're better off getting Kisame" he told me, breaking his gaze from my own. "…at least he would be strong enough to bring honor to the name of the Rain."

"You're wrong Suigetsu. You're stronger than him, stronger than he'll ever be."

"I told you to stop saying that! We both know the truth!"

"I weigh strength not as how much you're capable of, but how much you aren't and what you do with what you have. When you fought Killer Bee, despite his strength, despite how weak you were compared to him…you rose up and summoned the power to fight. You were willing to fight to protect your comrades. This whole time I thought you wanted power for no one but yourself…but I think I know now. You wanted power…to protect your comrades, isn't that right Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu didn't respond. He knew that I could see right into his soul and decipher his every intention. I gave him a smile as he stared at me bewildered.

"How can you be so sure that I'm the one?"

"I don't know, I just feel it. I like to think of it as Intuition; like a gut feeling. "I want you to know, Suigetsu. That the strength you showed that day, is strength that Kisame can never comprehend or ever achieve; because he only fights for himself and for his own personal gain. So now, I'll give you a choice. I'll give you freedom from this cell to start anew. You can do whatever you want now, with a second chance."

"Sky Guardian Caelum I must protest! This is absurd." Complained Mifune. I ignored his disagreement and continued.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, I would like you to join me. I can think of no one better suited to be the Rain." I extended my hand towards Suigetsu in a handshake gesture.

"Allow your tears to cleanse your soiled past, like the Rain that washes away everything and leaves it cleansed. Take my hand now and join me, and I guarantee you will have the strength you desire. You already have the strength within. It's about time we bring it out. You can join me now, or walk by me and live your life without me; your choice."

Suigetsu stared at my hand. For a moment, there was absolute silence between all of us; and then slowly, he extended his own hand to mine.

"If I join you, you'll make me strong right?"

"The strongest."

Suigetsu flashed his shark like teeth in a big grin and clenched his fist. He clenched his fist and pulled his arm back as if to backhand me and I did the same. We bashed the back of our fists together to commemorate his addition to the team.

"Alright Sky Guardian, you've convinced me…I'll become your Rain Guardian; and don't forget what I told you: I'm still going to kick your ass one day."

"Glad to hear it, and can't wait to see how strong you get. I'll wait for that day, bro. Welcome to the family."

"Bro huh...?" he contemplated.

"That's right, you better get used to it cause you're one of us now." I responded.

"I'm Jessica; we haven't met before, but if Cael feels like you're right for the role then I believe in you too." Welcomed Jessica.

"Ditto," added Zephyr. "I'm also interested in seeing this 'inner strength' of yours Cael keeps talking about."

"Congratulations, Suigetsu." Another voice suddenly came from the next cell. "You can finally achieve what you've always wanted. I'm happy for you."

"Juugo! Hey!" I greeted. Juugo walked out of the darkness and approached his cell's bars.

"Take care of him Caelum. He may be foolish and a rash fighter, but everything you said about him is true. He's exactly as strong as you said he is."

"I will. I wish I could free you too, but I don't think I can right now…"

"It's alright. I'm used to living behind bars anyways."

"After this war's over I'll come back for you too."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Later Juugo." We left Juugo and continued our ascent back up to the Kages.

"Hey Mifune," I said. "Suigetsu had a big blade with him when he was captured. Do you happen to have it?"

"Yes, we'll get it on the way up."

After the Kages had seen my decision, the Raikage was the first to respond.

"WHAT? You want to free someone who attacked not only brother but me and my comrades? You are out of line Sky Guardian." Yelled Raikage.

"I knew you wouldn't like it, but I assure you, Lord Raikage, Suigetsu is good now. Plus, he'll be a great help to the war." I responded

"I don't care if he's your chosen Guardian, I refuse."

"Ugh, you sure are stubborn…then again, I don't blame you for disagreeing. After all, by the time he's done training he _will _become strong enough to defeat you. So I can see why you'd be scared."

"Why you…" growled Raikage

_Whoa…do you really have that much faith in me Cael? You say I'll be strong, but to become stronger than the Raikage? Is that even possible for a guy like me…?_

"Whether you like it or not Raikage, Suigetsu is my Rain Guardian. I already have a majority vote from the other four Kages so your input isn't really necessary at this point. Though, I would prefer if I had approval from all five Kages. If you're going to be this stubborn about it then I guess that's your problem. We don't have time to wait for you. We'll be on our way. Thank you everyone else for your approval. I know how awkward it must be meeting someone like us and then devoting your full trust to us. Your faith in us is greatly appreciated."

We turned and headed for the exit when Tsunade stood up and called out to us.

"Wait Caelum." I stopped and turned to face her. "This 'training' you're doing. Will it really be powerful enough to determine the outcome of the war? Will seven people really be the force needed to turn the war in our favor?"

"You heard it from Piccolo. It's hard to believe but if what he said is true, then I imagine each of us will become as strong as an entire division; possibly even stronger. I have faith in Piccolo's words."

"In that case go, and come back strong."

"Thanks, we will. See you all soon."

Finally we left the Kages and headed back outside to Piccolo. "So, is he the one?" he asked.

"Yup. Suigetsu, meet Piccolo."

"Yo." Greeted Suigetsu.

"Nice to meet you. Alright then, if that's all then let's go. We have a long flight ahead of us."

"Flight?" Suigetsu seemed confused at Piccolo's statement.

"Oh, damn I forgot. Suigetsu can you fly?"

"Yeah right. Stop fooling around, people can't just…WHAT?"

I levitated in front of him to show him what I meant. This was probably the first time he saw someone actually fly. "Whoa…no way! You're…floating!"

"Hmmm…I guess it can't be helped. If you can't fly then I guess you're just going to have to hold onto me."

"Hold up! So you let him hold onto you but not me? Thanks a lot Cael…"

"Jessica…you can fly. Don't take it personally. Come on Suigetsu, grab on."

"Haha! That's a good one. We may be 'bros' now Cael but I am still a swordsman of honor you know?"

"Okay then. I'll just grab you."

I grabbed Suigetsu from his underarms and took flight followed by Jessica, Zephyr, and Piccolo.

"Hey! Put me down Cael…oh…" Suigetsu quickly became quiet and stopped squirming once he realized how high above the ground we were.

"You still want me to put you down, 'bro'?"

Suigetsu's mouth dropped as we flew across the nation. He was left in awe at the feat he was witnessing.

"Wow…this is amazing! We're really flying!"

"Pretty cool huh? Just think, after the training you will be able to as well!" I told him

"Really? You think a guy like me could actually fly?" "Of course you can! You have to stop doubting yourself Suigetsu, you're a Guardian now. Lead the way Piccolo."

Piccolo took the lead ahead of us and we followed. "Follow me, now we're going to head for the Lookout."

"What's the Lookout?" I asked.

"It's where we shall summon the rest of your Guardians; and then…we shall commence your training!"


	12. Make Your Wish

**DBNG**

**Make Your Wish**

We'd been flying for hours it seemed. This place was really, _really _far away. On top of that carrying Suigetsu was starting to tire my arms.

"Hey Piccolo, how much father is this place?" I asked.

"You see that tower? That's where it is. Ascend here."

We flew straight up through the clouds. This was getting ridiculous. This tower was tall...very very tall. We continued ascending until we saw the top of the tower.

"Let's make a quick stop here." said Piccolo.

We stopped at the top of the tower. There was some sort of room at the top where we were approached by a cat and a man.

"So, these are them huh? The chosen Guardians?" Spoke the cat.

"That's right. They are the Next Generation." answered Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo, who are they?" I asked him.

"The man is Yajirobe and the cat is Korin. They've been a great help to us on multiple occasions in the past."

"Yup, Yajirobe's the name. World class fighter and extraordinary..."

"I just wanted to introduce you to them." interupted Piccolo. "Come on, we're almost at the top."

We followed Piccolo up to the Lookout. Finally, after much traveling we reached the top of the tower.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" I observed as we landed and took a look around.

"Welcome to the Lookout!" A voice came from inside the lookout. A person who looked like a shorter Piccolo came out to greet us.

"Greetings, my name is Dende. You must be Caelum."

"Uh, hi. You know me?"

"But of course! We have been waiting for this day you know. You really are Goku's son; don't you think so too Mister Popo?"

"Absolutely. He is the spitting image of his father. I'm so happy I could cry." A round, dark man with big red lips wearing a turban came out to greet us. Dende then walked to Zephyr to greet him.

"Ah, and you must be Vegeta's son, Zephyr. Nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too." he answered.

"And you must be the Rain Guardian, that blade on your back's a dead giveaway. Nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll make a great Guardian."

"Uhh…thanks." he shyly responded.

"And finally, Jessica, the chosen Sun Guardian…the one who shall succeed me."

"You're the Sun Guardian Dende?" she asked.

"Former Sun Guardian, that role is yours now. I shall teach you what I know to the best of my ability."

"Thank you, it's quite an honor."

"Speaking of training, how exactly are we going to be trained?" interrupted Zephyr. "Piccolo and Dende are the only Guardians of the Last Generation who are still alive. What about the rest of us? Additionally, war is right around the corner. We may be Guardians, but we aren't miracle workers. How are we going to attain this "power" you spoke so highly of Piccolo?"

"As analytical as ever Zephyr?" answered Piccolo. "That's where the Dragonballs come in."

"Dragonballs?" Zephyr asked. "I've heard stories from Madara of how Cael's father and mine used them to make absurd wishes such as bringing the dead back to life, and even reviving the entire planet but I've never seen one before."

"That's because we gathered them and have kept them here on the Lookout for this exact day." continued Piccolo. "The Dragonballs will be used to bring back the remaining Guardians Caelum has chosen. Then together, you shall summon the remaining Last Generation Guardians to train you."

"Summon? You mean like bring back my Cael and Zephyr's father? Why don't we just use the Dragonballs for that?" asked Suigetsu.

"Goku, Vegeta, and the other deceased Guardians have decided not to be brought back to life for reasons that will be revealed later. We all decided that it was about time the Earth formed new Guardians. Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of us won't be around forever. In any case, the seven Guardians have the ability to summon previous Guardians who have died. The spirit of each Generation is within those worthy of the title. So as long as the previous generation deems you worthy, you shall be able to contact and summon your respective Guardian; and at any time if I recall."

Wow, this sounded really complex, but if what Piccolo was saying is true, then I'll get to see my dad and Zephyr's dad too!

"Let's waste no more time. Dende, shall we get started?"

"Yes Piccolo. Mr. Popo could you please bring out the Dragonballs?"

"Yes Dende."

Mr. Popo brought a case with all seven Dragonballs inside. He opened the case and let out all the balls onto the floor.

"Eternal Dragon, I summon you to grant our wish! Come Forth Shenron!" called Dende.

The sky suddenly turned dark as the Dragonballs flashed a bright yellow light. A huge, long spiraling light rose into the sky from the Dragonballs. The coiling light soon transformed into a gigantic green dragon. I took a few steps back shaking in fear; I had never seen anything so huge before.

"W-w-what the hell is that?"

"This is the dragon, Cael." responded Dende. I stared awestruck at the massive dragon. I couldn't even muster the strength to speak.

"Come on Cael, you have two wishes, go ahead and grant them." said Dende.

"Me? Oh, I can't talk to that! I just met him; don't I get some sort of introduction?" I was just so intimidated by him. My knees shook with anxiety, I couldn't stand still. I didn't know they were expecting _me _to grant the wish…

Suigetsu placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're the Sky Guardian Cael. It's only right that you make the wish."

"…b-but I…"

"Quit your whimpering!" yelled Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu…" Where did this come from? He was so…confident in me.

"_You_ are the Sky Guardian of Earth, Cael. Now stop acting like a coward and speak to the dragon! You are the one who believed in me to be your Rain, and now, we all believe in you to be our Sky. Now prove to us we aren't wrong!"

Suddenly, the shaking stopped. His words calmed every restless nerve in my body. Go figure it would be Suigetsu who calms me down. Resolved filled my body as my expression turned serious and resolute.

I walked up to the dragon and looked straight up at him.

"NAME YOUR WISHES!" it told me.

"Shenron! For my first wish I'd like you to bring back to life and to this location: Deidara, Itachi, and Nagato. However, could you bring them back without their deficiencies? I guess Deidara can be brought back the way he was, but make sure Itachi is brought back healthy and without his blindness or sickness. As for Nagato, could you bring him back younger when he was at his prime without his physical disabilities?"

"…THOSE ARE A LOT OF CONDITIONS FOR ONE WISH, BUT IT SHALL BE DONE. AND WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure what to wish for now…that first wish pretty much covered all that I wanted. Umm, could you restore Suigetsu's sword to its complete form?"

"THAT WISH IS WELL WITHIN MY POWER!"

"Hold on Cael. My sword can regenerate from drawing blood in battle. I'll most likely restore my blade myself through training."

"Oh really? Cool I guess. But we still have one more wish then."

"If you do not have another wish we could always send the dragon on his way and summon him again in four months." commented Piccolo. "We will be able to bring back any casualties and fix any damage dealt from the war."

"Great idea Piccolo. That'll be all Shenron! We'll call you again in a few months!"

"AS YOU WISH!"

Shenron's eyes started glowing and Deidara, Itachi, and Nagato's bodies appeared on the floor lying down. Wow, it was really them!

"I HAVE BROUGHT BACK DEIDARA, ITACHI, AND NAGATO AND EVEN BROUGHT THEM BACK ACCORDING TO YOUR SPECIFICATIONS. I MUST GO NOW!"

"Thanks Shenron!" I yelled. Shenron turned into a bright yellow light and then disappeared, along with the Dragonballs.

Itachi, Nagato, and Deidara slowly got up. The three of them looked confused. I guess they weren't expecting to be brought back to life.

"Wow, you're really alive! And Nagato…you're so…young! This must be when you were at your best."

"Caelum, are we alive?" asked Nagato in confusion.

"Yup! Welcome back!"

"Excellent, now that all the remaining Guardians have been brought back to life, which one will be the Cloud, Lightning, and Mist, Cael?" asked Piccolo.

"Well, I chose Itachi as the Mist since I never really knew his intentions for Sasuke or the Hidden Leaf Village until after his death, plus he's great at genjutsu and illusions. I chose Nagato as the Lightning Guardian because he has so many attacks that can divert damage from the 'family'. Then I guess I chose Deidara as the Cloud because I know he likes to be a loner and generally does what he wants despite what the rest of us might want."

"You're damn right I do what I want, hm!" yelled Deidara. "So now you think you can bring me back to life and make me your 'Guardian?' Well that's all good, but what if I want no part in it?"

"Come on Deidara. It'll be like old times."

"Forget it! I may like you more than most people Caelum, but not _that_ much more. I'm out of here."

I let out a sigh and folded my arms as he walked away from us. "Too bad…and you were going to receive training that was going to make you strong enough to wipe the floor with Sasuke without even trying…so sad..."

"…what?" he paused.

_Good, I got his attention; I know you too well Deidara_.

"Yeah, and Sasuke's gotten so much more powerful now too. The way you are now you'll never be able to beat him considering you only, at best, tied with him when you fought his much weaker self; and even that was debatable….ah well, I guess I'll just have to find someone else to be the Cloud…"

"Wait! You're saying if I join you that I can become strong enough to beat that Uchiha brat?"

"Stronger than ever. I promise Deidara."

"…hmm! Fine. You better not be screwing with me kid, hmm!"

"Thanks Deidara." I then turned to face Nagato and Itachi. "I'd hate to force you to be my Guardians against your own will Nagato, Itachi. If you don't want to then you can leave if you want."

"Nonsense, I saw what you did for Konoha while I was dead Cael. You kept your promise to me and saved Konoha. I owe you my life. Plus you gave me back my eyesight and my health." Said Itachi.

"And I wouldn't want to fight for anyone other than you Cael. I believe in you too." Said Nagato.

"Thanks guys, really. Alright Piccolo, we're ready."

"Good, now all of you, stand in a line and towards Dende and me."

Itachi, Nagato, Jessica, Me, Zephyr, Suigetsu, and Deidara all stood side by side and faced Dende and Piccolo standing a few meters away from us.

"You will all now be judged on whether you are worthy to succeed the previous Guardians of Earth. Nothing to worry about, if you were picked by Caelum then this should be relatively easy. Concentrate on your energy and your desires and if you're deemed worthy, you shall summon the Guardians here. Of course since Dende and I are still here Jessica and Deidara are exempt from this test. Itachi, you start."

Itachi placed his hands together in the traditional ninjustu pose and started concentrating.

"Like this?" he asked. A dark purple ray of light shone from the sky and onto the Lookout and next to Piccolo.

"Good, you next Nagato!"

"Okay." Nagato did the same as Itachi and a green light came down like before onto the Lookout next to the Mist's Light. I did the same and summoned a golden ray of light. Zephyr followed after and a red light appeared. Last was Suigetsu.

"Great. You're last Suigetsu. Once you do this the remaining Guardians will appear." Said Piccolo.

"Uh…yeah, sure." Suigestu closed his eyes and concentrated, but nothing happened. We waited a moment or two, but nothing appeared. The light usually came down almost as soon as they started concentrating but this time, nothing at all.

"Hey Piccolo, what's going on? Why won't anything happen?" I said looking at Piccolo waiting for an answer. He just looked at Suigetsu observing him.

"Hmm, I don't like this." sighed Piccolo. "It would appear…that the previous Rain Guardian…has deemed Suigetsu unworthy of succeeding him."

"What? No way, that's impossible! I chose him myself! Suigetsu is the one!" I disagreed.

Suigetsu was left stunned at his dilemma. "No way…I…failed?"


	13. The Last Generation

**The Last Generation**

All of us waited outside at the Lookout. Suigetsu decided to be alone for a while to think things over at the top of the building in the Lookout.

"You see? I told you he wasn't the Rain Guardian. You should have revived Kisame like I told you." said Zephyr.

"No, you're wrong Zephyr, he's the one. I have a hunch as to why he failed. He'll come around soon enough, we'll just have to wait." I argued lying on the ground.

"Aren't you going to go see him?" asked Jessica.

"No need to Jessica. We can't force something like this on him. He has to find the truth himself. Actually, why don't you go up there and cheer him up!"

"Me? I barely know him Cael, you'd be better at cheering him up than me."

"Yeah, but you're the Sun Guardian. You're supposed to be able to 'bring up' the family right? Think of this as your first training lesson."

"If you say so. I don't know what to say to him but I'll try."

Jessica climbed up the building in the center of the Lookout to where Suigetsu was. He didn't say a word to her. He kept his stare on the distant horizon. She decided to break the silence.

"Pretty big sky isn't it?" she said. He remained quiet. "You know they say the Sky Guardian is supposed to be as great as the vast Sky. I don't know about you, but I think that myth is exaggerated." There was still nothing from Suigetsu. He seemed almost hypnotized by the sky.

Everntually, he spoke. "I knew I wasn't worthy. What was I thinking…? I know I talk like I'm big, but this time I went way too far. The Rain Guardian is the greatest Swordsman in the world…there's nothing great about me…"

"Don't say that Suigetsu. I had a feeling you were doubting yourself. I had two guesses: you either were doubting yourself, or you fooled yourself into thinking you wanted power for your own personal gain."

"Both actually."

"And I bet the reason you thought those things was cause you got nervous and panicked right?"

Suigetsu nodded his head in agreement.

"I knew it. You can't keep on beating yourself this. Cael chose the man was ready to give his life for the sake of the family. Power is nothing if it's used only for yourself; power to protect those you care about is the only power worth bragging about."

Suigetsu remained silent in his emotionless gaze. "We _are _a family now Suigetsu. You, me, Zephyr, and everyone else. And if Cael believes this much in you, well, then I will too, and so will everyone else."

Suigetsu still remained motionless, he wasn't convinced yet. Jessica let out a sigh. "So the great Rain can calm even the Sky, but can't even calm himself? You know, I thought the Suigetsu in the cell was actually pretty cool. You were brave and honest. That's what Cael liked about you; and it's what I like about you too."

Suddenly, all his nervousness, all his anxiety, all of it disappeared. After a moment he finally spoke again. "Thank you, Jessica."

"No problem, now let's go. We're all waiting."

Suigetsu jumped off the top and landed on the ground.

"So, you ready to give it another go Suigetsu?" Suigetsu's flashed his shark teeth in a grin and looked at me with fire in his eyes. I could tell just by looking at him that he was ready.

"Look at you! Now that's the look of a swordsman."

"You bet! Besides, you guys wouldn't last a day without me. You need me…and I need you. I know right now I'm weak. To be honest I don't know how I'm going to get stronger, but if this training will make me strong, then I vow to protect all of you with that strength!"

A blue ray of light suddenly blasted down from the sky onto the Lookout.

"Everyone! Concentrate your energies again! Let's try to get it right this time!" Piccolo was right. Everyone concentrated and at once all five lights appeared. They spiraled together and formed together in one spot on the Lookout.

We all watched as the lights danced in front of us.

"Piccolo, what's happening?" I asked.

"With the Seven Guardians of Earth finally gathered and ready, the remaining five Last Generation Guardians are making their way to this world."

Someone started to come out of the light. A tall guy was the first to emerge. He looked a little older than Zephyr and I. He had long light purple hair that barely rested on his shoulders. He wore a black tank top with a sleeveless, ripped blue shirt. He had black pants and, most vaguely, a sword strapped to his back.

"Sorry to give you such a hard time, Suigetsu." he said. "I know you had the right intentions, but I had to make sure your heart was in the right place."

"No sweat, I knew I'd pass all along."

"Good to hear."

He looked at all of us then stopped at Zephyr. "You must be Zephyr. I've especially wanted to meet you, little brother."

"Little brother? Me? Wait…are you…Trunks?"

"You know it."

"Good to see you Trunks." welcomed Piccolo.

"You too Piccolo."

A second body appeared from the light. This one was slightly bigger than Trunks. He wore an orange outfit with a blue undershirt and had black hair kind of like mine.

"Whoa, look at you! You really do look like dad Cael!" he commented.

"Like dad? Wait, you're Gohan!" Gohan walked up to me and we pounded fists.

"Good to see you lil' bro."

"Yeah, you too Gohan."

"Ah, and you must be Nagato; the one I'll be training. Nice to meet you." Gohan extended his hand to Nagato. Nagato met his hands with his and they shook hands.

"I'll try my best, Gohan." spoke Nagato.

"And I will too."

The next to come out of the light was a guy a bit shorter than the others. He had really spiky hair that stood straight up and had probably the most serious look I've ever seen.

Zephyr stared him down with the same serious look.

"Father." said Zephyr expressionlessly.

"Father?" Oh, I see it. I see the resemblance now. He's your father right Zephyr? Wow, two Zephyrs haha!"

"Hmph, well it's clear who you take after personality wise eh son?"

The next to emerge was a guy about as big as Gohan. He wore something very similar to what Gohan wore except it was blue.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a light show!" he exclaimed.

I knew this voice. It was the same voice that helped me before, and the same voice I hear in my dreams.

"…dad?" I said.

"Hey! What're you doing just standing there! Come give your old man a hug!" I ran to him as fast as I could and gave him the biggest hug I could.

"It's really you! The voice from my dreams!"

"Oh, so you recognized my voice, that's my boy. Good to see you, son."

"I've always wanted to meet my dad, the Great Goku!" The ray of light soon started to fade as the last person emerged out of it.

"It's been over a decade since the seven Guardians were together like this;" he said. This voice, too, sounded oddly familiar. "and we also have the Next Generation Guardians of Earth assembled well, this is quite the occasion."

Something about him was different from the others, and yet…so familiar as well. What a strange feeling. He was a lot less muscular than the rest and was only a few inches taller than Vegeta. He had long black hair that reached down his back and wore a black body outfit with red armor protecting his shoulders, body, and legs.

"Who...are you?" I asked. "Have we met?"

"You don't know me boy? Have I taught you nothing...? Let me give you a hint." he said.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then quickly glared at us. But what was in his gaze was the three tomoe eyesight of the Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan. The second I saw it I instantly knew who he was.

"That's…the Sharingan! Dad, tell me that isn't who I think it is!" Dad said nothing. He only looked at him with a somber stare.

"That's right Next Generation, I am the only human Guardian of the Last Generation. The most powerful Uchiha in history, I am Madara."

* * *

**Note: This was kinda funny because I wrote this chapter about a year ago before Madara Uchiha was revealed to be dead. I always thought he was dead but lol I guess I got lucky =p**


	14. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**DBNG**

**The Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

"That's…Madara? But how dad, that's impossible! What's going on? I thought Madara was alive." I questioned.

"Cael, you're not ready to know yet…" answered Goku.

"Not ready to know what? What won't you tell me…?"

"The mystery of Madara will be revealed soon, so be patient."

"We're wasting time." barked Piccolo "Let's begin the training. Mr. Popo, please?"

"Of course Piccolo. All of you will enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with your Guardians. Originally the time chamber could only hold two people. But we have made advancements to the chamber over the past two decades to be able to accommodate all of you for a full year. Food, beds, and washrooms have all been added to make up for the immense size of the group. Please, follow me to the chamber."

We all started to follow Mr. Popo except for Zephyr. Zephyr remained motionless like a statue, only staring at his father with the most grim stare.

"Why the stare son, are you that intimidated by me?"

Vegeta stood a few inches away from Zephyr and stared him down as well.

"What's the matter boy, you haven't said a single word."

"You're supposed to be my dad huh? To be honest I was expecting something a little more. Somehow…I'm not impressed."

Goku's look soon turned worried. "Oh boy, he's asking for it."

"Oh really? Not impressed huh? I think I can do something about that." Vegeta drove his fist right into Zephyr's gut. Zephyr's eyes widened and his mouth hung wide open. This was probably the first time he ever felt such a rush of pain.

Zephyr slowly started losing consciousness and balance. His feet could no longer support his aching body. As his legs gave way his body fell forward. Before he hit the ground he slammed his foot down and supported himself up.

"…sorry…old man…you've been dethroned…I'm the new Prince of all Saiyans…"

"Hahahaha! Ambitious aren't we? Good job not losing consciousness after the first hit; at least that proves you're my son…now, sleep."

Vegeta used both fists this time to slam Zephyr's head into the ground, completely knocking him out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. "Are you crazy! He's your son!"

"Caelum, stop!" Dad grabbed me as I chased for Zephyr.

"This is Vegeta's way. Let him train Zephyr the way he sees fit. He is his father."

Vegeta lifted zephyr up and over his shoulder.

"Well, are you all just going to stand there? Get moving!" ordered Vegeta.

"Right, follow me everyone."

We resumed following Mr. Popo as he lead us to the Time Chamber. Finally, we reached the chamber.

Mr. Popo opened the door for us to enter. "At first it'll feel strange. Your bodies will need a bit of time to get used to the Chamber, but you'll do just fine. I have faith in all of you.

We walked into the room and once all of us were in Mr. Popo closed the door.

It felt really humid inside. That was the first thing I felt. The next was the gravity, then the lack of oxygen, and then the intense heat. Within seconds I was panting.

"We're supposed to stay in here for a year? I can barely take it now! I hope there's enough water in this place!" Suigetsu was the first to complain. He was really just saying what the rest of us felt but didn't say. Trunks patted Suigetsu on his back.

"No worries, after the first day you'll get used to it."

My panting slowly ceased. I was starting to get used to it already. "There you go lil' bro. See, it isn't so bad once you get used to it. Now you know what dad and I had to go through for our battles."

Piccolo opened a drawer and removed a capsule from within. He pushed the button on it and threw it on the ground. A cloud of smoke emerged and inside was a box. "Everyone, come and gather your training gear. Each Guardian has training gear suitable to their style of fighting."

Vegeta was the first to reach into the box and gathered two sets of Saiyan armor and body gear. "Hmph, I'll see all of you in a while. We have some serious training to do and I don't feel like being held back by your soft training." Vegeta took Zephyr and disappeared into the distance.

"So that's Zephyr's dad huh? Wow, he's like an much more arrogant and reckless Zephyr." I commented,

"That's nothing, you should've seen him when I first fought him. The Vegeta you're looking at is the _nice_ Vegeta."

"Alright, all Next Generation Guardians besides Zephyr of course gather around me and I'll explain a few things." Jessica, Itachi, Nagato, Deidara, Suigetsu, and I gathered around Piccolo as he started his explanation.

"Okay, as you can see there are 20 beds spread around the Chamber. You may pick whichever you wish. There is enough food and water in the storage to last us a whole year, possibly more. This training will be the hardest thing you've ever done in your life. But you are all Guardians of Earth. I have nothing but the utmost faith in each of your abilities. As you saw, Vegeta pulled out a pair of training gear for him and Zephyr. There is a set of armors and gears for each of you as previously stated. Just reach in and gather your respective sets of gear."

We all reached into the box and gathered our armor. Mine was exactly like Zephyrs. "Wow, so this is Saiyan armor huh? It's pretty light, but incredibly durable; nice."

Everyone else's gear was pretty generic. Just a copy of our Saiyan armor but designed differently for each Guardian. Suigetsu's and Deidara were the only ones that were significantly different. Suigetsu's had a spot on his back where he could place his sword, and Deidara's had multiple pouches around his body for his clay.

"Alright, now that all of you have your gears it's time to start your training. For the first day training isn't as important. Your first priority is to get to know your Guardians. We have a year in here, so you might as well should get to know who you're succeeding. We shall also meet a few times a month and have training sessions as a Team for a whole day. It's important for you all to learn how to fight together. Now go, I'll see all of you in a week. Also, you can change any part of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to a terrain of your choosing, however small or big. Just imagine it and it should happen."

We all separated with our respective Guardians and spread ourselves apart across the vast Time Chamber and initiated training.


	15. Begin Training!

**DBNG**

**Begin Training!**

"So Itachi, you're an Uchiha right?" asked Madara. "Well it's good to know that there's an exceptional Uchiha worthy of being a Guardian this generation; and you've even awakened the Mangekyo I see. This should be an interesting year for you."

Itachi stared at Madara in a seemingly analytical manner. "Who are you? It's hard to believe that you're the same Madara who is still alive. If you really are Madara then who is the Madara behind the mask on Earth below?"

"My, my. So many questions. I suppose the truth should come out sometime. However, I will only tell you the truth once I have accepted you as my true successor."

"True successor?"

"That's right. You may have the rest of the Guardians convinced but I am a person of substance, and I want to see proof of you succeeding me. Now then…for your first test…"

Madara closed his eyes, then violently opened them. "…escape."

"That's the…Eternal Mangekyo!" The area around Itachi started to warp and phase. "So this is the level of Genjutsu the Eternal Sharingan provides…"

"Look at the them…they're just sitting there staring at each other…Uchihas," commented Suigetsu. "I'll never understand them. Anyways, what's first Trunks? I'm ready to train now. We can get to know each other during training."

"I agree. First of all…that sword…" Trunks awkwardly glared at Suigetsu's Be-header blade. "umm, do you intend to train with that?"

"Oh," Suigetsu removed his sword from his back. "it can regenerate on it's own as long as I draw blood with it. That's why I want to start training ASAP."

"I see. In that case you're first going to have to get strong enough to actually cut me." Trunks removed the sword on his back and showed Suigetsu. "This is the most powerful sword in the universe. The ultimate blade, The Z Sword."

Trunks made a small section of the ground gravel like and stabbed the sword into the ground. "The moment you're able to remove this sword from this spot is when we can _really _start training. You have six hours to pull this off."

"Six hours? I'll do this now!" Suigetsu pulled on the sword with all his might trying to free it, but couldn't even make it budge an inch. "Ah! How heavy…is this thing?"

Suigetsu let go of the hilt and shook his hands trying to get rid of the burn on his palms. "Haha! You'll have to try a lot harder than that." mocked Trunks.

"…alright then…" Suigetsu's arms instantly expanded as he pumped his arms up into their buff form. "…now…let's give it another try!"

Suigetsu tried once again to pull out the Z Sword, but nothing changed from before. After a few seconds he gave up and gasped for air. "Ah…Hah…even in my buff form I wasn't able to budge this thing at all…hah…"

"Nice guns you got there. Now you really look like a Saiyan." commented Trunks. Suigetsu reduced the muscle mass in his arms and returned back to normal. "Damn, even in my buff form I can't do anything…hey Trunks, how about giving me a hint or a clue or something. This sword is unusable!"

"It's the Z Sword for a good reason. I know you'll find a way so you don't need my help. Just wake me up when you start making progress, I'll just take a short…nap…*snore*" Trunks lay on the floor sleeping.

"Tch some help you are…"

"Hey, green man!" yelled Deidara. "How about we skip these stupid introductions and do some training! I'm not here to make friends; now, teach me a powerful technique, hmm!"

"Green man huh? asked Piccolo not amused. "Why you, as the next Cloud Guardian you should show your master some respect!"

"Well, I haven't seen anything from you to warrant this 'respect' you speak of, so why don't you 'wow' me with something amazing, hm?"

"Okay then how about this, If you can land an attack on me then I'll teach you a powerful technique; sound good?"

"That's it? Just hit you with an attack? You're making this way too easy!" Deidara reached into his pouches and started forming clay birds. "Here! Try dodging these!"

Nagato and Gohan trained off in the distance.

"Shinra Tensei!" Nagato sent a shockwave at Gohan who stood virtually unaffected by the attack. "Not bad," said Gohan. "you're going to have to produce a lot more power though."

Gohan fired an energy blast at Nagato extended his arm out and caught the blast. Slowly, Nagato started absorbing the attack until it was completely gone.

"Hmm, you've got some pretty interesting abilities there Nagato."

"Thank you, but there's more."

Nagato crouched and placed both palms on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Three gigantic summons appeared: A bull, a bird, and a Cerberus. Nagato hopped onto the bird and took flight while the bull and the Cerberus charged towards Gohan.

Gohan caught the bull by the horns and halted it's attack. He then tossed the bull at the Cerberus. On impact the Cerberus split into two. "That's…odd…" commented Gohan.

Nagato raised his hands in the air and started charging an attack. Gohan noticed Nagato and flew up to him. The bird left Nagato levitating and dove straight for Gohan. Gohan caught the bird by the beak and threw it like a javelin at the Cerberus below.

"You're going to have to do better than that Nagato!"

"Very well." Nagato pointed his hands at Nagato and released his collected energy. "Shinra Tensei!"

A much more powerful shockwave engulfed Gohan. With the sheer force of Nagato's attack, he sent Gohan plummeting to the ground. All the summons attacked Gohan at the same time. They were all blown away by a massive energy.

Nagato landed back on the ground and watched as Gohan rose from the ground with a raging aura around him.

"That attack was strong enough to destroy Konoha…and he just got up like it was nothing…the Lightning Guardian: Capable of taking the full force of an enemy attack and protecting the family…so this is the power of a Guardian."

"Not bad, good start. You actually forced me back. I'll let you know something, Nagato. I'm using less than 5% of my power."

"Naturally, you _are _a Saiyan. This wouldn't be much of a training experience if you didn't go easy on me."

"Good, you understand then. Alright then; Ttime for Round Two."

"So, when do we start training Dende?" asked Jessica. "I'm really itching to fight." Jessica was shadow boxing and hopping from side to side with excitement.

"Hold on Jessica, slow down. You're already an amazing fighter so let's work on your healing abilities."

"I'm already a good healer too. There pretty much isn't anything I can't heal."

"Really? Okay then…"

Dende thrust his hand into his chest. He coughed out blood as he stabbed himself. "Oh my gosh! Are you insane? What're you doing?"

"…go…ahead Jessica…heal me…"

"I…I can't heal a fatal wound like that! You stabbed your own heart! I'm not a miracle worker!" Dende placed his hand over his heart and started emitting a green glow. Within seconds he already started healing himself.

"Unreal…you're actually healing yourself, and fast!" Dende was back to normal in no time. "Ah, much better. Sorry to give you a scare Jessica, but I had to give you a demonstration."

"I thought you were dead, and now you're as good as new."

"This is the level of healing I want you to reach. Being a strong fighter is important, but there will be times when your comrades are badly hurt and you'll need to heal them no matter how close to death they are. We'll start with smaller wounds, then move our way up alright?"

"You got it!"

"Alright Cael, let's begin." said Goku.

"Right!"

"First, I want you to become a Super Saiyan."

"Alright."

I transformed into a Super Saiyan in front of my dad. My dad did the same in front of me.

"Good, we're just going to train the old fashion way. Try to make me move from this position. This is the same training I used on Gohan, so it should work on you. You can change the terrain to anything you want, training in white space gets boring fast."

"Okay." I concentrated and changed the terrain around us into a prairie.

"Ah, good choice. Okay, come at me!" "Here I come!"

I let out a fury of attacks at my dad. He dodged every attack, every kick, every punch. Nothing connected. He didn't even need to block, all he did was shift his body slightly up, down, left, and right and he was able to maneuver through all my attacks.

After a few rounds I stopped and caught my breath.

"You might want to power up son. Yeah, go to your max."

"My max? Here goes."

I started powering up. My aura flamed furiously and grew larger. "AHHHHH!"

"Whoa…Gohan…is that…Cael?"

"Yup, he's just powering up. He reminds me a lot of Goten, a born natural."

I finished charging up and was ready to go another round with my dad. Before he was able to react I shoved my knee into his face. He was about to take a step backwards but caught his balance on one leg. He swung his airborne leg at me and I used both arms to block it.

"Hey! You didn't say you'd attack me."

"Never expect your enemy to not attack you, especially when you're the one who delivered the first blow. That was good; I wasn't expecting you to hit me that soon. I might actually need to block this time." And with that, we continued our training together.

The first day was tough, tougher than we imagined. We were all given seemingly impossible tasks; some of which to be completed in grueling conditions. Though each of us had a goal which drove us forward. Whether it was to protect the person they love, to become stronger than any other, or to be the weapon for peace; each of us were motivated by our own desires. As for mine, well…let's just say there's a certain someone I want to make proud.


	16. Group Battle

**Note: Line-breaks within chapters will mean flashbacks.**

**DBNG**

**Group Battle**

The first day was pure hell. I had never been in so much pain in my life. We gathered together to eat as we exchanged our first day stories.

"Dammit, hm!" yelled Deidara. "I can't believe I wasn't able to land a single bomb on Piccolo! What the hell? My art is perfect!"

"The first day's always the hardest kid, you'll get me soon, don't worry."

"…Suigetsu! Is that…the Z Sword you're carrying?" Gohan seemed astounded by what Suigetsu held in his hands. "Oh, this thing? Yeah, didn't think I'd ever pull it out; but I did."

"H-how? I had to struggle really hard to pull that out, and even had to transform just to get it out."

"Haha," Laughed Suigetsu. "Well..."

* * *

Four hours had passed with absolutely zero progress. At this point Suigetsu was about to just give up. He sat on the ground staring at the blade in his frustration.

"…damn, maybe I can't do it after all…"

_Don't say that Suigetsu. You can't keep on beating yourself like_ this.

My words from earlier echoed in his head.

"Get out of my head…dammit. You may have calmed me down but that doesn't mean you can…wait…calm…" Suigetsu stood up and stared at the sword.

"Now that I think about it, I've gradually exerted more and more effort and force trying to remove this thing. Maybe I should try being more relaxed. Become…calm…quiet…still…" Suigetsu closed his eyes and placed one hand on the hilt of the blade.

"Wash away all the stress in my body, and clean me anew…like the Rain."

He exhaled deeply, allowing the stress to leave his body. First from his shoulders, then down his arms, and finally out his fingers until he was perfectly calm. Slowly, Suigetsu started pulling the sword out of the ground and before he knew it he had already pulled out the sword with ease. He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was holding.

"Whoa! I'm holding it! Haha, and to think I struggled so much when all I had to do was relax. Hey Trunks, check me out!" Trunks slowly woke up from his nap and stared at Suigetsu resting the blade over his shoulder.

"Wow…well I'll be damned; I honestly didn't expect you to figure out how to pull out the sword within the time limit. Good job, I'm quite surprised!"

"I know right? Now that I know the secret to this thing I've practically mastered it!"

"Just try swinging it."

Suigetsu took a step back and swung the sword. His muscles flexed for an instant and as soon as they did the blade promptly fell to the ground, taking Suigetsu with him.

"Gah, what the hell…it's heavy again!"

"You tensed your muscles Suigetsu. Even doing so for a second is enough to drop the sword. You must get use to remaining 100% calm and exerting no effort at all, while exerting effort at the same time through blade. That alone will greatly increase your power. You may not feel it now, but your muscles are getting a ridiculous workout. The only reason you can use the Z Sword is because you're the Rain Guardian; no normal human being can wield that sword. Either way, you'll become immensely strong. Not only will you be able to masterfully wield a sword, but you'll have strength to rival even a Saiyan. Well, maybe that last part is exaggerated, but you get the idea."

"That's all I need to hear. You sure do talk a lot, but the one thing I caught in that speech of yours is that this thing will make me strong. That's the only thing that matters."

* * *

"And that's how it happened. Ever since I've been practicing with this thing and getting the hang of it. I almost couldn't use it the first day due to how incredibly sore my entire body was. This thing really is a full body workout."

As we ate, we heard footsteps approaching us from a distance; it was Vegeta. I got up and confronted him.

"Hey Vegeta, where's Zephyr?"

"Spare me the conversations, I only came here to get food for Zephyr and myself. Zephyr couldn't quite make it. Let's just say he's had a rough first day."

"Why don't you just go easy on him, it's only his first day!" I argued.

"Oh please. Go easy on him? This isn't some resort you know. We didn't come here to go _easy_ on you, we came here to train and to train hard; and if Kakarot is so soft that he can't even give his kid a decent training then you will quickly discover how far behind you will fall behind Zephyr."

Vegeta grabbed the biggest pot of food and left once again into the distance. Vegeta was really strict. The only time I ever really saw Zephyr was when he came to sleep. Whenever I tried talking to him, all he'd say was,

"Sorry Cael, my dad told me not to speak to anyone about my training or my experiences."

So pretty much any dialogue between us was limited.

After the first week, things got better. It became easier to breath, easier to move, and generally easier to live. By now we had all gotten used to the harsh conditions of this place. Training didn't seem to change much either. I couldn't even tell if I was getting any stronger. Each training session was the same for all of us. Fight, get beaten, get up, rinse, repeat; over and over for the entire week.

I think what they were trying to teach us was never to give up. Even when things were tough and completely hopeless; they were trying to teach us to get up and try again. I suppose it worked but…it was hard.

Because of the very routine-like lifestyle, time flew by rather quickly. Before we knew it, it was time to gather for our first scheduled group battle.

Piccolo gathered the six of us around him as he explained how the day would go.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we can commence today's training. However, I doubt Vegeta will let Zephyr train with us. Vegeta has always been one to train alone. Quite frankly we don't have time to wait for him. Today will be your first training session as a team. In the past we used to prefer fighting individually, but times have changed and opponents have become stronger. There _will_ be opponents who you have to work together to defeat. Your opponent today will be Goku, and your primary goal will be to defeat him while in his Super Saiyan state."

"Defeat? I have a hard time even moving my dad. Do you really think we can defeat him as a team?"

"Do not underestimate your collective powers. I suppose a good primary goal will be to forcibly move him from his current position. Do whatever you need to prepare for this fight for the next few minutes. Warm up, stretch, perhaps even formulate strategies. For the most part you will learn how to fight together through actual combat so don't worry too much about that. Just treat this like your normal training session and do your best."

Do our best…yeah right, against dad that isn't saying much…

Piccolo's ears flickered as he turned his head and looked into the distance. A figure emerged out of the mist.

"Great, what does he want…more food for his exhausted son?" I commented.

To my surprise it wasn't Vegeta, it was Zephyr! Alright! With Zephyr here this'll make the fight much easier.

Vegeta followed shortly after. It was strange, I barely noticed him. I saw him every now and then, but gradually he changed. For the most part, he was the same. However he seemed altered to me in some way.

"Hey, glad you could join us." I told him.

"Thanks. Father didn't go so hard on me during our last training session, so I could come and join you guys."

"Sounds to me like he's overdoing it."

"Nah, it isn't too bad once you get used to it. To be honest, this is how I'd prefer to train. At least I know I'm working as hard as I can."

Wow, just talking to Zephyr right now felt as if I was talking to someone completely different. This is the first real conversation we've had in a while; and by the sound of it he sounds a lot more humble. I wonder what happened to him. He used to have something arrogant to say in almost every sentence before, but now he's…almost nice. I guess training with someone twice as arrogant as you can have that kind of effect on you.

"Zephyr, I've already explained today's training session to everyone else, but basically you are all going to take on Goku. For now, just focus on making Goku move. If you can apply enough pressure as a team to make him make a defensive step back, then that'll be a good start. Goku, they're ready now."

"Right, here goes!" Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and got into his traditional battle stance.

"Alright Zephyr," I started. "I think he'll definitely have to take a step back if we all rush him. Here's what I'm thinking…" A violent gust of wind swept past me as Zephyr flew straight towards Goku.

"Wait Zephyr! You can't do this alone!" Zephyr transformed into a Super Saiyan mid flight and delivered a powerful left kick. Goku blocked his kick with his right arm. Zephyr remained airborne right above Goku alternating between his left and right leg, delivering kick after kick at Goku who blocked each attack, each one as strong as the last.

"Damn you Zephyr, you're not thinking straight. You're not going to win like that." I prepared to join him until Jessica put her hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Hold on Cael, look closely. Look at your dad and then look at Zephyr."

I looked at the two of them closely. I didn't see anything special or significant. Zephyr just kept on wailing his kicks and my dad simply just blocked each of them.

"I don't get it." I said.

"Goku is struggling to keep up with Zephyr. It's slight, but I can see it." continued Jessica. "Zephyr is unleashing a barrage of attacks without showing any sign of slowing down or fatigue. While he may not be as powerful, his relentlessness is what's making him dangerous. Soon, Goku won't be able to keep up with him at his current level."

Jessica was right. Dad's blocks were slowing down while Zephyr maintained a continuous assault. Within a split second Zephyr shifted his attack pattern and drove his foot right into dad's gut.

Dad couldn't react quick enough to block it, just like Jessica said. Zephyr used his other leg to knock Goku into the ground several meters away.

I couldn't believe it. He did something that took me a whole day to accomplish in seconds, amazing; even Piccolo was amazed.

"…well, at least we now know what's been tiring Zephyr out so much." said Piccolo. "Vegeta must have been training Zephyr to be capable of releasing an endless onslaught of attacks within a short period of time, just like a Raging Storm which shows no remorse."

"Hmph, so this is the 'Great Goku' that defeated my father; what a laugh." mocked Zephyr. Well, at least he was still arrogant in battle…

"Haha, got to hand it to you, Zephyr. When you hit me, I swear you looked just like Vegeta. Must be my imagination, but if I want to keep up with that level of attack without fighting back I'm going to have to…ascend."

Goku got up and started powering up. His energy suddenly erupted. Strands of his hair stood up even more and electricity surrounded his body.

"Now then, let's try that again…Zephyr." he said.


	17. Guardians VS Goku

**DBNG**

**Guardians vs. Goku**

Sparks flew everywhere around Goku as Zephyr gazed at his transformation.

"Hmm, Super Saiyan 2 huh?" he said. "Good, maybe now I can really test myself."

Zephyr continued his assault, now using both arms and legs in a full on attack. This time Goku remained in one spot dodging every attack. Every punch, every kick, all of it avoided without even taking a single step back.

Zephyr paused after a moment and took a step back. "Well…at least now you're a little bit harder to hit; but even that will change soon!"

Goku teleported out of sight and reappeared far away from Zephyr. Zephyr chased after him and swung a punch at him. Goku teleported away again, dodging the attack. He continued doing this until he teleported high above us. Zephyr chased after him once again and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"You've gotten pretty fast. Why don't we change up today's exercise Goku? I've gotten bored of this cat and mouse game."

"Okay. That wasn't part of today's training; but I can see that you want a little more. Try to keep up with me, okay?" Once more Goku teleported. Zephyr looked around for him but couldn't find him.

_"Looks like he's increased his speed again…now I can't even track him. At least he made things more interes…"_

Before Zephyr knew it Goku sent him plummeting with a single kick.

_"Damn, where did he come from? I was looking everywhere for him. Then all of a sudden he attacks me from nowhere?"_

Zephyr teleported right behind Goku, clamped his fists together and hammered Goku's head. His fists went right through Goku's body as if he wasn't there.

"An afterimage!"

Zephyr made a quick 180 degree turn to block an incoming punch from Goku.

"Not bad, Vegeta taught you well." Goku then opened his palm and sent Zephyr crashing into the ground with a single shockwave.

"AHHH!" Zephyr's energy exploded around him as he stopped his descent. He extended his arms behind his body and started powering up. His muscles substantially grew in a single moment. Zephyr's charging started changing the terrain into a mountainous area.

"Galick Gun…Fire!" Zephyr fired a large purple beam attack at Goku who simply smacked it away like it was nothing. "What…no…I put everything into that attack…"

Zephyr panted in exhaustion. Charging up and firing an attack like that must have taken quite a bit of energy. "Hah…hah…damn, I used up too much…I was sure that would work…"

Zephyr transformed back down to his normal state and fell to his knees gasping for air. "Damn. I need to be able to stay transformed…longer…"

"Ka-me…" Dad started charging a Kamehameha wave. Blue energy filled up the space between his palms and grew larger as he charged. "...ha-me…HA!"

Dad sent a Kamehameha wave straight for Zephyr. This attack was at least twice the size of Zephyr's Galick Gun. Zephyr didn't move an inch, he must have been exhausted after that last attack.

"Zephyr!" I yelled.

"Shinra Tensei!" yelled Nagato.

Before I could make my move Nagato flew right past me. I barely saw him, it was like a rush of energy just swept right by me. Looks like Nagato's learnt a few new tricks.

Nagato stopped in front of Zephyr and faced the oncoming attack. He raised his hands up towards the beam and started absorbing the wave on impact. Dad continued his attack, not stopping his Kamehameha wave.

"You're far too irrational Zephyr," told Nagato. "let us help you. We're a team."

"Nagato…thanks, I'll only need a few minutes to catch my breath."

"Make that one minute." Jessica placed her hands above Zephyr and started healing him. "Don't worry, I'll get you back on your feet in no time."

"Thanks Jessica."

Crows started appeared behind Goku and gathered together to form Itachi.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Itachi.

Goku ceased his Kamehameha and turned to block himself from the fire. Itachi's attack engulfed Goku. However, he seemed unscathed.

"No way an attack of this level can harm me." said Goku. Itachi continued to release his attack in a continuous flow of fire. From within the fire, more crows appeared around Goku and formed into Itachi in front of him.

"What? How can you be inside your own attack?" asked Goku as he stared into Itachi's Sharignan.

We all watched from below as Goku seemingly stared into nothing.

"I don't get it. Why is dad just staring into space?" I asked.

"I have him in a Genjutsu." Itachi stood next to me also looking up at Goku. "Zephyr's previous skirmish with Goku allowed me to trap him in a Genjutsu. You should prepare to finish him off while I have him. He's going to be blinded for some time so he won't be able to see anything. He's rather weak to Genjutsu."

"Nice! Hey Suigetsu, why don't you get up and help us?" Suigetsu just sat on the ground in a meditative stance, crossing his legs with the Z Sword in his lap. He remained perfectly still and calm; not even moving an inch.

"I guess he's concentrating. Alright then, here I go." I transformed into a Super Saiyan and started charging my attack.

"Zephyr! Let's hit him at the same time!" I told him.

"Thanks Jessica, I'm ready to fight again." he said.

"Ka-me-ha-me…"

"Galick Gun…Fire!"

"HA!" We both released our attacks at Goku who still stared into space.

"Hold on…something's coming…" observed Goku. Goku sensed the attack and dodged it. "Whoa, what the…? I don't see anything but I swear I sensed two attacks heading straight for me!"

"Shoot, dad sensed our attacks. Looks like just blinding him won't be enough. His sensing abilities pretty much give him another set of eyes."

"Cael, at this rate he's going to catch on to my Genjutsu soon. We have to beat him now."

"Yeah, but he'll just dodge it, I'm not sure if we'll be able to hit him."

"Just leave this to me, hm!" Deidara formed various hand seals and created a single clay bird. "I've learnt how to deal with opponents who constantly dodge attacks!"

"What's one bird going to do?" asked Zephyr.

"Just watch, hm!" Deidara positioned his hands around the bird. Soon, the bird started emitting a light purple aura. Suddenly, the bird started multiplying. First 2, then 4, then 16…and then…I stared in awe at the sheer number of birds Deidara had created…256 birds!

"Amazing…so this is the Cloud's Propagation ability."

"Now go!" yelled Deidara.

Deidara raised his hands, scattering the birds in all directions. At first, the birds randomly flew around Goku. That soon changed as Deidara focused his hands and bent his fingers, slightly twisting them.

The birds now formed various rings and patterns around Goku as if they were orbiting around him. Slowly, the ring of birds were closing in on Goku; shrinking their orbit until Goku was in a position where he couldn't dodge.

"What's going on? It feels like there's a few hundred energy balls all around me! I don't know if I can maneuver around them!"

Goku placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and concentrated. "It looks like the source is coming from…below! Got it!"

"Katsu!" Deidara clamped his hands and exploded all the birds in an instant, creating a massive explosion.

"What? None of my bombs hit…he disappeared!" Goku reappeared right behind Deidara and was ready to strike him. Suigetsu then opened his eyes, got up and dashed straight for Goku; I barely saw it.

Suigetsu shoved the hilt of the Z Sword into Goku's stomach.

"Tch, another afterimage." Suigetsu realized it was a fake even before making contact with Goku as he started fading; amazing. Suigetsu started looking around for when Goku would next strike.

"Damn, how can he be so fast? Not only that but his power shot straight up. How could he be getting rolled around by Zephyr then all of a sudden be so fast that we can't react to him? This Super Saiyan 2 transformation really boosts just about all his stats." stated Suigetsu.

"Come on Nagato, we have to do something. Can you pull him towards me?" I asked.

"I'll try. But I'm going to have to lock onto him first. The way he's moving around now I don't think I'll be able to catch him?"

"Don't worry guys," spoke Jessica. "eventually Goku's going to try to come for us. When he does…" Jessica got on all fours as her brown fur began covering her body until she transformed into her wolf form. "…I'll tear him apart."


	18. Battle Conclusion

**DBNG**

**Battle Conclusion**

"Nagato," said Jessica. "I'm ready when you are."

"Alright," answered Nagato. "Just one...moment..." he said moving his arms, trying to lock onto Goku.

After a moment, Goku suddenly stopped teleporting around and began being drawn in by Nagato. "Whoa, something's pulling me in! I gotta stop!" Goku halted in mid-air, stopping himself from being drawn in by Nagato.

"Jessica, you're going to have to get him like this. He's resisting my Bansho Tenin."

"That's good enough!" Jessica leaped straight for Goku and crushed him between her massive jaw. "Damn..." she growled as Goku's body faded within her grasp.

"I thought as much…" Jessica quickly reverted back to her human form to dodge an incoming attack from Goku. The two of them exchanged blow after blow, blocking and returning each other's attacks respectively.

"Wow, I may not be able to see you, but whoever you are you sure can fight! Judging from your energy you must be Jessica; I didn't know you were a fighter!"

"Hey Itachi!" yelled Suigetsu. "Didn't you say you had him in a Genjutsu? How does he keep on anticipating our attacks?"

"It seems temporarily blinding him won't be enough. His ability to sense our presence is far greater than I anticipated."

"Zephyr, Cael! A little help here!" suggested Jessica.

Zephyr transformed and the two of us joined the battle once more. All three of us unleashed various attacks on Goku simultaneously from three different sides. And yet, he was still able to block, defend, and dodge against all of us while still attacking at the same time.

"Not bad guys, you impress me!" Goku disappeared from our eyes and started blitzing everywhere again.

"As expected," observed Itachi. "regular genjutsu won't be enough. In that case..." Itachi widened his eyes and glared at Goku with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

In the next instant, Goku stopped teleporting around and lifelessly fell towards the ground. "Ugh, my body…what just happened?"

"Cael, throw him towards me!" yelled Deidara standing on his C2 Dragon. "I've been holding this bomb for some time now; but up till now he's been too slow for me to hit, hm!"

"Right!" I flew up, grabbed my dad's leg and tossed him at Deidara.

Deidara dropped a massive statue like figure towards Goku. An explosion much larger and more devastating than before scattered across the battlefield. At the last second Goku regained control of his body and Instant Transmissioned away and onto the ground.

The moment he landed Suigetsu formed several hand seals and trapped him in inside a water sphere.

"I have to remain perfectly calm…" Suigetsu held his arms out towards Goku. He had his fingers bent in a claw-like position and remained perfectly still. "...moving even the slightest muscle in my arms will disrupt the power of the jutsu."

"Zephyr, let's get him one more time." I told him. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA"

"Galick Gun!"

We released our attacks one last time; and finally managed to connect with Goku. This was our first legit hit on him in his Super Saiyan 2 state.

Suigetsu relaxed his arms, leaving Goku to freely exit the water prison. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "Wow, what a rush!" exclaimed Goku excitedly. "That was really fun, especially the part where I couldn't see anything. That made it really interesting!"

"You're…kidding…right? After taking both our attacks, your dad is still unscathed?" gasped Zephyr.

"Can't say I was really expecting to do any real damage to dad while he was in his Super Saiyan 2 form."

"Well done everyone," commended Piccolo. "you performed far better than I expected. Not only did you exceed my expectations and actually knock Goku down in his normal Super Saiyan form, but you also managed to land an attack on him in Super Saiyan 2. I'm very impressed, all of you should be proud. Take a break for now, in about half an hour we'll commence the exercise again."

Zephyr and I transformed back to our normal states and collapsed onto the floor.

"Wow Jessica, I can't believe you were able to hold your own against me like that. You're quite the fighter!" congratulated Goku.

"Thanks Goku." replied Jessica. "I've mainly been improving my healing abilities while we've been here so I haven't really practiced my taijutsu much."

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you train with Cael and me. It'd be a shame if your gifted fighting ability didn't get any training; plus you could heal us too!"

"Could I Dende?" she asked.

"I don't see why not." agreed Dende. "You're advancing very well in your healing abilities; and this way you can get both combat training and healing training in one session. I'm afraid I'm not much of a fighter, so this could be good for you."

"Then it's settled, you and Dende will join Cael and I in training. You can start by healing Zephyr and Cael, they look pretty worn out."

"Right!"

"Not bad Itachi," said Madara. "that genjutsu of yours would have worked on most people besides us."

"Perhaps, but I fear I may have overdone it a little. I can only use Mangekyo Sharingan so many times without losing the light in my eyes…if this continues on for the rest of the day, I'll begin going blind like I did before."

"I thought that would happen eventually. That's the trade off with the Mangekyo. Power, for blindness. I planned for this exact situation and I have an answer for your dilemma."

Madara opened his palms and a dark purple mist swirled and surrounded his hand. He concentrated the mist and condensed it into a small spherical object in the palm of his hand. The mist started to dissipate, revealing the object piece by piece.

"Impossible...how...?" asked Itachi.

"Have you learnt nothing this past month? You and I are Mist Guardians. The stronger the caster, the more powerful the illusion. As Mist Guardians we have the ability to create anything through illusions. We live, breath, and die by the illusion of life. Take nothing as it is, for nothing is as it seems. Remember this Itachi: There's an illusion within an illusion, hidden within an illusion there's another illusion. Born within an illusion is another illusion. Lies hidden within the truth..."

The Mist had completely disappeared within Madara's hand, revealing a Sharingan eye. "and Truth hidden within the lies. This is the Mist's Dogma. All Mist Guardians know of this truth."

"You can even create a Sharingan eye?"

"That's right. Of course you will have to create your own Sharingan since from what you told me you actually touched Sasuke's Sharingan eye through your genjutsu. That makes things a lot easier. Gaining Eternal Mengekyo Sharingan means nothing if you didn't gain it from your brother; that is where the true power lies. Only you can create your own light now. It's kind of ironic…your genjutsu abilities which originally took away your light will be the key to awakening that light once more."


	19. Conversation with the Guardians

**DBNG**

**Conversations with the Guardians**

Outside the Time Chamber, the 5 Kages were making final preparations for the war and for our arrival.

"I don't know how the rest of you can remain so calm about placing our faith in essentially Akatsuki 2.0!" argued the Raikage.

"Would you just drop it? We have more important issues to discuss like the war!" Tsunade had just about enough of the Raikage's rambling. "I suggest the 7 Guardians have reserved spots at Headquarters along with Raikage and myself. No doubt their power will be far greater than our own. It would be best to keep them with us and the intelligence team."

"I will prepare for their return." said Mifune standing up. "They will definitely be a powerful force in the war and I have a few ideas planned on how they can be best utilized. For now, the rest of you should return to your respective villages and make the final preparations for war. This meeting has come to an end."

Back in the Time Chamber, time seemed to flow much faster than ever before. Now that Dende and Jessica joined dad and I, training became a lot less repetitive. Once in a while Jessica and I would spar off instead of just dad and me.

I never really understood why they made this place out to be some sort of Hell on Earth. I think it's because I was here with my family and friends as opposed to being alone for a full year.

Some things didn't change, though. Vegeta was still extremely strict and secretive about his and Zephyr's training. As the months passed, we increased the amount of times we trained as a group. By the 5th month we even trained together for a whole week at a time.

I realized that this wasn't primarily an exercise to make us better team fighters. We were already great team fighters since most of us were in Akatsuki and generally knew each others' strengths and weaknesses and how to fight together. These exercises were first and formerly to get us better acquainted with each other.

I realized this after the 2nd month's group battle when we all gathered for dinner one night. That night was the first time we all exchanged stories of our past with each other. Though I already knew everyone's past, this was the first time any of them really talked to each other. None of Akatsuki ever spoke to each other before, and now, we were practically family.

_"The collective power of the Guardians is only as strong as their bond with each other."_

I remembered those words Piccolo told us when we first met him. Even Zephyr and Vegeta joined our dinners eventually. I couldn't decide if Vegeta had lessened the intensity of his training, or if Zephyr had just gotten used to that intensity.

Jessica was seated on the ground hugging her legs while observing dad and I train from a distance. Jessica always had a knack for being able to learn how to fight by observing; taijutsu was her forte, bar none.

"Hey Goku, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Jessica, interrupting our brawl.

"Uhh, sure. Take a break Cael; do some handstand shoulder presses until I get back."

"Okay." I got on both hands, straightened my body in the air, and started doing shoulder presses while dad went over to Jessica.

"So, what's up?" he said as he sat next to her.

"…I have a friend who…likes someone right, and she doesn't know how to get him to tell him since he's kind of...umm, air headed."

"Oh…this kind of story. That old trick won't work on me Jessica. I have 3 kids and went through this exact same conversation with 2 of them. So who's the lucky guy huh?" Goku nudged Jessica trying to get her to reveal the person.

"Ugh fine, I'll tell you…but you _ABSOLUTELY_ cannot tell Cael."

"You have my word. I'm pretty good with secrets."

She took a deep breath and was ready to continue. "I'm in love with Cael…"

"Well that's obvious."

"I know right! Well, I thought it was obvious anyways...except to Cael. He doesn't…look at me the way I look at him. Or I should say he doesn't look at me the way I want him to."

"Why don't you just tell him then?"

"I have, but he's too stubborn to take it as anything more than sibling love. I would be more assertive about it, but I'm afraid of possibly damaging our friendship…and I think that's the same reason why he's so stubborn about it too. I think its what's stopping him from possibly confessing his feelings, and it's what's stopping me from trying harder…"

"But you're not going to get anywhere just staying quiet and shy. You're a beautiful girl Jessica, I'm sure you can use that to your advantage somehow."

"Thanks Goku, but Cael isn't like that…just look at him." she paused as she observed me doing my exercise. "He's so carefree. He takes the world around him as what it is and never looks deeper for something…more. He's always been like this. That's why I decided: As long as I can stay by his side and be his best friend forever…as long as I can see him and be around him everyday…then I don't mind just being…"

"Are you sure Jessica? Are you comfortable with _only _being friends with him? You never want to have a chance at something more with him?"

"…I do…but I don't know if he'll receive my feelings the same way; and what if things go wrong and we can't be the friends like we were before? And now that I'm a Guardian I can't exactly afford to mess up our connection."

"You have to take that chance Jessica. Being a Guardian is important, but your happiness should come way before that. Isn't it worth it if you do find something more?"

"Well…yeah, that'd be great…but the risk is so great. I don't know if I can…"

"Tell you what, when you guys get out of here you'll have one more night before the war. Make that the night to make your move. Tell him how you have to have him before the war and don't take no for an answer. Open your entire heart to him. Basically make a really convincing argument that he can't refuse and make him confess to you."

"Wow Goku…do you think I can do that? I'd hate to use the war as an excuse though..."

"All's fair in love and war they say! The key is to be extremely aggressive. Gohan and I absolutely have to succumb to a girl if she's aggressive enough. Chi-Chi and Videl were probably the most aggressive girls we've ever known and they had us whipped. I'm sure Cael is exactly like us."

"Gosh, you really think he might like me?"

"Of course he does! Haven't you seen how he always protects you during our group training sessions? You're just as precious to him as he is to you; never forget that. You're like family to us Jessica, and I really appreciate your fondness of Cael."

Jessica blushed and smiled while tightening her grip on her legs. "Thanks Goku. I was feeling really nervous about it but now I think I have the courage to do it." Goku patted Jessica's head and comforted her.

"Good girl, you have loads of time to think about it anyways. For now how about sparring with Cael for a bit?"

"Sure!"

After much hesitation over these past few months, I finally worked up the nerve to approach Madara. "Umm, can I eat with you, Madara?"

"Have a seat kid." said Madara as he gestured to the ground. "Usually I'm not the type to talk much, but I've been meaning to talk to you." I sat on the ground next to Madara and collected my thoughts before speaking.

"Itachi told me about what's been going on outside, about how I've become the world's enemy." he started. "He's also told me a lot about you, and how we sort of have a father-son relationship…personally, I can't believe it. I never intended on having children, let alone being a father figure."

"I know I'm not yet ready to learn why you are the way you are, if that makes sense. But I want to know…did you tell Itachi anything about why you're so different from the one outside? You're hardly anything like the Madara I know."

"I, too, am at a loss for words. I don't know what changed me. To my knowledge, the thing that changed me was you Cael."

"You think so?"

"It's a possibility. It's ironic. Even I, the Mist, a being whose intentions are hidden am unsure of my own intentions. Though there is something I want to know: what're you going to do when you fight me? You'll be fighting for the world you know; they'll be counting on you to kill me. Will you do it?"

"Of course not. I never wanted strength to beat you, only to protect those that matter and to prove myself to you. Before I left you and Akatsuki on Earth, he told me to make him proud…I guess that's what's been driving me forward. It's so stupid, I'm putting the fate of the world on a silly promise I made with myself. I vowed never to let a comrade of mine die again. I just can't help but see the Madara I know as a comrade, even though I'll be fighting him soon. Honestly, I'm not sure what I'll do when I finally fight you, or rather, him; but there's one thing I know for sure: I refuse to let you die."

"You idiot, you really are just a kid. Such a fantasy-like ideal will never work in the real world. Kill or be killed, that's one of the worlds only true ideals…but thanks for trying to help me kid." Madara began coursing his hands through my hair. "Living my life I have learnt never to trust anyone. You are the first person to…help me; that's more than anyone's ever done for me. I think I see how I could become fond of you."

"And you're not so bad for an arrogant Uchiha. You remind me a lot of another Uchiha brat I know."

"Itachi's brother? When you see me again, make sure to give me a good beating for running some kind of day care with you kids. And what're you going to do when you face Sasuke?"

I gave him the biggest grin I could. "Save him of course!"

Madara grabbed my head and shoved it into my lap. "You really are an idiot, you know that? I admire your determination, but you can't save everyone!"

"Watch me!" I forced my head up under the pressure of his hand and met his gaze. "When I make a promise I keep it! It just isn't in my nature to break one!"

"Those 'promises' you live by will be your downfall kid."

"They'll also be the thing that saves your old ass!" I joked.

"Tch, cocky brat."

Piccolo and Gohan watched the two of us as we had our little argument. "That kid, he really does remind me of you Gohan."

"Tell me about it, blast from the past right?"

"Yeah. Cael became fairly fond of Madara, he practically looks up to him like a father. I've watched him grow up, and I've also seen Madara change as well. Cael changed the evil that was within Madara, similar to how you changed me. I'm not sure how the eventful battle with Madara will take place. It will, after all, be the most difficult battle of his life…I can only hope that Cael will be ready to take Madara's life if need be."


	20. Farewell

**DBNG**

**Farewell**

The remaining few months in the Time Chamber by far went by the fastest; and soon, our time here had come to an end, and it was time to leave. Piccolo gathered all of us around him in front of the exit for one last speech.

"Alright everyone, first of all congratulations for completing the trials of the Time Chamber. Outside you'll approximately have 36 hours, give or take a few, until the war. Do whatever you can to rest for the next day and a half. Follow me and we'll exit the Time Chamber."

Piccolo opened the door and we followed him outside. The first thing we all almost immediately felt was a strong gust of wind blow through all of us on top of the lookout. It was glorious; almost as if the planet itself was welcoming us back. The sun was out, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky; overall a gorgeous day.

I took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh outside air that I had so missed. "Wow…this really…feels good. I had forgotten how…awesome Earth feels."

"Don't get too comfortable, you still have a job to do tomorrow." Piccolo just had to ruin the moment and remind us of our 'duty'.

"Alright everyone," called Goku. "gather round me this time. I have something to say." This time Goku called our attention towards him. "The world is now in your hands. You are its Guardians now. As a little going away present, Piccolo will provide each of you an outfit of your choosing, along with your Official Guardian Coats."

"Official?" I asked dad.

"Of course! Most of you were part of Akatsuki, so its only fitting that we give your coats a makeover!"

"Mmmm..." grumbled Zephyr. "I don't know...we aren't Akatsuki anymore."

"Trust me, you're gonna love these. Piccolo, it's all you." gestured Goku.

"Right, just let me know what you want to wear and I'll change your outfit. First of all the coats; I'll put my own personal addition to them. The outside shall be designed in your individual Guardian insignia's along with your title. Come here Deidara. As my student you'll be my example."

"Hm, alright." said Deidara as he walked up to Piccolo.

"So, what do you want to wear kid?"

"You can just repair what I originally came back in. That's the outfit I'm most used to."

"Alright then." Piccolo placed his hand on Deidara's head and in an instant Deidara's entire body was surrounded in a bright light.

When the light disappeared, Deidara was wearing his original purple attire with the two pouches on the side along with a modified Akatsuki cloak. The cloak retained its original black color but now had a light purple outline that traced around it. Additionally, the clouds around the coat were also highlighted in the Cloud Guardian's traditional purple color. The most noticeable addition on Deidara's cloak was a massive Kanji sign, "雲" on the back of his cloak written in white with a purple outline as well.

"The Japanese Kanji which you see on Deidara's back means Cloud. All of you will receive your own." explained Piccolo.

"Hm, this is better than I thought." commented Deidara. "Didn't know you had an artistic side Piccolo. Could use little more bang but I like it."

"Oooh, Oooh! Me next, me next!" Suigetsu rushed to Piccolo anxious for his own.

"Alright Suigetsu, what would you like?"

"I'd like to wear something similar to what Trunks is wearing. It's been an honor to train under the greatest swordsman I have ever known. I would also like to bring honor to him in this war by fighting in his clothes."

"That's quite honorable of you." smiled Piccolo.

Piccolo placed his hands on Suigetsu's head and did the same for him. Suigetsu glowed for moment; and afterward was dressed in the same black tank top and jacket that Trunks wore**. **His coat was black just like Deidara's but was traced with light blue outlines both around the cloak and around the clouds. On the back of his cloak was written "雨", signifying the Rain.

"Looking good there, Suigetsu." commented Trunks. "You look just like me, especially with how long your hair's gotten."

I didn't even notice but Suigetsu's hair had gotten really long. He really did kind of look like Trunks. Not only that, but his body grew a lot; far more than any of us, both in muscle mass and height. I'd say he's just about as tall as the rest of us. Now that I think about it, all of us have kind of grown. I must have overlooked such an obvious thing since I was seeing them all the time.

Though Nagato, Itachi, Deidara and Jessica cut their hair every now and then in order to keep their hair under control. Since Zephyr and I remained in our Super Saiyan states throughout our training we had no need to cut our hair. My hair now kinda spiked out a little more forward. My bangs were a little thicker too and almost reached my ears. The craziest part is how the back of my hair now almost reaches my shoulders even in my Super Saiyan form.

Zephyr's in comparison is way, way spikier. Pretty much exactly like how Trunks' hair is when he's a Super Saiyan but even crazier.

"This looks awesome! Thank you Piccolo" thanked Suigetsu.

Piccolo did the same for the rest of us. Nagato preferred to wear what he wore growing up under Jiraiya since he was most used to that. His coat had green tracings and outlines with "雷" written on the back, signifying Lightning. Itachi decided to wear what he traditionally wore as well. His had dark violet tracings and outlines with "霧" written on the back for the Mist**.**

Jessica chose to wear what appeared to be Saiyan armor. She got a sleeveless black body suit stretching from her neck to her ankles with yellow shoulder plates, hip plates, and abdomen plates along with black breastplates. She also received white boots and gloves to complete her Saiyan outfit. Her cloak, of course also had yellow tracings and outlines as well as "日" written on the back for Sun.

"Wow, this is awesome! Thank you Piccolo. I make a pretty good Saiyan, don't you think Cael?" asked Jessica.

"Yours is definitely the flashiest." I told her.

Lastly was Zephyr and I; Zephyr went first.

"Piccolo, could I have something similar to my father's attire?"

"Vegeta's? That's quite a surprise. I didn't think you two got along very well. Especially in the beginning." stated Piccolo.

"That is true. You guys didn't exactly get to see us interact since the majority of my training was kept secret. The truth is, before I met him I had little to no respect for him. I couldn't understand how such a great warrior could have died so young. So I swore I would never end up the way he did and trained diligently everyday. But after meeting him, spending time with him, and learning about him for the past year I have nothing but the utmost respect for him, and all the Last Generation Guardians in addition to the New. Father would often times go on and on about the Pride of the Saiyan race. I don't quite get it myself, but..." Zephyr paused to briefly look at Vegeta who leaned on a nearby pillar with his arms folded, and then back at Piccolo.

"...my father is my Pride. He is the greatest man I have ever known. I'm kind of stealing Suigetsu's idea at this point, but I'd like to represent him as his son in this war and fight in honor of him."

Vegeta let out a slight smile and chuckle as he stared at the ground. "You idiot." he commented.

Piccolo smiled and slowly placed his hands on Zephyr's head. "You've changed so much, Zephyr. Dende and I have been watching you and Cael from the lookout for years now. And I can honestly say that you have experienced the greatest change out of all of us in this year. Vegeta isn't showing it, but that's his way of showing he's proud of you. But I'm sure you know that better than anyone now."

"I know; I've always known." he smiled.

"Good."

With that, Piccolo finally transformed his cloths. Zephyr wore something very similar to Vegeta's; a full blue sleeveless body suit. His gloves and boots, though, were crimson red instead of white like Vegetas. His cloak had red tracings and outlines, and lastly was "嵐" written on his back; of course signifying the Storm.

"Thank you Piccolo, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime kid. Hope you don't mind my little adjustments."

"Not at all, I think they look great."

"Splendid; it looks like you learned a few manners with Vegeta too."

"You think so? I didn't notice." Piccolo was right. Zephyr's personality, by far, went through the greatest change as well. He was still arrogant, but only in battle. Outside of battle he seemed humble and nice.

"I guess I'm up last." I said. "I really do hate to copy Suigetsu and Zephyr, but could you make my outfit like my dad's? Madara always told me stories about the 'Great Goku' ever since I was a kid; and after spending a whole year with him he's...far exceeded my previous depiction of him. He is my dad. Goten has worn his old outfit and so has Gohan, but I will be the first to wear his new outfit. That's what I want to wear."

"Nicely said, kid." Piccolo transformed my clothes into dad's exact blue gi outfit. My coat was outlined and traced in gold and had the kanji symbol, "空" for Sky on the back.

"You guys look really great. We're all really proud. Unfortunately, it's time to go." Spoke Goku.

"We know dad, we're ready. We've been ready."

We all said goodbye to each other. Somehow, this wasn't as sad as I thought it'd be. I think it's cause we all knew this moment would come from our first day in the Time Chamber. And it wasn't as if they were going away. Their spirits would be inside us.

"Itachi," started Madara. "go show the me out there that there's an Uchiha who can rival him. You're the most gifted member I have ever seen in our clan, maybe even as much as I was."

"I will make things right, Madara." responded Itachi.

"Hey Suigetsu, this is for you." Trunks removed the scabbard on his back along with the Z Sword inside and tossed it to Suigetsu.

"A-are you serious? I g-get your Z Sword?" stuttered Suigetsu.

"Yup! I can always have Madara just create another one anyways. Besides, I won't need it where I'm going. Let's start a tradition right here! From now on this weapon shall be passed down from Rain Guardian to Rain Guardian. So it's your turn now, you've earned it."

"Alright! With this I'll be unstoppable; thanks Trunks! I've learned more from you in this year than I have ever learned in my life."

"Take care of everyone else, alright Nagato?" said Gohan patting Nagato on the back. "As the Lightning Guardian you're the family's greatest shield. I know you'll do fine."

"I'll try Gohan. You've really helped me with my past. I used to be so vile towards those who hurt me, but you've helped me learn to forgive them. I'm really grateful."

Vegeta still leaned on the pillar staring at Zephyr standing a few feet away from him. The two of them stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments.

"So uhh, I mean..." mumbled Zephyr. "...thanks father...for everything. I, I learned to..."

"Come here, son." Interrupted Vegeta.

"What?" asked Zephyr.

"I said come here." Vegeta opened his right arm out to Zephyr.

"Don't be ridiculous father. There's no need for that."

Vegeta got off the pillar and put his right arm around Zephyr's head and pulled him into his chest.

"I've made it customary to hold my child at least once in my life. I know I'm technically not alive, but I probably won't be seeing you until you come over to our world."

The two of them remained silent for a brief moment before Zephyr broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I doubted you…"

Vegeta smiled at his son's remark.

"I'm sorry I insulted your honor." continued Zephyr.

Vegeta released Zephyr and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Go show them what our family's made of." said Trunks throwing his arm around Zephyr. "You know, all 3 of us are Prince's, right? So you better not soil our good name little bro."

"You mean you _were _princes. Sorry 'bro', but I only see one alive Prince around here." mocked Zephyr.

"You little brat." Trunks rubbed his knuckles into his head.

"We are a family of royalty." started Vegeta. "Each of us at one point in time were the Prince of all Saiyans, and now, that title is yours and yours alone, Prince Zephyr."

"I'll bring honor to our family and the Saiyan race, you can count on it."

Goku opened his palms towards me, gesturing them towards me. "Here, let's practice one more time, son."

I smiled and began punching his palms. "That's good form! Now who's the strongest fighter in the world?" he asked

"We are, together!" I yelled.

"Who's going to save the world?"

"We will, together!" I yelled punching even harder.

"Good! And no matter what…never forget. Where does your power come from?"

"My friends!"

"That's right! You are their strength..."

"...And I am theirs!." I yelled bringing my arm back for one last punch and so did he.

"Right!" we both yelled while clashing fists.

"Don't forget little bro." said Gohan patting my head. "Call on us whenever you need us. We're always watching over you."

"Thanks Gohan, and you guys better not forget, all of you..." I poked my thumb into my heart. "…that you're in here too. So don't stay quiet alright?"

Goku and everyone else started fading. "Cael," said Goku while fading along with everyone else. "you and everyone are this planet's protectors; this planet's Guardians. Farewell, my son."

Just like that, dad and everyone else vanished. Though they were gone, I could still feel them, all of them inside me; especially dad. I placed my hand over my heart, and I could feel him; still watching over me.

And now, the Ninja World was in our hands.

* * *

**Note: Just to give everyone some visuals, this is the picture that gave me the idea for their coats. I personally loved them haha.**

****** tinyurl(dot)com/c9cerzz**

****** tinyurl(dot)com/cmbva4k**


	21. Wanting Eyes

**Note: Promiscuous-ness incoming hehe.**

* * *

**DBNG**

**Wanting Eyes**

Mr. Popo handed me a bag and it felt like there were a bunch of pebbles in it. "Hey Mr. Popo, what's in this?" I asked shaking the bag up and down.

"It's a bag of Senzu Beans." he replied.

"Oh! So _these _are the Senzu beans dad talked about!"

"They are beans that can revitalize you even at a near death state." explained Piccolo. "They are very powerful beans Cael. My advice would be that each of you take one to keep for an absolute emergency. Do _not _use a Senzu Bean unless you utterly have to. In the past we tended to rely on them too heavily. They are to be used in emergency situations only, does everyone understand?"

"Right, right Piccolo we get it." Deidara waved his hands trying to get Piccolo to stop nagging. "I highly doubt we'll need them anyways, hm!"

"War is unpredictable, you'll never know until the moment arises. Alright, go get your rest everyone. War is in approximately 36 hours. You have the rest of the time to rest and do as you please, you've earned it. We'll watch you guys from here."

"Thanks for everything Piccolo." I thanked. "Okay guys, let's go. Would your parents mind if we stayed at your place Jessica?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they actually should be expecting us now." she answered.

"Great, everyone make sure you're connected to me somehow. This'll be a great time to test out Instant Transmission in the real world."

Itachi placed his hand on Nagato's shoulder who placed his hand on Zephyr who did the same to me. Jessica placed hers on mine, Suigetsu's on hers, and Deidara's on his. I put my index and middle finger on my forehead and focused to find Jessica's parents.

"Ah, there they are. Wow dad was right; I can search the whole planet like this."

"We're expecting great things from you guys. We've seen your power first hand, now go show the world that power as well." told Piccolo.

"Right Piccolo, goodbye!" I yelled.

I used Instant Transmission and we warped away from the lookout. We arrived in Jessica's house in the living room. Her parents were already seated on the couches as if they were waiting for us. Jessica's mom was the first to get up as she rushed to us.

"Oh my gosh…" She cried while grabbing and pulling at my hair. "…your hair Cael, it's so long!"

"Haha, yeah I guess it is." I laughed.

"Not only that but it's blonde! What did you do to your hair?" she said observing every strand on my head

"Cael's father and mine told us to remain in our Super Saiyan states until the war was over." answered Zephyr. "We've gradually gotten used to staying transformed and they didn't want us to lose our touch."

"And the rest of you must be the other Guardians." said Jessica's dad getting up. "We would be honored to house the 7 Guardians of Earth tonight."

"Thanks old man."

"Don't mention it. Come everyone, you all must be famished; let us have a great feast to welcome your return."

We followed pops as he took us to the dining room where we all sat and ate. I introduced the other Guardians to them as we ravaged the meal. This was our first real home cooked meal in a year, so we indulged ourselves as much as we possibly could.

We each told about our experiences in the Time Chamber and the kind of training we had to endure. Story after story flew by along with the time. To Jessica's parents, not much time had passed in the real world. But to Jessica and me, this felt like our time to catch up big time.

Soon, it became dark. We had been eating and telling stories for quite some time and hadn't even taken notice of the time. It had been so long since we'd seen them and time seemed to just fly with each story. One by one, we excused ourselves from the table. First was Nagato and Itachi, then Suigetsu, Deidara, and Zephyr; and finally, only Jessica and I were left at the table with her parents.

"Well, I'm sure the two of you need plenty of rest for tomorrow. We'll talk much more afterwards." Jessica's dad excused us from the table.

"Thanks dad, we'll be on our way then; come on Cael." Jessica grabbed my arm and tried to get me up.

"Hold up, hold up! Just one more steak." I complained.

"The food will be here tomorrow, so come on." I eventually gave in and let her pull me away from the table.

Jessica and I started walking through the hall to the staircase. She hadn't let go of my arm ever since we left the table. She had both arms hugged around my one arm; and it was starting to bug me.

"Hey…umm, you already pulled me from the table…" I said.

"Yup, I know." She just giggled to herself.

She moved one of her hands down to meet mine and tangled her fingers through mine.

"Hey...!" I yelled; caught off guard.

"Shhhh! Everyone's sleeping." She whispered while still giggling.

She rubbed her thumb up and down the back of my hand and stroked my arm the same with her other hand while we walked upstairs. Damn this was awkward, where did this come from suddenly? She insisted on holding on until we reached her room at the top. She even started walking slower to make this trip longer.

We walked in absolute silence. This was the most awkward few minutes of my life. Not a word was uttered between either of us. Finally we reached her room at the top.

"Alright, I didn't think we'd make it but we're here at last. Tomorrow's a big day so if you need anything just let me know, alright? I'll be in my room…so…" I waited for her to let go, but she didn't release a single finger.

"I can't go to sleep yet, it's too early." she said. "Come keep me company for a bit Cael."

"Come on Jess…I'm tired."

"It'll only be a few minutes, I promise." She opened her door while still holding my hand and dragged me in with both hands. I resisted, only inching step by step.

"Stop being so stubborn;" she said. "the longer you take the later you'll get your sleep." I let out a sigh and finally just walked in. She closed the door behind me and locked it. Obviously this wasn't going to be quick.

"Okay Jess, I'm really...like really tired," I yawned walking towards her bed. "so if you don't mind I might just crash on your…" Out of nowhere Jessica suddenly tackled me from behind. We flew across her room and slammed onto her bed.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled as she laid on top of me. "You're lucky your bed was here to break our fall otherwise I might not have been able to fight tomorrow!"

I turned around and tried to get up but she planted her hand right in the middle of my chest and pretty much pinned me down. "You're not going anywhere." she smiled.

"Can you at least let me raise myself up? It feels kinda weird talking to you from down here."

"Fine."

She finally let me raise myself up. I placed both arms on her bed and supported myself up to meet her gaze. She giggled once again at my little outburst of anger. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh as I collected my thoughts. "What exactly are you doing Jessica? This isn't like you…"

"How long have we known each other Cael?" she asked while taking off her Saiyan armor.

"Apparently long enough for you to be able to tackle me and not expect any repercussions. You know the answer to that anyways so why are you asking me?"

"We've known each other ever since we were kids." She brought her hand behind me head and slowly started running her fingers through my hair. "I've noticed everything about you Cael; but now, everything I _thought _I noticed about you is so different from the old you…"

She touched my face with her other hand and slowly moved it down to my neck, tracing me with her finger. "…your hair, your eyes, your face…this past year has changed almost everything about you…"

She continued tracing her finger down my neck and made a twisting path until she reached my heart. "…everything except your heart." She then opened her palm and moved her hand around my heart, trying to feel it. "Your pulse is so calm, even though my body is this close to yours."

Then, it hit me; Jessica's body was directly on top of mine. She sat on top of my lap facing right at me with her face only a few inches away from mine. We've known each other all our life. We've played together countless times, so being this close to her physically is nothing new, but this is the first time she's talked like this. And her eyes; there was something else in them. Something...lustful.

My pulse started rising. It took that realization to kick-start my pulse.

"Ah, there we go." Jessica felt my pulse rise and started smiling. She let go of my hair, grabbed my arm, and placed it on her chest.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked starting to blush.

"Can you feel my heart Cael?"

I paused and concentrated on her heart. I felt a fast heartbeat, much more rapid than my own. "Your heart…it's racing. Jessica, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, that's just how fast my heart beats whenever you touch me, whenever I touch you, and whenever I think of you Cael."

Wow, I always knew she liked me…but I had no idea it was _this_ much.

She brought her lips closer to mine and stopped centimeters in front of mine. My body froze as her eyes pierced through mine and hypnotized me. My heart rate rose higher and higher. She didn't connect lips with mine. Instead she brought her lips to my ears and whispered to me:

_"I want you Caelum."_

My heart skipped a beat, and with those words alone she shot my pulse straight through the roof. "What's wrong Cael? You're heart...it's racing." she mocked. "Are you getting as excited as I am?" She softly started kissing my neck. She sent shocks of energy throughout my body over and over every time her lips touched my skin.

"…Jessica, wait…" My breathing became heavier and uneven.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you." She slid her hands under my shirt and started feeling my body. She traced her fingers around the shape of my muscles. "Mmmm, you're so muscular; I love it." She whispered again in my ear.

Why wasn't I stopping her? It wasn't like I wanted this; or rather not right now...but somewhere at the back of my mind…I somewhat wanted the same thing. She gently sunk her teeth into the side of my neck.

"Ahhh…Jessica…" I groaned, tightening my grip on her sheets. I've never felt this way before. She filled my body and mind with bliss with every touch of her teeth. I felt like I was losing my mind.

"…ahh…harder. Jessica, harder…" I didn't even have control over my words anymore, lust slowly took control of me. She sunk her teeth harder and deeper into me. She kissed me back up my neck and onto my face. Her lips coursed along my jaw line and stopped right at my lips again.

"Jessica, I don't know if we should do this."

"You want to, I know what you want Cael. It's the same thing I want too; you want me and I want you…I love you."

I gave her no answer. I only stared into her lustful, wanting eyes; mesmerized by her beautiful gaze.

"What's the matter? Am I not pretty enough for you Cael? Do you have eyes for someone else?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I think you're ridiculously beautiful...you're perfect Jessica and I love you."

"Then try, that's all I'm asking for. I don't know what will happen tomorrow…I don't want to have any regrets…I want you now while we're still…"

"Don't think like that Jessica. None of us are going to die tomorrow. Besides, I'm a Saiyan; and even more so a Super Saiyan right now. What if I hurt you?"

"Oh please. If I can fight you as a Super Saiyan then this should be nothing."

"You're asking for it." I told her.

"No, I'm begging for it." She dug both her hands in my hair and brought my head and our lips together for the first time.

My arms became weak as we gently stroked lips. This sensation lit my entire body on fire, I couldn't get enough of it. I gradually lowered my body to her massive pillows and laid on them as she lay her body on top of mine. She intruded my mouth with her tongue and coiled my tongue with hers.

"Mmm, mmm..." We both moaned and groaned as our tongues danced around each other. I coursed my hands over her back and down to her hips. I never _really_ noticed how sexy Jessica was. Her body was amazing; her hips, her thighs, her breasts, her butt…likewise, every part of her face was perfect too; her lips, her eyes, her hair, all of it was perfection.

I moved my hands over her butt and rubbed her cheeks. "Mmmm…under all that innocence you're just a little pervert aren't you?" she laughed.

I rolled on top of her and laid her on the pillow gently. "And who's to blame for that?" I told her. This time I kissed her neck the same way she did me. She giggled and laughed as she moaned. "…Cael, you're tickling me."

"Just returning the favor."

I sank my teeth into her neck. "AHHH! Cael!" She clawed at my back as she moaned. I bit her harder and harder, sinking my teeth deeper into her like she did to me. "AHHH! Cael! Harder, Yes!" Her moans sounded so sexy. She moaned loader as I bit her harder and harder.

"Jessica, you've really grown up. I've always been around you so I guess I never noticed your body change over the years." I said taking off my top.

"And you've really grown too…you're so muscular." She traced my body with her fingers from my chest to my abs and then further down my body to my waist and started taking my pants off.

"Hold on…we're going _that _far?"

"Of course we are. We've already gone this far."

"Jess I, I don't know. Aren't we going too fast? We _just _started kissing less than half an hour ago…now you want to go this far on our first day?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rolled back onto the bed, bringing me on top of her. "Cael…I don't just want part of you, I want all of you right now." She grinned seductively as she glared at me. "I want you to make me moan and scream in pleasure. I don't care who hears, let them watch us for all I care. I just want you so much. Don't try denying it either because I can feel your emotions."

"Yeah, I admit I want you just as bad…but can we save this moment for, I don't know, a more special occasion? I don't like the idea of using this as a failsafe just in case something 'happens' tomorrow."

She tightened her grip around my neck and made a more serious look. "We're going to war tomorrow! I don't want to lose you without ever having all of you."

"I told you not to think like that Jessica!"

"Why can't you just _do _me like any other guy would? You know I've turned down dates with every guy who has ever asked me out! All of them would do anything to have me underneath them like this…and now when I'm willing to let you, the love of my life, have all of me just like I've _always_ wanted you refuse? I thought you loved me!"

"I do! I love you enough to wait Jessica; this isn't the right time and you know it."

Jessica started gritting her teach in anger. "Caelum! I am _not _going to ask you again." Her eyebrows furrowed together in anger as she stared at me. "Make love to me and have sex with me right here, right now!"

I stared at her conflicted. It was so hard to say no, but I had to look passed what we wanted and decide on what would be best.

"I can't…I can't do it Jessica..." I said turning my gaze away from her. "...I'm sorry." She widened her eyes and stared at me in shock.

My worst fears came true when I saw her eyes start to water.

"Jessica…no, it's not like that. I…"

She quickly drew back her tears and shoved her fist right into my crotch. I was speechless as all the pleasure that was previously in my body transformed into pain.

"Do you like this? Huh Caelum?" She yelled as she squeezed and crushed at my crotch.

"AHHH! Wait Jessica, OWW, OWW!"

"What was that?" she asked. "More you say? Okay, here!" She clenched her other hand into a fist and punched my right in the face, sending me right off the bed. I rolled around on the floor in agony trying to get over the pain.

"Dammit Jessica! That really hurt!"

"Shut up and go to sleep!" After rolling around for a moment I finally mustered the strength to grab the bed and tried crawling back into bed. I slowly brought my body up from the floor but was still aching in pain. Before I could get back in bed she shoved her foot in my face, this time sending me a good distance from the bed.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem Jessica?"

"Go to your room Caelum, your _company_ isn't needed anymore." She turned her back to me and got under her sheets.

"Don't be silly Jess. I've upset you, I saw tears in your eyes. How do I know you're not crying? I'm not leaving you."

She threw a pillow at my face. "Then you can sleep on the floor; and don't call me Jess."

"B-b-b-but the floor is cold." I stuttered. She pointed her index finger at me and lit my body with a yellow energy.

"There, that should keep you warm, now goodnight!"

"Jess, I mean...Jessica come on. Let me apologize properly." she gave me no answer. She didn't even move her body.

"…Jessica…" I sighed. "...the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you. I tried so hard…but in the end I…made you cry. I'm so sorry."

I laid there for the next hour trying to fall asleep, but my eyes were wide open; there was way too much on my mind. I rolled around on the floor trying to fall asleep, but I just couldn't.

"Jessica, I can't sleep. I know you can't either…can't we just talk?" I asked.

"The last person I want to talk to is you." she responded.

"Well can I at least come in? The bed is a lot more comfortable than the floor."

"…fine…"

"Thanks." I grabbed the pillow and crawled back into bed.

"I'm not doing this for you, Caelum. I'm doing this because we can't have our _big_ _brave_ Sky Guardian falling asleep on the battlefield. So you better go to sleep now."

I got under the sheets and stared at her back. She didn't turn to face me even once since she knocked me out of bed. I inched closer to her, slowly closing the gap between us.

"Get back to your side Caelum."

"The edge of the bed is literally right behind me. I'll fall right off!"

"Ugh, whatever. Just make sure you keep your distance. I don't want to be anywhere near…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her body close to mine, holding her tight.

"If you won't let me get close to you, then I'll bring you closer to me." I told her.

I burrowed my face in her beautiful hair. "Your hair…smells so…nice. It's just like your fur...beautiful..." I slowly started falling asleep. "…sorry…I'm such a bad…boyfriend…"

"You idiot, no you're not. You just care about me…more than I thought; and a little more than I'd like." She let out a long yawn as she, too, started falling asleep.

"So can I ever call you Jess again?"

"Mmmm, maybe. I'll think about it Cael."

"Well you can't call me Cael either then."

She let out a small laugh followed by a long yawn.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms, and so did I. That night, our emotions came out in full. They were emotions that had always been inside us, but were a little late to be acted on. As she slept in my arms a few tears flowed from her eyes. These, though, were different from before. These were tears of Happiness.


	22. To War

**DBNG**

**To War**

Morning came rather quickly after such an eventful night. Out of the two of us, Jessica was the first to wake up as the sun sneaked through the blinds and hit her eyelids. "Mmm…morning to you too, Sun." she yawned.

I, of course, remained fast asleep. Sometime during our sleep I had managed to release Jessica and completely spread my body across the bed. Somehow Jessica ended up being the one holding onto me as we slept that night. She shifted her body up and gazed at me snoring slightly.

"Oh Cael…" She run her fingers through my hair and stroked me. "…so powerful and strong, and yet so shy and weak when it comes to girls."

"Jess…ic…a?" I muttered slowly awakening from slumber.

"Good morning." she said.

I slowly opened my eyes, sat up, and stretched. "Ahh…surprisingly I slept pretty well. I feel refreshed."

"Naturally, you had my energy running through you all night." Her tone sounded irritated.

"Look Jessica, I'm sorry about last night. I know you…"

"Don't apologize." she interrupted. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself out there today." I touched her chin and kissed her forehead; and then rested my forehead on hers.

"I will never leave you Jessica. You're an amazing girl and no one else in the world means more to me than you; you're my best friend."

I started getting out of bed until Jessica's arms fastened around me. "Wait," She brought me closer and kissed my lips for a moment. "I Love You." she told me.

I averted my eyes to her windows when I saw 2 figures quickly move.

"Hmmm…they're listening to us. They're going to hang this over my head all day…"

"Like I care what _they_ have to say. I only care about what you say; and I'm not letting you go until I hear it."

I took a deep breath and prepared to be ridiculed. "I Love You too, Jessica."

"Good!" At least she was smiling now.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" A roaring laughter erupted from an all too familiar voice outside her window. "What did I tell you…our 'Great Sky' is whipped like nothing else!" yelled Suigetsu while laughing.

"Perhaps we're placing our trust in the wrong Saiyan, hm" commented Deidara. The two of them stood on a giant clay bird hovering outside Jessica's window and had been eavesdropping on us.

I teleported outside folding my arms and exchanged a serious look between the 2 of them. "Ha! You don't scare us 'Super Saiyan'." mocked Suigetsu. "Dei and I just heard you submit to Jessica. So who's to say you can't to us? Besides, I though _I _was your best friend!"

"Wanna bet?" I cracked my knuckles.

"Save your energy for the battle today, we have a long day ahead of us!" told Deidara.

"Honestly, the two of you are so immature…" A voice appeared as a bunch of crows combined on the side of the wall into Itachi. "why can't you be more like Nagato and me? I think it's nice that the two of you finally confessed, Cael."

"Thanks Itachi. At least _someone _has some decency!" I told Deidara and Suigetsu.

"Hey, don't look down on us just cause we like having fun!" argued Suigetsu.

"Hey guys, my mom said breakfast will be ready soon." said Jessica approaching the window. "Nagato's helping her so get ready." Nagato was in the dining room with Jessica's mom helping with the food. He waved his arms around, moving the plates, food, and cutlery to their respective positions around the table with his gravitational powers.

"My, my! How amazing!" Jessica's mom clapped her hands at Nagato's talent.

"It's really nothing. I'm just glad I can use my powers for such simple everyday things."

Suigetsu let out a long whistle while eying Jessica's body up and down. "Dang Jessica, under all that armor you have a pretty fine body! I bet Cael really gave _that _some TLC last night!"

"Suigetsu!"

I charged straight for him and went through his body like he was nothing, crashing right into the ground. I forgot he could liquefy himself…

Breakfast was done rather quickly. We only ate what would be necessary for the war. Afterwards, we dressed in our new outfits and prepared to leave. Jessica's parents each gave her a hug each, and then me. "Take care Jessica, Cael, and everyone." Said her mom.

"Thanks mom, we will." Responded Jessica.

Zephyr and everyone else bowed in thanks for their hospitality. "Everyone, place your hands together like before." I told them. "I sense Tsunade and the Raikage together, they must be at Headquarters; we'll go there. I'll see you after the war!"

I placed my fingers on my forehead and used Instant Transmission to disappear. We reappeared in a room with technological equipment scattered on all sides. In the center of the room was a large circular table with multiple seats. Raikage and Tsunade were seated and were waiting for us.

"Welcome back Guardians of Earth," welcomed Tsunade. "Deidara, Itachi, and Nagato? They're all Guardians too?"

"Oh right, yeah they are." I replied.

"Why am I not surprised...?" mumbled Raikage.

Suigetsu placed his 2 blades on the table and was the first to sit down. "Ahh, I could get used to this." The rest of us took our seats as the two Kages explained the situation to us.

"Hmmm, so this war is to protect the Hachibi and the Kyuubi?" I asked them.

"That's right." answered Tsunade. "It is imperative that we do not let Madara anywhere near those two."

"I see. Our primary objective is Madara;" I told them. "no doubt he'll be a tough opponent to take down. However, he most likely will not reveal himself unless an opportunity is presented for him to capture Naruto and Bee."

"I agree," concurred Itachi. "Madara isn't the kind of person to be irrational. He will wait this war out to the end and rely on his copious amounts of Zetsus along with Kabuto's zombies. This is the challenge since both Kabuto and Madara are powerful in their own ways. They are, after all, taking on the entire ninja world by themselves."

"The plan was to keep my brother and the Kyuubi away from the war to prevent Madara from capturing them." stated Raikage. "We are all willing to die for them if need be!"

"You're missing one important point." Interrupted Nagato. "It doesn't matter how many of Kabuto's zombies you kill or how many Zetsus you destroy. Zetsu can regenerate over time and the zombies practically have instant regeneration. You may be able to handle the zetsus and the zombies briefly, but their regenerative abilities alone will cause them to outnumber you; this will simply become a battle of attrition unless you can seal the zombies as fast as possible."

"So what do you suggest?" yelled Raikage. "We just let them go to bait Madara? And what if you can't stop him? What then?" Asked Raikage.

"Nagato, Itachi, let it go." I leaned back on my chair and crossed my legs over the table. "If they want to do what they can to protect Naruto and Bee then I don't blame them. If the situations were reversed and I had to protect my comrades, then I'd put my life on the line for all of you, too. So let's just relax and let things play out."

"Can't you just sense them anyways? Asked Tsunade.

"We tried," started Zephyr. "but Kabuto's energy signature is so small that I really can't pinpoint where it is. He must be hiding it somehow. Madara is definitely masking his energy since I haven't been able to sense him ever since we got back."

"Masking?" she asked. "But I thought only sensor type ninja or guys like you could manipulate your energy like that."

"Madara was the previous Mist Guardian of Earth." stated Itachi. "He trained me himself."

"What? How? Are you sure Itachi?" She asked.

"Yes, it's a long story, but it's true. Madara was the previous Mist Guardian." assured Itachi.

"So now our enemy turns out to be an ex-Guardian?" commented Raikage. "You're not doing a good job of winning my trust, 'Guardians of Earth'."

"Let me make something clear, 'Lord Raikage'. This is for you too, Tsunade." Zephyr now intervened. "We are _not _on anyone's side; not Madara's side, nor on the side of the Shinobi Alliance. Guardians are an independent, neutral force that are on the side of Good. While your intentions may be for the good of the world, your procedures are questionable. Why risk the lives of hundreds of thousands for the sake of two when we could end this war right now by bringing out Madara? You Kages are playing a dangerous game here. Each of us except Jessica have been in Akatsuki, and by being a part of Akatsuki we each know the way your villages work and the various 'under the table' actions each village practices. You hide your selfish notions under the name of your 'Kage' title and use that to take actions that would otherwise be unethical. Do not insult the name of the Guardians by including us as being on your side. At the end of the day, you are even using us to fulfill your lack of power. _We _do not have to follow you. You are lucky we even came here. I'll say it once more: We are on the side of Good; and we do _not_ take orders from you."

Absolute silence spread across the room as various stares were exchanged between us and the Kages.

"Dammit Zephyr…now everyone's riled up…that was uncalled for man." I told him.

"Someone had to say it." he replied leaning back into his chair.

"Anyways, back to Naruto;" interjected Itachi. "most of us have met Naruto. And though some of us have only met him once or twice, we can say for sure that he is both stubborn and impatient. I say he'll escape before you even know it."

"Ha! We'll see about that!" yelled Raikage confidently.

The next few hours were incredibly boring and long. The only interesting thing that really happened was Gaara's speech and the actual commencing of the war. Other than that, absolutely nothing happened. For hours we just sat still, waiting. I thought this would go on for the rest of the day…until…

"Everyone, there's a single enemy unit creating trouble for one of our divisions!" explained an infantryman. "So far he's defeated everyone who's tried to attack him and has absorbed every chakra-based attack sent to him! They can't handle him alone!"

"Describe him, maybe we know him." Said Tsunade. "He bears a dark cloak madam. He's large, mascular, blue skinned, and carries a large blade on his back in what appears to be white wrapping.

"Kisame…Hoshigaki." Uttered Suigetsu.

"Yup, that's Kisame alright." I agreed. "You got dibs Suigetsu."

"Ehhhh, not really interested to be honest. There's someone else I wanted to fight," Suigetsu then got up and stretched his arms. "but this could serve as a good warm up. I could use him as a test of my new abilities and even collect Samehada while I'm at it. I'm heading out." Suigetsu grabbed his Z Sword and Beheader and crossed them over his back. He let out his energy in a blue aura and left through the exit.

"It feels like he's east from here; I can sense him going pretty wild. I'll head there." Suigetsu sped through the sky to Kisame's location.

Over at the battle, the Shinobi Alliance was having trouble holding their positions against the swordsman.

"Ugh, damn! What's with this guy? He just keeps on spitting lakes left and right! Does he have no limit to his chakra?" yelled a shinobi.

"Hahaha! Marvelous…not only have I been somehow brought back to life, but I even have my Samehada!" yelled Kisame.

"Everyone retreat! We can't defeat him! Pull back!" Yelled a captain.

"…wait General! I sense someone…someone's coming here! Someone I know!" sensed a sensor kunoichi.

"You there, watch out!" The kunoichi was too busy sensing the incoming energy that she failed to sense the large wave of water surging towards her. She tried to escape it but it soon towered right over her.

Suigetsu dove down from the sky, flew right under the wave as it came down and swooped the girl off her feet. "Geez, still as helpless as ever…eh Karin?"

Suigetsu floated in the air carrying Karin. "Suigetsu…it is you, I knew it! What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he answered.

"Because of my sensing abilities they decided that I'd be of good use in the war." Suigetsu landed and gently let Karin down. Karin eyed Suigetsu's body up and down, observing his new appearance. "Your hair, your muscles. Suigetsu, what happened to you, you've…changed."

"It's been a rough ride, but everything's going to be alright Karin. Just go to your general and stay close to him. You're the type of ninja who needs someone strong by their side."

"And what're you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Suigetsu's aura began to swell around him, gradually becoming stronger. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

_"What happened to_ him?_" _thought Karin. _"__I barely recognized his energy._ _His hair, that body…Suigetsu actually looks…cool…and those eyes…that confidence. This feels like the first time I met Sasuke in the Chuunin exams."  
_

Karin stared at Suigetsu's back, mesmerized by his confidence. "Why are you still here, Karin..." Suigetsu turned his head and met his eye with Karin's. "…have you already fallen for me after I just saved you? Don't you think that's become a bad habit of yours?" he smiled cockily.

Karin's face turned bright pink as she straightened her glasses. "W-w-w-what are you talking about? Just shut up and go get him…and thanks, Suigetsu."

"Right, now go."

"Well, well…here I thought they were going to send reinforcements, or perhaps even a trump card...and then I get a wanna-be Swordsman. This 'Shinobi Alliance' is a joke."

Suigetsu reached for the hilt of his Z Sword.

"No, I won't need to use the Z Sword. Kisame isn't worth that."

"What was that? Talking to yourself?" asked Kisame.

"I'll fight him with the Beheader, as a Swordsman of the Mist." Suigetsu moved his hand across his back to the Beheader's hilt. "It'll be the perfect way to end him."

"I'm tired of your talk!"

Kisame dashed for Suigetsu with both hands on Samehada's hilt and swung the blade at Suigetsu's head. Suigetsu quickly removed his Beheader from his back and blocked Kisame's attack.

_"What?"_ thought Kisame._ "I'm using all my strength and using both my hands on Samehada…and yet, he blocks me so easily with one hand? Plus those eyes, they're completely different from the Suigetsu I knew. He's so…calm, something's wrong!"_

Suigetsu's Beheader started radiating a blue aura and separated into various individual blades. Kisame hopped back and created some distance between them. "What's happening? What did you do to Zabuza's Beheader?"

"Zabuza's…heh, don't make me laugh. He may have mastered it, but I've discovered how to fully use the Beheader to its maximum potential." The multiple blades circled around Suigetsu; almost forming a current around him. "You see, the Beheader is strong, but I already have another strength-based blade. So I had the blade customized by one of my comrades to create a new style…well, technically this is a borrowed style. I saw it used once before, but it's new for me…"

Suigetsu grabbed one of the blades while the others continued spiraling around him and aimed it straight at Kisame. "…The 7 Sword Suigetsu Style."


	23. Seven Sword Suigetsu Style

**Note: Since Suigetsu is fighting now, the perspective will now shift from Cael to him. In most fights, except for group battles, the perspective will be generally centered on whoever's fighting.**

**DBNG**

**Seven Sword Suigetsu Style**

"Seven Sword Suigetsu Style? What a ridiculous name." mocked Kisame.

"Really? I think it's pretty cool." responded Suigetsu. "I haven't quite thought of a better name for it yet; I never really was good at naming anything. Maybe you'll think otherwise once you're face-first in the ground!"

"Enough!" Kisame swung his Samehada at Suigetsu. Without moving my body, a blade from within my torrent of swords blocked the attack. "...you didn't even move! How did you?"

Kisame swung again, and again, and again. It didn't matter where he aimed, or how hard he attacked; one of the blades would protect me.

"So you have a fancy trick…but are you going to hide behind those swords forever?"

"Fine." I scattered the blades all around us. The 6 blades surrounded Kisame and I and pointed right at us as they levitated. I raised my blade and swung it downwards at Kisame. He raised his sword above his body to block me. We collided and instantly the impact of our clash cracked the ground beneath him and sunk his feet into the ground.

_"W-what force! He appears to be perfectly calm and yet can force me this much?"_

I reached my free hand outwards and called one of the other blades to me. It came to my hand and with it I sliced Kisame's arm right off, sending Samehada flying into the air.

"Hah…not bad kid, that was pretty good." panted Kisame as he hopped back. "But this body of mine can regenerate! It'll take more than that to beat me!"

"I agree." I threw the blade in my right hand back into the current of blades and caught Kisame's Samehada as it came down towards me. "You're such a fool Kisame…I've already won."

"I wouldn't be claiming victory just yet kid. Samehada only likes certain kinds of chakra. You may be stronger now, but I can tell just by looking at you that he won't like yours." Sure enough he was right. Samehada started shaking and growling uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Samehada." Slowly, I calmed down the violent blade and stopped its restlessness. Its shaking gradually stopped and it became still once more.

"Impossible, Samehada you like Suigetsu's chakra of all people?"

"Only a Rain Guardian can truly control Samehada. Otherwise he'll just keep on betraying whoever holds it for anyone with chakra it likes more. It's like I said Kisame…" I rested Samehada over my shoulder. "…I have won."

Back at HQ, Cael along with the rest of the Guardians were sensing my fight with Kisame.

"Looks like Suigetsu's already won, hm!" commented Deidara. "You're entire division had trouble with someone who Suigetsu stopped in less than 5 minutes!"

"Is that true Cael?" asked Tsunade.

"Yup, Suigetsu beat him pretty quickly. Now I see why he didn't want to fight him; this is barely a warm up for him."

Back at the battlefield, Kisame stared at me in awe. I guess he's never really faced an opponent who literally stole his Samehada from him. He must not know what to do now. Even if Kisame's an arrogant fool, he's still a swordsman. I have his Samehada in my hands along with my 7 Sword Style, 6 of which are floating motionless in mid air around us just waiting for my command. He knows he's beaten.

"How sad Kisame…" I began. "...it's a golden rule of all Swordsmen to never let themselves be disarmed; and here I actually considered you to be a pretty competent swordsmen; boy was I wrong." I raised one of my 7 blades in the air and started calling the others back to me. The blade in my hand shined as the other 6 combined back into it, forming the complete Beheader blade.

"Tch, I can't even fully test out my 7 Sword Style on you…man how boring!" I tossed Samehada back to him. He caught it and looked at me confused.

"Why did you give this back to me? You've beaten me, why did you give it back?"

"Don't think too hard on it, I just know for a fact that you're virtually useless without Samehada. Besides, if I want a better warm up then you're going to need it. I might just handicap myself by not using any swords…yeah that sounds fair. Okay, no blades! Yeah, this should be fun. Let's see how long you can hold on to Samehada when I'm barehanded."

"Handicap…? You honestly believe…that you can beat me…like that?" I could tell Kisame was getting frustrated. He gritted his teeth and sharpened his glare at me. "No! There's no way! The Suigetsu I know is a weakling, a joke! And you think…that you can get Samehada from me like that? JUST TRY IT KID! Water Style...! Giant Water Shockwave!"

Kisame spat out an enormous amount of water and formed it into a dome around the two of us. Samehada then started merging with Kisame, transforming his body into a Shark like humanoid.

"So this is your shark form." I observed. "Got to hand it to you Kisame, I didn't think you could become even more hideous than before! "

_"Hmm, this could be_ troublesome._" _I thought._ "I can handle being underwater so fighting inside this dome won't be a problem for me. However, this dome is dangerously close to Karin and the others. They'll get caught in it and will end up drowning. I have to take this fight away from anyone who might get caught. I don't sense anyone east of us, I'll head over there."_

Kisame followed me as I powered up and flew away from the army. "Good, he's following me. Looks like this dome of his is keeping up pretty well, let's speed it up a little."

"What? Cael, you mean to say Suigetsu gave back Samehada?" asked Tsunade back at headquarters.

"That's right Tsunade, I guess he wanted a better fight."

"But he's putting a lot of people at risk! He should've just finished him off!" complained Raikage.

"Don't worry, he has control of the situation. He's taking Kisame away from anyone who might get caught in his attack. Suigetsu's cocky, very cock; but he knows what he's doing."

"Damn, this kid's fast!" said Kisame still chasing me. "This is the first time someone's ever managed to stay out of my dome's radius with me in this form. If anything he's going even faster than me!"

"That's right Kisame, just keep following me Sharkboy. It looks like we're at a safe distance; time to finish this."

I raised my power up even higher and rocketed out of sight. "What the…he just disappeared! Impossible, nothing is _that _fast! Though he left a trail of his own energy; I'll follow it!"

Kisame traced my energy and after a minute he finally caught up. "Ah, there you are. Wait, what's he doing?" he squinted trying to observe me. "It almost looks like he;s forming...hand seals?"

I floated upside down facing towards Kisame while waving my arms rapidly in front of my body. "No…those are too violent to be hand signs. Is he punching the air? What the hell is he doing?" he asked himself.

I finished off by extending my arms and opening my palms towards Kisame. I connected my thumbs and index fingers together to create a clear frame of Kisame coming right for me.

"Burning…" My hands began emitting a bright blue aura as I charged my technique. "...Attack!"

I released a large blue energy ball right for Kisame, colliding with his Shark form. "Fool, did he forget that I have Samehada? I'll just absorb this and…" Kisame was having trouble absorbing my attack. He couldn't absorb all of it. "wait…no…I can't!. Damn, how could _Suigetsu _of all people produce such a dense chakra? If this continues it will destroy me! But Samehada…won't stop absorbing! Why…why Samehada?"

"Only a Rain Guardian can truly control Samehada." I said staring him down. "Otherwise he'll just keep on betraying whoever holds it for anyone with chakra it likes more."

"Damn, this is what he meant! I have to separate myself from him!" Kisame separated himself from Samehada and swam up and out of the dome. "Hah…good, looks like I managed to escape…" Kisame looked up and saw me right above him. "...what?"

I reached for the Beheader and drew it out.

"Wait Suigetsu!" he yelled.

_"Are you watching Trunks? This one's for you!"_

I sliced Kisame right down the middle of his body. His form slowly split into 2 halves. "Seven Sword Style, Release." My Beheader then separated, splitting into its multiple blades and began severing Kisame all over. Up, down, left, right, and diagonally; my blades sliced him endlessly until he was in pieces. I then started generating energy in my hand as my Beheader reformed in my other hand.

"Begone." I thrust my palm in front of Kisame's remains and released an enormous blue energy wave and obliterated what was left of his body.

After my energy had subdued I flew down into the water dome and grabbed Samehada. "There, there. Calm down buddy." I concentrated and absorbed the entire water dome into Samehada. "That's a good boy, now how about giving me a nice little treat huh?"

Samehada started feeding the chakra it absorbed into my body. I could feel a rush of energy flowing throughout my entire body. "Ah, sweet!" I still sensed Kisame's energy. Looks like he had already been regenerated.

"That was quick, you're already back to normal." I flew down to the ground to where he was. He just stared at me, defeating him twice now must have made him see the truth.

"How…how did you become so powerful? The Suigetsu I knew was a joke; but you're phenomenal."

"You can say I…found something, or rather someone to fight for. A person helped me realize what real strength is. Through recent experiences I've developed three things to fight for: My fellow Comrades, My Master, and Cael."

"The Saiyan?"

"That's right, the person who saved me from my own weakness, and helped me realize my strength. Because of him, I found even more people that I want to protect; and it's because of them that I am strong."

"Something to protect huh...?"

"You're already powerful Kisame. I'm sure you'd be much stronger, too, if you had something to protect."

Kisame's body started fading. Pieces of his body started flaking away and vanishing. "Heh…the only thing a Shark fights for is it's next day; and mine passed a long time ago kid…but…thanks, for helping me see a different path, Suigetsu. You might just be able to surpass _him _after all."

With his final words Kisame completely vanished. I waited for him to regenerate again, but I sensed nothing. "Hey what's going on? Why won't he regenerate?"

"Suigetsu, can you hear me? It's me, Cael." Cael spoke to me telepathically. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber we grew accustomed to talking to each other this way when we weren't together, quite useful actually.

"Yeah Cael, what's up?"

"Listen Suigetsu, apparently you put Kisame's soul to rest. Similar incidents are taking place all over the war. If you put the zombies soul to rest then they can't regenerate."

"Then he's gone?"

"That's right bro, good job Suigetsu."

"Ohhhh Yeaaahhhhh!" I flew into the sky. I flipped all around in the sky, twisting and turning while cheering in my victory. "Who's Number One? That's right, Me! Oh Yeah!"

"Yes, yes, we all know you're good…but listen up; that isn't why I called you."

"No one can beat me! I'm the Rain Guardian! I'm the best Swordsman in the world! Just try to touch me and my three blades..." My Beheader and new gained Samehada suddenly disappeared from my back.

"What the hell? They're gone! My Beheader and Samehada! My swords are gone! Hey Cael, you won't believe this!"

"If you would just be quiet you'd know that that's what I wanted to tell you…the Last Generation 7 Swordsmen of the Mist have appeared."

"The Last…Generation…7 Swordsmen of the Mist...?" My excitement lowered and was now replaced with something else; a different kind of excitement.

"Yeah, they're approximately North-West from your current location. Kakashi's division is fighting them but they're having a difficult time handling them! They need you Suigetsu!"

"Already on my way," I blasted my way through the sky, flying even faster than before. "I can't believe I didn't sense _him_ until now!"

"Him?" asked Cael.

"That's right. Among the 7 Last Generation Swordsmen of the Mist apart from Zabuza there are, to be precise, Jinin of the Kabutomari, Kushimaru of the Nuibari, Ameyuri of the Kiba, Jinpachi of the Shibuki, Fuguki of the Samehada**…**and finally…the most powerful and gifted Swordsman to ever grace the Hidden Mist Village. He mastered all the blades and is the second coming of the demon himself…the one I wanted to fight…Mangetsu Hozuki…my older brother!"


	24. Suigetsu vs The 7 Swordsmen of the Mist

**Note: Line breaks within a chapter represent when a flashback begins and ends.  
**

** Also, slight twist on Suigetsu in-coming. Might get some hate for this lol.  
**

**DBNG**

**Suigetsu vs. The 7 Swordsmen of the Mist **

"Damn, where are those reinforcements? We need more backup!" Kakashi struggled while fending off against the 7 Swordsmen.

"Look Kakashi, in the sky!" pointed Sakura. "What is that? It's coming right for us!"

I dove down towards them, creating a screeching, jet like sound as I approached the battle. A loud thud echoed as I met the ground.; and slowly, I rose up from my landing position and stood up to face the swordsmen.

"We asked for men and we get a kid, perfect…" sighed Guy.

"No Guy, look at the back of his coat." pointed Kakashi "That's the symbol of the Rain!"

"I think you're right Kakashi!" replied Guy.

"Yes, with the Rain Guardian assisting us we should have the upper hand together."

"Hold it General Kakashi." I raised my hand up, stopping Kakashi from proceeding. "You and the rest of your division stand down. No offense, but you'll kind of get in the way."

"Don't be stupid! The 7 of them were just giving our entire division trouble!" argued Kakashi.

"You don't understand," I continued. "this is a Swordsman's battle."

"You may be the Rain Guardian, but you aren't all powerful! These are the 7 great Swordsmen of the Mist! You possibly couldn't…"

Four of the swordsmen including Zabuza dashed for me and pierced their blades through me. One through my abdomen, another through my right ribs, another through my left ribs, and the last one through my chest. Yet, I remained perfectly motionless, still with my hand raised up.

"Hahaha…" I laughed. "...hahahahahaha!" I let out a howling laughter for a few seconds and then became perfectly serious.

"...please..."

I shoved my hand open palmed into Zabuza's face and sent him flying passed the other swordsmen and crashing through a couple trees; leaving his blade inside me.

"Oi," I called out to Fuguki. "give me back my Samehada you walking rice ball! That belongs to me now!" The other swordsmen kept their blades in me, trying to keep me immobile; but I walked and dragged the other swordsmen with me. "Tch, fine...keep it for now. It makes no difference; I'll have it in my possession soon enough."

"Look at that…" observed Kakashi. "he isn't even phased by them. He's just dragging them as if they haven't even damaged him."

_"One, two, three, four…"_ I counted. "_five…six. Hmm, where are you hiding brother?"_

"Come out Mangetsu! I know you're here!" I called out. "I don't want to fight these weaklings. Come on out and fight me!" The three swordsmen still on me finally withdrew their blades and spaced themselves away from me.

"Tch, people are so careless with their belongings nowadays." I took out my Beheader from my chest and rested it over my shoulders. "Yet another fool who can't hold onto his sword. I gave you too much credit, Zabuza."

Zabuza jumped out and landed with the other swordsmen. Now 6 of them surrounded me. Zabuza then weaved his hands together and summoned his Hidden Mist Technique. A white shroud surrounded all of us as his jutsu took form. Vision became out of the question fairly quickly.

"Heh…amateurs." I scoffed. "This move won't work on me." I extended my right arm outwards to my right and my left arm to my left. "Gunslinger Style, Secret Art: Water Gun Technique." I pointed my index finger on both hands outwards and formed a pistol gesture with my hands.

"All I have to do is to stay calm and sense them…" Suddenly I found Zabuza's energy signature and aimed for him. "...there!" I started firing multiple water bullets at him from my finger as he dashed for me. Zabuza ignored the bullets as they pierced right through him and came straight for me.

I hopped over him as he attempted to swing a punch at me and landed right on his back. I then shoved him into the ground and rode him as i skated across the field firing multiple bullets in all directions at the Swordsmen.

"What's going on? Why isn't he taking this seriously?" asked Kakashi. "He's just playing with them, even within the mist."

"Come on!" I yelled still riding Zabuza. "You guys call yourselves Swordsmen of the Mist?" I then jumped off of his body and leaped into the sky. "Rain Storm!" I floated upside down and aimed my Water Gun technique downwards and released a furious barrage of attacks as I spun downwards.

"Suigetsu! This is a war! Take this seriously!" yelled Kakashi.

"Tch, if there weren't lives on the line I would have taken my time with this..." I landed back in the mist and onto the ground once again. "...but it looks like I have a 'duty' to uphold." I took in a deep breath and started getting serious.

"Very well." I simultaneously thrust both fists into Zabuza as he came after me once more and forced him out of the mist. "You really want your blade back don't you Zabuza?"

I then ducked as Jinpachi swung his explosive Shibuki for my head. I grabbed his sword, rotated it, and stabbed his own body with it. I then threw the blade and him to Ameyuri, coming from behind me, and sent an energy blast at it to ignite and explode the tags along with them. I heard Kushimaru's sewing thread charging right for me and teleported away. I followed the thread, leading me to Kushimaru and crushed him into the ground with a single punch.

The mist slowly started to settle as half the swordsmen were already KO'd into the ground. "Boooring…come on guys." I yawned while stretching my arms. "For Swordsmen of the Mist you sure aren't what I had in mind. Or maybe I'm just so awesome that I outweigh your awesome...ness."

"Amazing," awed Kakashi. "to take on the swordsmen alone, without even using his blade! Furthermore he does it with such ease! The Hidden Mist technique alone was enough to beat most of us and he held his own within it!"

"Seriously, if you guys don't step your game up, I'm honestly gonna…" As I spoke, a blade quickly came from behind me. I quickly reached for my Beheader and rose the hilt slightly to defend against the attack as it connected with my blade.

"Mangetsu…" I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye. Mangetsu wielded a thin, silver katana in his right hand with the scabbard in his left.

"Good job blocking that, little brother." Mangetsu hopped back as I separated my Beheader into its Seven parts. I grabbed a blade for both my hands while the remaining five hovered above us.

"Interesting," he commented. "did you customize the Beheader yourself?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied.

I run straight for him as he stood poised. We exchanged multiple attacks, clashing blade after blade. Mangetsu stayed on the defensive while I wailed on him. He barely moved his arm to defend against my attack. He made no unnecessary movements while fighting me, just like the master swordsmen he was.

When he saw an opening he swung his scabbard at my feet, knocking me off balance. My body hung parallel to the ground as he directed the tip of his blade towards my head. I sent two of the five levitating blades in front of me and made them cross, blocking Mangetsu's attack.

I then stabbed one of the blades in my hand in the ground and used it to jump over him and land behind him. He raised his scabbard behind him and protected himself from his blind spot as I clashed with him again.

"Not bad Suigetsu," he said. "now what will you do next?"

"Just shut up and watch!" I let go of the blade in my hand and concentrated to keep it in place. I pointed the remaining three swords in mid air at my brother. "Now then, what will _you _do next, brother? You're surrounded by my blades."

"Just shut up and watch." He mocked cockily.

I would soon learn that his cockiness would be with good reason as he effortlessly deflected and blocked against all seven blades at the same time with just his katana and scabbard. He spun his body and danced around all seven strikes, avoiding any blades that might have come close enough to hitting him and simply batting off anything else that might've hit him with his scabbard.

He changed his combat style while dodging and started swatting my blades at me like projectiles. I caught whichever blades he sent for me and continued my assault. This time I went in myself and was caught off guard when my brother came on the offensive and dashed for me.

He attacked me relentlessly, delivering blow after blow at me. All I could do was defend; he absolutely would not let me breath. I summoned the other blades to come back and circle around me and defend. He hopped back as my blades formed a small defensive barrier around me.

"What's the matter Suigetsu?" He asked as I caught my breath. "Am I being too rough on you? Perhaps you should take a break?"

"Hah…I'm just fine brother!" I panted, trying to catch my breath. "Just getting warmed up!"

"Well, I'm ready to get serious. I think I've just about figured out the pattern with your circling blades. I suggest you put your guard up."

"_No way, there's no way he could possibly…" _I thought.

He would soon prove himself by darting and weaving his way around my blades and into the center of my barrier. There was no time to react. He raised his blade high and prepared to strike me. I rose my blade to protect myself, but realized too late that it was a feint.

Mangetsu let go of his blade mid swing, lowered his body and expanded the muscle mass in both his arms. He then delivered both fists into my gut in a powerful strike and sent me flying and into the ground several meters away from him.

My blades stopped floating simultaneously and fell to the ground around Mangetsu as he withdrew the muscle mass in his arms and caught his falling katana.

* * *

"Get up Suigetsu, we're not done yet!" yelled Trunks.

"Hah…seriously Trunks? We've been training for 5 hours straight…give me a break!"

"You have to try harder Suigetsu, you have to become stronger!"

I was so tired that the only thing I could do was roll along the ground as Trunks swung his sword at me. Not even my new Seven Sword Style could handle this level of assault. Maybe if he was in his normal state this would be fine, but he was fighting me as a Super Saiyan! I don't care how much stronger I have to become, he was on the verge of killing me.

"Fight back Suigetsu, fight back!" Mid swing he shoved his foot in me and forced me into the ground. I tried to get back up but couldn't support myself anymore. That last kick drained what little energy I had left.

"Suigetsu I'm not going to tell you again, you can't just dodge or block an opponent who's aggressive. You have to fight back!"

"...Trunks…this time…I really can't…" I tried once more and pushed my body up, but fell right back down.

"You _can't _get back up? Is that your excuse? Is that what you're going to tell Mangetsu?"

My eyes flashed open and in an instant my body stood right up. I had no control over it, this was something else. Something more than just will power or resolve; this was pure instinct. My whole life I had lived for the purpose of becoming a great swordsman; and consequently surpassing my brother. With those words alone Trunks showed me the power I didn't know I had.

"That's it Suigetsu, never forget: When someone knocks you down…"

"…you get right back up..." I responded.

"Good, and when you think you don't have enough strength…" he continued.

"…you dig deep, until you find the strength." I responded again.

"Yes, and when that isn't enough?"

* * *

I slowly raised myself from the ground as I leaned on a nearby tree for support.

"...you did even deeper within until you find even more…right Trunks?" I said to myself.

Blue flames engulfed me as my energy erupted. I stood right up, tall and strong. I unbuttoned my cloak and let it flap in the wind as my energy surged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, brother; and thanks for the warm up. Now…" I said removing the Z Sword from my back. "…how about we settle this sibling rivalry, for good?"

"I agree." responded Mangetsu while sliding his blade inside its scabbard. "I'll settle this with the Dark Slayer Style. Though I warn you Suigetsu, no one's ever defeated me in this Style; this is my forte."

"Then this will be a very historic day for all of us won't it Mangetsu?" I replied, swinging my blade. "This day will mark the Rise of Greatest Swordsman of the Mist!"


	25. Calm Rain

**DBNG**

**The Calm Rain**

In headquarters, a surprising turn of events had just occured. "Lord Hokage, Lord Raikage," called a shinobi. "the Hachibi and the Kyuubi have escaped!"

"What is Bee doing? Stop them!" yelled Raikage.

"We can't sir, they're too powerful. They're just blasting their way through all our forces!"

"Finally, just as I thought." commented Cael. "Naruto's dumb, but he isn't _that _stupid. Obviously he'd figure something was up. At least now we can quicken the pace a little."

Back at my battle, Mangetsu and I circled around each other, maintaining a short distance while staring each other down.

"General Kakashi," I called out. "I'm going to need you to handle the rest of the swordsmen for me. I'm going to be focusing all my power and attention on Mangetsu only. I no longer have any interest in the other swordsmen."

"I understand. We'll do what we can." he replied.

Thunder roared through the skies above us as rain began pouring hard. "Rain coming out of no where?" questioned Guy.

"Interesting." commented Kakashi. "This rain must be responding to the two of them preparing to do battle."

"You know something Mangetsu, I'm pretty damn excited." I grinned. "This is the day when I finally defeat you! You have no idea how long I've waited for this. _Now_ I can rebuild the Swordsmen of the Mist to it's former glory!"

"Former glory?" asked Mangetsu. "You always were too cocky for your own good, Suigetsu; just like Father."

"And Father always favored you, the 'Natural Genius'." I growled.

"The same genius that father had, yes." nodded Mangetsu. "The gifted prevail over the failure. That's how it's always been and how it will always be, Suigetsu."

"You may be a gifted swordsman," I pointed at him. "but I am the Rain Guardian." I gestured to myself. "No matter how gifted you are, I am the most powerful swordsman in the world."

"You really believe that you're the Rain Guardian? Suigetsu, the only reason you have that title is because I died and never had a chance to claim it. I'll admit that you're good, but there are plenty of 'good'swordsmen in the world. Only a few are exceptional."

"Enough of this, brother! I've grown tired of your ramblings. Whoever remains standing last in the Rain will be the best. Let the Rain decide the outcome."

"Very well, then I shall use my full power to crush you and show you that even in death, I reign supreme." Mangetsu sheathed his katana slowly, stopping at the hilt and then quickly shutting it in the scabbard. It then started glowing a dark purple aura."You Shall Die." He said. Black electricity began sparking all over his sheathed katana as he concentrated his chakra.

_"So this is the Devil Blade Yamato and the Dark Slayer Style which accompanies it; handed down from father himself."_ I thought._ "I can't lose focus, even for a second. This is my brother's most powerful style. This is it, my life's ambition, my dream; this is what I've been training for…what I've been living for!"_

"Now!" I swung the Z Sword underhandedly into the ground and then swiftly swung upwards and created a blue, curving, blade beam. It shredded the ground as it flew straight for Mangetsu. He swung his blade horizontally towards the beam and clashed with it.

"Ugh, what force!" yelled Kakashi shielding himself. Our violent clash sent a shockwave all around us to Kakashi and his division, sending them flying back. "And only from a single strike! They haven't even clashed blades yet and already they're battle's this intense!"

"Mangetsu!" I yelled as I charged for him, dragging my blade through the ground, ripping the battlegrounds apart. He stood right in place, immobile and calm. He gently moved his blade and met mine with his. I stared at him face to face as our blades scratched upon each other.

I broke the clash and the two of us started slashing blades. Clash after clash we created shockwaves and bursts of energy all around us. Trees were cut in half and the land itself shattered at the impact of our strikes.

He blocked each of my strikes with ease. Watching his movements was like watching a masterful dancer. His feet moved perfectly to support the weight of each attack and he positioned his arms in the right spots to deliver the most powerful strikes.

I sent him flying into the sky with an underhanded strike and flew up to continue our battle. Each clash we made separated the rain around us, thunderous roars could be heard from our blades as they struck each other.

The purple aura around Mangetsu grew and enveloped his entire body in what seemed to be a layer of darkness.

"Only I can freely dance in the Rain;" He said as he suddenly disappeared from my sight. "even in the Sky."

"He's gone?" I searched around my surroundings, looking for him. Large slicing shockwaves suddenly started appearing all around me. I maneuvered my way around them but there was no end to them. The more I dodged, the more they appeared.

I spun my blade over my head, increasing momentum and sending my own energy to the sword. The Z Sword emitted a bright blue aura as I violently swung downwards and separated the shockwaves around me.

"Impressive." he spoke, revealing himself again.

"There you are!" I sent a much larger blade beam than before at my brother. Mangetsu didn't try to deflect it, this time he blocked it with his own sword. My attack met his blade and forced him backwards into the sky as he tried to defend against it. He struck through it after a few seconds and dispersed my strike across the battlefield; creating a massive wind and shaking the forest trees below.

"Very good, Suigetsu." he said. "I'm quite curious how you managed to get so powerful so quickly. I never sensed this kind of potential in you while I was alive. Whatever you're doing, keep it up; because now I'm getting motivated."

He quickly dove down right for me and clashed blades with mine. Something was off though; his blade radiated an even denser aura and I felt an enormous amount of force coming from his blade.

With a single swing he actually forced me back. I ceased my descent and looked around for him as he disappeared again. "What? He's faster _and _stronger now? Where is he?"

I turned my head and saw him flying for my right. We clashed again, and like before he sent me flying back with his force. He disappeared once again and I was left searching for him once more.

"What the hell; he's so fast!" This time he came from behind. I didn't have enough time to turn around and positioned my blade behind my back to protect myself. It's like he was playing a game with me. He just kept on disappearing, reappearing, and then knocking me away with sheer might.

I sensed him high above me charging an attack, this one much more intense than any other before. He swung his katana downwards and produced a massive purple blade beam.

_"No!"_ I thought._ "If I let this hit the ground, it'll cause more than just an explosion!"_

"Okay Z Sword, help me out here..." I placed my other hand over the hilt of my blade and run my hand over the Z Sword, filling it with my energy.

I held my blade in front of my body and placed my hand on the blade to support my defense. I clashed with Mangetsu's strike and held my ground trying to deflect it away. Slowly, I started losing ground and descending towards Earth. "No, not yet! I still have more!"

It wasn't working; I started falling even faster and faster. This attack of his grew stronger with its lifespan. If I didn't deflect it soon it would overwhelm me.

I saw my brother sheath his sword as he channeled his aura into it. Slowly, he removed Yamato again from it's scabbard. The electricity surrounding the blade intensified as he prepared to strike again.

"This is it." He said releasing another beam, adding to the one I already held in place and sent me hurling towards the ground. Before I hit the ground I used all my strength to send both attacks into the sky.

My body crashed and sunk into the ground, creating a large crater around me. I lay gasping for air, trying to catch my breath. I opened my eyes and saw Mangetsu standing right in front of me. I stared at him as he looked down at me, motionlessly. I clenched the hilt of my blade, getting ready to block an attack.

Before I could raise my guard he stabbed his blade right under my chest and lifted my body up.

"While I commend you for deflecting _both _attacks of mine, it was foolish of you to do so Suigetsu. And what was your reason for doing that? To protect these…weaklings? Since when did you care so dearly for the lives of others? Especially for lives so useless."

"Those 'useless' lives would've died, Mangetsu." I told him. "Since when did you fall so low as to attack defenseless people?"

He chuckled and tossed me away from him. "Defenseless people you say? Each of these people came to war. Each of them came prepared to die on the battlefield. Each of them, defenseless or not, have already decided to die in this war if fate beckons it…and for what…peace? I told you: The gifted prevail over the failure…not a single person around us is gifted…not like me, and certainly not like you."

I looked at him stunned, shocked at what he just said.

"Why the shocked look?" he asked. "Surprised that I called my little brother gifted? We are both Father's son, we both have his blood in us and share his awesome power; it only makes sense that you'd be gifted as well Suigetsu. However…" He started walking towards me slowly. "…I have been gifted from day one, ever since I was born. It seems like you have only just realized your power. In time, you might have gained power to rival or perhaps even surpass me; but that won't happen, for you will die here and now."

_"Get up!" _I could hear Trunks' voice in my head, telling me to rise up.

"I know, I know!" I slowly rose up and held my blade up. I swung multiple times at him. He deflected each attack with even more ease than before. As he advanced his steps, I slowly retreated my own. He was pushing me back, being as aggressive as ever. My arms became heavier; and it gradually became more difficult to lift my blade.

Mangetsu shoved his palm in my face and tossed me into a rock side.

_"What are you doing! I said get up! Get off the ground!"_ Trunks' voice echoed through my head again._  
_

I stuck my hand in the side of the rock and slowly brought myself up. I extended my other hand at him and fired multiple Water Gun bullets at him. He spun his blade in front of him like a windmill and deflected every bullet. I then grabbed the Z Sword with both hands to send several blade beams at him. Even those, were deflected with as much ease as before.

"Suigetsu," he started. "I suggest you use whatever energy you have remaining for your best attack. Otherwise I see no point in dragging this out."

"Fine!"

I stabbed my blade in the ground and started waving my hands in front of me. "Burning…Atta-" Before I could release my blast Mangetsu appeared right before me and drove his blade through the center of my chest, pinning me to the ground.

"I'm so disappointed Suigetsu…" sighed Mangetsu. "...what swordsman leaves himself open to attack in front of his opponent? After all the talk I heard you giving Zabuza earlier about releasing his blade, and here you are repeating his mistake. Even you, are not worthy as my opponent." Slowly, I started losing consciousness. The Demon Mangetsu was simply too much for me. I took my eyes off my brother and tilted my head to look at the Z Sword, still planted in the ground.

I reached my arm out for it but was stopped by his foot crushing right into it. He then swatted the Z Sword away from both of us. "No, you already lost your chance. That was your biggest mistake Suigetsu."

_"...Trunks. I tried,"_ I thought._ "I really did…but…" _

_"What are you talking about?" _he responded.

"Trunks...?" I asked.

"Trunks?" asked Mangetsu

_"Trunks? I, I can't do anything right now, I can't even reach the Z Sword from here, and my brother has me pinned down."_

_"Then let the Z Sword reach you. There's a reason why you are the first non-Saiyan to wield that blade. There's a reason why only a Devil can wield that blade the way it was meant to be. Now call it; call the Z Sword!"_

_"Call...the Z Sword..?"_

I lightly pointed my fingers at the Z Sword and shut my eyes to concentrate.

"So, you've finally accepted defeat and given up." commented Mangetsu. "How ironic that the being that defeats you is the very thing you trained to become…The Rain Guardian. Don't worry though, I'll let you live to fight another day; so that you never forget This Devil's Power."

I slowly rose the Z Sword off the ground and aimed it directly at Mangetsu's back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said opening my eyes and meeting Mangetsu's gaze. "You haven't won yet, not even close! I'll live to fight another day you say? Ha!" I laughed. "Well I guess we _can_ agree on something after all, because I'll defeat you today!"

"Perhaps you've forgotten how I have you pinned to the ground. How do you expect to defeat me in your current condition?"

"Father's first lesson…remember it Mangetsu? The Blade is an extension of your body…right brother?"

"A metaphor at best, you don't honestly believe that nonsense do you?"

_"Swordmaster Style..." _I thought. _"...Round Trip!" _I clenched my fist and sent the Z Sword spinning towards Mangetsu's back.

"Something's coming!" He attempted to deflect my blade but I gripped onto his katana and held it inside me. "No time to defend!" he yelled. Mangetsu let go of his sword and back-flipped over the Z Sword.

"Now's my chance! Rrraagghh!" I summoned the last of my strength and lifted my body from the ground. I grabbed the Z Sword in my left hand as it came towards me and removed my brother's blade with my right hand.

Mangetsu was left defenseless in mid air as I dashed towards him. A red electrical current started flickering across my body as I wielded Yamato and the Z Sword together. It was doing something to my Swordmaster Style.

"That's..." said Mangetsu as he observed me carefully. It was slight, only for about a fraction of a second at a time; but Mangetsu saw it. He saw my body changing radically. The red energy surged violently for less than a second at a time as I wielded both blades and drew closer to finish him off.

_"I see." _He thought to himself. _"So that's how it is..."_

I sliced right through his body with Yamato, and then spun and twisted my body; grinding my feet through the ground as I continued my combo. Consecutively, I sliced through various parts of his body, alternating between both Yamato and the Z Sword as I attacked him.

"Swordmaster and Dark Slayer combined. Fusion Style, Dual Art..." I said preparing my final strike. "...Dark Macabre!" I stabbed both blades into his chest, a blade for each chest, and forced them deeper and deeper with each step I took and finally thrust him into the ground the way he did me.

I knelt over his pinned body as I panted for air. My brother lay shocked, absolutely shaken by my sudden burst of strength. Random red sparks of electricity fluttered around me as I tightly held his Yamato

"Where did that come from, Suigetsu?" he asked.

"I have comrades…friends," I wrapped my hands around the hilt of both blades and brought my body up. "people close to me who I cannot let down." I stood up and planted my foot between the blades right in the center of his chest. I waved my arms in front of me while staring into his eyes. "This strength isn't my own, it's the strength of everyone who believes in me. We share each other's strength. We are a family; and when there's something standing in our way…we will rise up and bring it down. We do this for each other because we are Seven parts of One. Not one of us is separate from the other. We never fight alone. _That _is what a Guardian is…and that is what _we_ are together."

I extended my arms forward, opened my palms and aimed for Mangetsu's face. "Swordsman of the Mist Mangetsu, disappear and may your spirit be cleansed by the Rain. Burning…Attack." I blasted Mangetsu in a brilliant blue flash of light that engulfed the area in its bright aura.

Soon, the light faded, and so did the rain. The rain had settled, and so did my conflict. I removed the Z Sword from the ground and placed it over my shoulder with my other hand on Yamato, still planted in the ground.

I raised my head, faced the clear sky, and took in what I considered my first true victory as The Guardian of The Rain.


	26. The First Guardians of Earth

**Note: Perspective back to Cael.**

* * *

**DBNG  
**

**The First Guardians of Earth**

"That boy…" awed Sakura. "...he..."

"Yes," replied Kakashi. "He single-handedly accomplished what we, an entire division, could not. Perhaps the rumors are true after all. The power of an entire division in a single body...the power of a Guardian."

"Everyone stay where you are!" warned Suigetsu. "He'll soon regenerate."

Soon enough Mangetsu started reforming again in front of Suigetsu. "Hmmm, so little brother has finally rose above and even toppled the great pillar he lived his life to climb;" said Mangetsu. "and you did it all while fighting for others. It also seems like that the other swordsmen have been defeated already. To think that your arrival would change the tide of battle this much..."

"That's right." replied Suigetsu. "Someone helped me realize what true strength is. When I lead the Next Generation of Swordsmen hidden in the Mist, I will lead and teach them in the ways I have been taught."

"The Next Generation Swordsmen of the Mist fighting for others? How laughable;" scoffed Mangetsu. "and yet, maybe that's the reason why we ended up they way we did. I'll admit, you beat me. I would have kept a closer eye on you had I known you had 'that' sword."

"'That' sword?" asked Suigetsu. "You mean the Z Sword? Yeah, pretty awesome isn't it?"

_"Unbelievable." _thought Mangetsu. _"He doesn't even realize what that sword is."_

"Suigetsu," spoke Mangetsu. "you don't know what that sword is, do you?"

"Of course I know!" yelled Suigetsu. "I just said it was the Z Sword!"

"Never mind." sighed Mangetsu, face palming. "You'll figure it out one day. Just know that you have more of Father's power than you realize." he smiled.

Mangetsu then walked up to Suigetsu and grabbed his sword. Suigetsu knew he was done fighting and let him take back his blade. He sheathed Yamato and summoned away the rest of the Seven swords back into his scroll. He placed the scroll and his blade in his arms and offered them to Suigetsu. "These are for you, Suigetsu. As the leader of the Last Generation Swordsmen, I entrust these, and our future, to you."

"Thanks, big bro." thanked Suigetsu, taking Mangetsu's gift. "I'll take good care of these, and the future."

"Be careful with Yamato. I noticed that you fight in a fairly calm manner, much like how a Rain Guardian should fight. However, Yamato will influence you to become ferocious; the complete opposite of your fighting style. It grants immense power, but it might also have a negative impact in your future battles."

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll do just fine."

"As cocky as ever, you always surprise me." grinned Mangetsu. "Keep the family tradition going strong. With no other sibling of ours, your offspring will be the next leader of the Swordsmen." Mangetsu's body began to fade away just as Kisame's did. His feet were the first to disappear, then his legs. "It's time for me to go, goodbye Suigetsu." We connected fists one last time as he vanished. "I'm proud of you, little brother." With his last words the remains of his body completely vanished.

Suigetsu's legs gave way as he fell on his back in exhaustion.

"Sakura, he's exhausted." said Kakashi. "Go on and heal him."

"Right!" Sakura rushed over to Suigetsu and knelt down to heal him.

"You are amazing Suigetsu." commented Kakashi. "Because of you, we managed to defeat and seal the remaining Swordsmen. You are every bit as powerful as I imagined a Guardian to be."

"Of course I am!" laughed Suigetsu. "I'm the Rain Guardian after all hahaha!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Killer Bee still rampaged through the forest.

"Tsunade, let's go!" yelled Raikage. "If our forces can't stop them then we'll just have to go!"

"Hold it you two;" I said, raising my hand. "this is what we've been waiting for. This way Madara will definitely come out of hiding."

"Caelum," started Tsunade. "we understand that you want to put a stop to Madara and the war as soon as possible, but it's just too dangerous to let them do as they please. I'm siding with Raikage on this one."

"No point in trying to convince you I guess." I got up and stretched my arms. "Hey Itachi, I'm going to go out and get them. When I get back put them in a Tsukuyomi and explain everything to them."

"Everything?" asked Itachi.

"Well, leave out the unnecessary info of course."

"Will do." replied Itachi.

"Alright then, here I go!" I placed my fingers on my forehead and searched the warzone for Naruto and Bee. "Ah, there they are. Be back soon." I then disappeared from the room.

Naruto and Bee were dashing through the trees when I suddenly appeared right in front of them. Both of them stopped in their tracks and stared at me.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" asked Naruto frantically. "I didn't sense your presence at all! It's like you just appeared out of nothing."

"You guys are coming with me." I pointed.

"You are one crazy looking Akatsuk—i," rapped Bee. "but you are never gonna capture the Killer—Bee!"

"Yeah, that goes for me too!" agreed Naruto.

"Oh well, I tried to do this nicely." I teleported behind them, placed a hand on both their backs and disappeared with them back to HQ before they could react. "Now Itachi!" I yelled.

Naruto and Bee then instantly fell to the floor. After a brief moment both of them started regaining consciousness and got up.

"I've told them everything they need to know." said Itachi.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Hey there," I said kneeling to meet them. "my name's Caelum. But I'm sure Itachi's told you that by now. Nice to meet you Naruto, Bee."

Naruto stared at me kind of blank-faced before speaking. "You, saved Konoha." he said.

"Oh right, yeah I guess I did." I replied.

"You guess?" yelled Naruto. "If it wasn't for you my village would've been destroyed...again!"

"Haha, relax Naruto. Really, it was nothing."

"I disagree with this Sky Guardian!" complained Raikage. "I'm glad that you brought them here, but putting them under a genjutsu is out of the question!"

"Look Raikage," I sighed. "if you really have a problem with how I do things then why don't you just fight me over it? After the war of course."

"After this war is over, I will show you what happens to those who anger me!"

"Let's just let them handle this Raikage." said Tsunade. "they seem to know what they're doing. He did bring Bee and Naruto here and bring them up to speed on things. Just let them be."

Back at Suigetsu, Sakura had finished healing him back to full health.

"Ahh, much better." stretched Suigetsu. "Thanks Sakura. Well guys, I'm going to head back to HQ. Good luck with the rest of the war."

"Before you go Suigetsu, I have a question." said Kakashi. "When the Swordsmen first attacked you, I noticed that you allowed your body to liquify. Correct?"

"Yes, that's right." he replied.

"Then why didn't you use that same ability when fighting your brother?"

"Oh right," said Sakura. "you're of the Hozuki clan right? Then you should've been able to liquify yourself."

"I would never use the Hozuki Clan's Hydrification technique during a sword-fight. In my opinion, it's kind of a cowardly move to use against another swordsman. The only reason I used it in the beginning was because I was just playing around. When I get serious against a swordsman, I mean business."

"I see." nodded Kakashi. "Well thank you Suigetsu. This battle could have gone on much longer without your help."

"Sure thing." Suigetsu placed the Z Sword on his back, Yamato on his hip, the scroll across his back, and then took off. "Later!" he yelled.

"Hey Kakashi," said Guy, watching as Suigetsu flew off. "that boy Suigetsu and his brother. You don't think they were descendents of _him_, do you?"

"I was skeptical at first," replied Kakashi. "but after seeing their fight there's no doubt about it. Suigetsu and Mangetsu: The Descendents of Sparda."

"Sparda?!" yelled Sakura.

"You've heard of the Legend of Sparda, right Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course." she replied. "His legend is on par with the Rikudo Sennin's. I used to hear stories about him all the time. The legend says that Sparda was the greatest Demon who ever lived." she explained.

"Correct." said Guy "Have you heard the rest of the story?"

"Yes." continued Sakura. "Unlike every other Demon, Sparda was the first to fight for the human race; and like the Rikudo Sennin, he also had two sons. Each son shared half of their father's power, just like the sons of the Rikudo. All swords, swords styles and sword techniques can be traced back to Sparda. Essentially, Sparda did for swordsmen like what the Rikudo did for ninjutsu."

"There's more to the legend." continued Kakashi. "It's also said that Sparda and the Rikudo fought alongside each other multiple times. Together, they were able to take down foes which threatened humanity and the planet itself. Relatively speaking, the Rikudo Sennin and Sparda were the first Sky and Rain Guardians of Earth; The God and the Devil. However, in order to save Earth, Sparda sealed himself along with every other evil demon."

"So the 'Second Coming of the Demon';" continued Sakura. "was that in reference to Sparda then?"

"Both Suigetsu and Mangetsu hold the title of 'The Second Coming of the Demon.'" replied Guy. "It's only a legend of course, so nothing concrete can be established. But it is a possibility; Suigetsu was after all about to Devil Trigger during his fight."

"Devil Trigger?" asked Sakura.

"It's supposed to be the most powerful form of the Demon." explained Kakashi. "I saw it too, but just for a moment. I saw him almost transform while wielding both his brother's blade and The Z Sword. Suigetsu's inner Devil must have stirred in reaction to wielding both of those blades. If he had actually Devil Trigger'd..." Kakashi paused.

"Then what?" asked Sakura worriedly. "What Kakashi?"

"...then we might not have been left alive," continued Kakashi. "by the carnage that would ensue."

In the meantime at HQ I leaned back in my chair with my arms behind my head and my eyes closed, waiting and sensing for Madara.

"Tch, look at our mighty Sky Guardian!" stated Raikage. "At least the Rain Guardian is out there fighting while you're here sleeping!"

"Quiet Raikage!" silenced Tsunade. "He's obviously looking for when Madara will strike."

My calm, meditative state quickly changed into a serious, fiery look as I opened my eyes.

"Is something wrong Cael?" Asked Tsunade.

"No…this is what we've been waiting for…" I replied.

A large warp hole appeared as Madara phased through to Naruto and Bee. Before he laid a finger on either of them a powerful shockwave sent him crashing through the wall and far out into the battlefield.

"…Nagato…" said Madara as he landed on top of a tree.

"Sorry about the wall," apologized Nagato. "but I had to get him away from those two."

"He sure did take his time." I said stretching while getting up. "Hey Jessica, would you mind staying here and being my eyes at HQ? I need someone on the inside to communicate with and who can inform others about us."

"Alright." she nodded.

"Great, thanks."

The rest of us got up and headed for the opening in the wall Nagato created. Madara stayed in his position analyzing us. "One, two, three, four, five, six..." counted Madara. "…six Guardians? Where is the…" Madara turned and quickly phased as Suigetsu as he swung his Z Sword through him.

"Sorry, just coming through!" called Suigetsu. "Not gonna block me this time eh? Ha! I'm too good!"

"...7th Guardian." sighed Madara.

Suigetsu flew down to us and landed next to the opening in the wall.

"About time you got here," I told him. "we were gonna start the party without you!"

"Hah!" replied Suigetsu "As if this party would get crazy without it's main attraction!"

"Whatever," I smiled. "at least we're all gathered. Let's go."

"Cael, wait!" Jessica got up and called out to me.

"What's wrong?" I turned around and looked at her. She had a worried, uncomfortable expression on her face. Soon, though, it changed into a warm smile as she looked at me.

"I Believe In You." she said.

I smiled back and teleported in front of her. I put my hand on her head and kissed her forehead, and then rested my forehead on hers.

"Thanks Jessica. That means a lot to me. After this is over, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

I teleported back to my previous position and walked to the edge of the canyon, staring at Madara. Itachi, Nagato, Suigetsu, and Deidara stood side by side with Zephyr and me in the front. Our year training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was all for this battle: The fight that would change the world.


	27. Restoration

**DBNG**

**Restoration**

Despite all our training, all our hard work and all our effort, I still couldn't believe this day had come. We may stand divided on the battlefield, but I never for an instance considered him an enemy.

Adversary or not I had a duty: to defeat him. This is what we have been training for. All 7 of us…have given our all for this day; and now, it was time to put an end to this war, and him, for good.

Even while staring him down, I felt a slight shaking in my knees and trembling in my wrists. A single sweat drop managed to creep through my hair and down the side of my face. The fact that I was showing hesitation and anxiety now of all times just shows how unprepared I was for this battle; and soon, I would realize how utterly powerless I was to kill him.

This would be the 4th Great Ninja War's deciding Battle.

* * *

Within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I sat and listened as dad trained me. "Cael, listen very carefully;" explained Goku. "this is the most important aspect of combat I can teach you with regards to dealing with evil."

"The most important?" I stood and got into a fighting stance and prepared myself for whatever he had waiting for me. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"Oh, this isn't a fighting technique or an attack, so there's no need to get into fighting stance."

"Seriously? Wow, this must be a super powerful move if I don't even have to get into a fighting position."

"It's actually a phrase." he replied. "It's something you're going to have to tell anyone evil before doing battle with them."

"A bunch of words?" I tilted my head. "Is it some kind of enchantment or something? What's so special about a few words?"

"Absolutely nothing;" he smiled. "it's just a simple sentence or two, no tricks."

"I don't get it dad," I stared, confused. "how are a few words going to help me in a fight?"

"Believe it or not, one of the most important parts of a battling evil is mercy and to give someone a chance." he explained. "Before a battle of this importance, you _must _give your opponent the chance to surrender. You must be able to be both a fierce fighter, as well as a merciful guardian. Never forget what I'm about to tell you Cael. These are the words you must say…"

* * *

I closed my eyes, concentrating on my thoughts and what dad had told me. After a moment, I was ready to begin.

"Madara!" I called out. "I'm only going to say this once: Stop what you're doing and end this war now. There's no need for this senseless violence, and there's no need for more people to die today. So please, surrender now! Otherwise you'll leave me no choice but to destroy you!"

"It's been quite some time since I've heard those words." replied Madara. "You sound just like _him_. Sorry to disappoint you Cael," he straightened his index and middle finger, preparing to summon. "but I choose war. Summoning Jutsu."

A massive smoke cloud appeared behind Madara. From the smoke emerged a gigantic creature. It shook the land in a quake as it landed and let out a vicious roar, sending multiple shinobis flying back in its shockwave.

"Gedo Mazo..." commented Itachi.

"Almost forgot how big it was." added Zephyr.

"Can we shut this thing up?" asked Suigetsu. "This thing's mouth is too big..."

"Hm," hummed Deidara. "so we meet again, Tobi."

"Nagato," I said. "you're up."

"Understood." Nagato raised an arm out to the sky and started focusing energy in his palm. After a moment he lowered his palm back down and aimed it at Gedo Mazo. "Shinra Tensei."

With a single blast he sent the beast flying across the sky and away from the rest of us. Madara warped himself away and followed Gedo Mazo.

"Let's go." I told them. Deidara jumped off the cliff, summoning a clay bird and taking off. Itachi scattered his body into multiple crows and did the same. Zephyr, Suigetsu and Nagato took flight and followed, too.

I placed my fingers on my forehead and was about to Instant Transmission away when I was stopped by Tsunade. "You're taking the fight away from here?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. "we can fight to our fullest when we aren't worried about anyone else around us. Don't worry…" I turned and smiled at her. "…we'll finish this war once we're done with him."

"Don't take too long," smiled Tsunade. "it's best not to keep a special someone waiting too long." I averted my view to Jessica who stared at me from the table. She waved bye to me and I did the same.

"I'll see you soon, Jess." I used Instant Transmission and teleported away.

"Hey Deidara," said Suigetsu. "why can't you just fly like the rest of us? Using that bird really cramps our style."

"I may be able to fly," replied Deidara. "but I still am an artist and I have to give respect to my original flying style."

"You really sent Gedo Mazo flying, Nagato!" commented Zephyr.

"I may have used a little too much power," said Nagato. "at least we won't have to worry about anyone getting in the way."

"Regardless, it looks like it's landing." said Itachi from his flock of crows. Let's get ready."

"Deidara's excuse is understandable," sighed Suigetsu. "but you, Itachi, have no excuse for flying in…whatever that is."

"I think it makes us look unique." said itachi. "If we all just flew normally, we wouldn't put up much of a show for those viewing below."

Gedo Mazo plummeted into the Earth miles away from any actual combat. Suigetsu, Itachi, Nagato, and Zephyr landed while Deidara stayed in midair on his bird. I reappeared with them on the ground as Madara appeared on top of the monster. He soon crouched and placed his palm on the beast's head.

"Alright Nagato," I spoke. "what's the plan?"

"Everyone, listen." started Nagato. "Let's defeat Gedo Mazo as quickly as possible while using as little of our energy as possible. We still have Kabuto to deal with after Madara and we only have one Senzu Bean each; so let's try to conserve our energy. I can't quite determine what Madara is doing with Gedo Mazo. It's best to just finish this quickly, and then ask questions later. There isn't much else to it."

"Sounds good." I smiled, cracking my knuckles. "Alright, let's go!"

Meanwhile, Jessica and Tsunade sat at the table alone. Raikage took Bee and Naruto to another room and had a chat with them. "It's starting." said Jessica. Closing her eyes and focusing on the battle. "I can feel their energies rising."

"You're in love with Caelum, aren't you Jessica?" asked Tsunade.

"Haha, am I that obvious?"

"I went through the same thing when someone I loved went on a dangerous mission. He had the same feeling that Cael presents. So happy and carefree, yet so powerful, and very wise."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the person you loved?" asked Jessica.

Tsunade took a second to think before answering her. "He was killed in action on that same mission…by Pain; you know him by the name of Nagato."

Jessica's mouth hung open; she couldn't think of a single word to say. "I…I…I'm so sorry…" she stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to having loved ones die on me." smiled Tsunade. "Besides, he lived his life to the fullest, the way he wanted to. My only regret is not telling him how I felt. I hope that never happens to you Jessica. Having your loved one disappear from your life is one of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with."

"That won't happen!" exclaimed Jessica. "I believe in him; I believe in them! They will win!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." replied Tsunade. "As long as you believe in them, then that's all reason I need to believe in them too. If anyone can do it, they will. They are Earth's Guardians after all.

Gedo Mazo let out another vicious roar, ripping through the air in a shockwave of energy.

"Okay I've had enough of this..." said Suigetsu, now angered. "Nagato, can you shut this thing up inside a Chibaku Tensei?"

"I figure that would be the quickest way to beat it." replied Nagato. "However, we need to severely weaken it first. This thing contains Seven of the Nine Bijuu creatures along with a fraction of the Hachibi and Kyuubi. It most likely will not just turn over and allow itself to be caught."

"Then we'll just have to crush this thing the old fashion way until it is weak enough!" I said. Zephyr, Suigetsu, and I scattered and split up around Gedo Mazo and surrounded it. Itachi faded into the shadows and Deidara took flight high above us while Nagato remained stationary.

Suigetsu, Zephyr, and I blitzed all around the monster in all directions in an attempt to confuse it. It waved it's arms around trying to swat us and crush us, but missed at every attempt. We were too quick for it to catch.

The three of us started delivering multiple attacks to various body parts while circling it's body. At the same time, we dodged all of it's incoming attacks. For every dodge, we counter attacked with a strike to it's body.

"Damn, this thing's skin is really tough!" commented Suigetsu. "My sword can't even scratch it!"

_"Simple brawling isn't going to be enough to slow it down Cael."_ told Nagato. _"Cael, Zephyr, bring it down."_

Zephyr and I flew behind the beast and knocked it face first into the ground. As it tried to get back up we both flew for a hand each and dove straight into it, keeping it's body lowered.

Suigetsu, Nagato, and Itachi dashed below it and weaved various hand signs.

"Water Style..." said Suigetsu.

"Thunder Style…" said Nagato.

"Fire Style…" said Itachi.

"…Elemental Triad Justu!" they yelled. The three of them released a fire, thunder, and water style combination attack into its abdomen.

Zephyr and I released its hands and the force of the attack lifted the monster into the sky. Deidara waited above Gedo Mazo on his bird and prepared a C3 bomb. He dropped it on the beast, exploding in a massive flare and sending Gedo Mazo back down.

Suigetsu, Nagato, and Itachi continued their combination strike and propelled Gedo Mazo higher up as Deidara sent more C3 bombs at it. At this point, they were practically smacking Gedo Mazo back and forth with little to no resistance from Madara.

"Good job, guys." I said. "Looks like you didn't need our help after all."

"Stay on guard, Cael." ordered Zephyr. "Madara's planning...something..."

"Yeah, yeah..." I sighed. "...I got it."

_"Nagato," _spoke Itachi, telepathically. _"What do you think? Should we try to trap it now?"_

_"Yes." _replied Nagato. _"I'll release Chibaku Tensei now. When I give you the signal, all of you scatter from Gedo Mazo."_

While maintaining his Lightning attack, Nagato placed his palms together and started charging a black energy ball. He released the ball and positioned it at the monster's center. Suigetsu, Nagato, Itachi, and Deidara kept Gedo Mazo in place with their attacks to allow Nagato's Chibaku Tensei to begin taking form. The earth around us quickly began to break apart and surround the monster.

_"Everyone,"_ told Nagato_ "clear the area."_

The four of them ceased their attacks and distanced themselves from Chibaku Tensei's radius. The earth matter around Gedo Mazo started forming into a large sphere with it at its center.

"Finally this thing's quiet! smiled Suigetsu. "That was a lot easier than I thought."

"No," said Nagato. "I need to concentrate to make sure I don't catch any of us in the attack. Furthermore, this will be the largest I've ever made Gedo Mazo; so controlling the matter will be a little more difficult."

Nagato placed his palms together in a praying stance and knelt down on one knee to concentrate. Gedo Mazo opened its mouth and started gathering black chakra around it.

"A little late for retaliation." said Zephyr.

It concentrated it into a single ball and released it in a dark energy blast towards us. We all stood motionless as a giant chakra shield blocked us from the attack. "Thank you Itachi." thanked Nagato. "I would be able to protect us but I have to concentrate on forming the sphere."

"Understandable." replied Itachi.

Slowly, it started breaking free from the sphere. It stuck it's arms and legs out of the ball and attempted to escape. "It's breaking out!" stated Nagato. "Cael, Zephyr, Suigetsu, Deidara; I'll need you to stop it. Itachi, standby with you Susano to block any oncoming attacks."

Zephyr, Suigetsu, Deidara, and I took flight towards Gedo Mazo while Itachi maintained his shield and protected Nagato.

Zephyr and I slammed into an arm each; Suigetsu clashed blades with one of its legs while Deidara released multiple clay birds at the other

"Itachi," spoke Nagato. "do you know what Madara is doing? He's not exactly putting up the fight I thought he would; considering the gravity of this battle."

"I agree." replied Itachi. "He's just sitting on it. To be honest, even I am unsure of his motives behind using Gedo Mazo. He stressed so much on the importance of gathering the Nine Bijuu's, and to see it struggling as much as it is now, even with just Seven complete chakras, is surprising."

"Not only that, but it's weakening." observed Nagato. "Something's wrong, this shouldn't have been this easy. Even Naruto put up more of a fight when I fought his Kyuubi form. Despite knowing Madara all this time, there still is much mystery with regards to the man behind the mask."

"The Shrouded Mist." continued Itachi. The Madara who trained me was far more powerful than I ever was. This form in comparison is considerably weaker, but I've learnt to never underestimate him. This isn't over yet, Madara has had this day planned for decades. So let's watch and see what he'll do."

Deidara, Suigetsu, Zephyr and I managed to force the beast back into it's shell; now the only thing remaining was it's head. I flew over to it's head to face it, and Madara who still sat on it; virtually motionless.

"You know Madara," I said. "it isn't too late to give up. There's still time for forgiveness."

"As merciful as ever I see, Cael." replied Madara. "You're just like your father. As sympathetic and forgiving as ever; it will be your downfall." We watched as earth matter surrounded the remainder of the Gedo Mazo's head, fully encasing it in a giant sphere of rock.

"Hey Nagato," I called, landing back next to him. "are you alright?

"I'm alright Cael," panted Nagato. "I've just never made one this big. Now, I'll crush it."

Back at HQ, Jessica maintained a stern face while concentrating on the fight. "Jessica, you seem troubled." stated Tsunade, observing her face. "How're they doing?"

"They're doing fine Tsunade." she replied. "It looks like they've managed to trap it in Nagato's Chibaku Tensei."

"Chibaku Tensei?" she asked.

"It's an attack that uses gravity to catch an opponent by means of attracting all matter around it." explained Jessica. "I would be a little more optimistic now…but something's wrong. Gedo Mazo's energy has been decreasing rapidly for a while now. Ever since they started fighting I've been sensing a huge decrease in its power; it's no wonder they managed to defeat it so easily. What's more puzzling…is that Madara's energy…seems to be increasing in direct proportion to Gedo Mazo's. What's going on?"

"Hey Cael, do you feel that?" asked Zephyr.

"Yeah," I replied. "Madara's chakra levels...they're skyrocketing!"

The Chibaku Tensei suddenly bulged, as if something was trying to escape.

"Is that really…Madara?" asked Nagato. "I have to hurry and crush the Chibaku Tensei!"

Nagato placed his palms together again and raised his chakra levels. Slowly, the giant sphere started shrinking, gradually getting crushed by Nagato. It bulged again, this time much more powerful than before. It didn't stop and shook vigorously. This had become a struggle between Nagato and his own technique.

"It's overpowering me!" said Nagato. "I can't keep it contained anymore. Everyone, get cover behind Itachi's Susano! The Chibaku Tensei is going to shatter." We all got behind Itachi's Susano'o shield and observed the sphere of land shake as it broke apart.

"Shinra Tensei!" A voice came from within the sphere, followed by the Chibaku Tensei erupting in all directions. Large pieces of land plummeted to the ground, into the sky, behind, and in front at dangerous speeds.

Back at HQ, Jessica's expression became incredibly worried as she sensed what had happened. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong Jessica?!" asked Tsunade.

"No time to explain!" Jessica quickly headed for the edge of the cliff and watched as countless large pieces of land flew straight for them and the camp below.

A bright yellow layer of energy covered her body, giving off a shining aura as she raised her head and unleashed a colossal roar. Rays of bright yellow light shined all around the area as she released her power. All the incoming pieces of land glowed the same bright light and started disintegrating particle by particle until each one was completely destroyed.

The aura surrounding her soon disappeared as she stared off into the distance, to where we were fighting. Tsunade awed at her with amazement. "Unbelievable…you destroyed them…you destroyed it all! There were dozens of them, and all with a single roar?"

"If powerful enough," explained Jessica. "the Sun's rays can vaporize anything in a massive flare. I simply generated enough rays to disintegrate those pieces of land. It's no big deal, they were just chunks of land. It's not like I can vaporize people."

"No big deal?" asked Tsunade "Jessica, you just saved the entire healing unit! If that attack had hit us it would have dealt massive damage to our forces. Thank you, you saved us."

"It's my pleasure to help..." smiled Jessica. "…but, I fear this isn't over…if anything it's just beginning. Madara's power increased exponentially. The strange thing is…I can't sense Gedo Mazo at all now; it's gone. What the hell happened?"

The six of us looked up in awe as Nagato's attack was decimated right in front of us. "W-where is Gedo Mazo?!" asked Suigetsu. "Wasn't it just in there?"

"Look carefully at Madara's energy signature, Suigetsu." said Zephyr.

"I am…" replied Suigetsu. "...but is what I'm sensing real? I mean, is he what I think he is now?"

"Unfortunately, yes." confirmed Nagato. "I've been sensing this for some time now; a disturbance from within. Now I'm sure of it, Madara has merged himself with Gedo Mazo. Though it isn't complete, he has become the Juubi Jinchuuriki."

"I always thought he'd do this." commented Itachi. "I had a feeling he had something planned for all the Bijuu chakras…but to become the Juubi Jinchuuriki..."

"This isn't good." stated Nagato. "Sharingan, Rinnegan, Seven complete Bijuu chakras of the Nine Bijuus, Mist Guardian capabilities, over a century of battle experience with some of the most powerful shinobis ever, and all in addition to his own power. Madara's power right now is simply…immeasurable."

"This is a monumental day…" spoke Madara, floating motionless in mid-air. "...the revival of the Juubi...the destruction of the Shinobi Alliance…" Slowly, he pointed his finger at us. We all put our guard up and prepared for whatever he would attack us with. However, nothing happened. It was more of a gesture than an attack. "...the annihilation of the Next Generation Guardians of the Earth…" He then moved his hand to his mask and started taking it off. "…and finally…" He now completely removed his mask, allowing his long hair to flow down over his back.

"His face…" I awed, staring at him in shock.

"He..." added Itachi. "...looks exactly like the Madara who trained me, and not a day older."

"...my very own Rebirth as the Juubi Jinchuuriki..." continued Madara. "...and the Restoration of Madara Uchiha: The Mist Guardian of Earth."


	28. Guardians vs Madara

**DBNG**

**Guardians vs. Madara**

We watched in awe at Madara's restored form. He clenched his muscles, feeling out his new body. "Magnificent," he said. "I never imagined this would turn out so successfully. My power has reached a plateau far surpassing my previous form. Now to test it's power…"

Madara started powering up and releasing his energy at an enormous rate. A deep and menacing dark aura surrounded him as he shook the ground beneath him. "Spectacular," he smiled. "simply incredible. To think this is only 7 of the 9 tails; I can't even imagine how much more my power will escalate once I'm complete."

"Tch, what a power-up." commented Suigetsu. "As if he wasn't a pain to deal with already." None of us moved an inch as we watched Madara closely for when he'd make his move. However, he just stayed in midair above, watching us.

"Everyone, move!" yelled Itachi. Before I could react someone appeared behind me and rested their hand on my shoulder; it was Madara's.

"You're disappointing me 'New' Guardians of Earth." sighed Madara. I froze in shock as he talked behind me. The Madara we were looking at above was just a fake he created, but when did he do it? I completely lost keep track of him! "I had hoped that more of you besides Itachi had learned to counter Genjutsu? I would have at least assumed you, Deidara, to be immune."

I quickly grabbed Madara's arm, holding him in place as Zephyr came from behind. Madara simply pulled my body and tossed me into Zephyr. Suigetsu used Zephyr and I as a distraction and ducked under us as he swung his Z Sword at Madara.

Madara simply raised a single hand and blocked Suigetsu's entire attack. Their impact shattered the ground behind them and swept the air away in a shockwave.

"Impressive strength Suigetsu," commented Madara. "you've clearly made some improvements. However, just like before, all I need is one hand to block against you."

"I've always hated loud mouths..." replied Suigetsu. "...don't talk so big until you've beaten us."

Soon after, a giant chakra blade swung down from above and onto Madara.

"The Blade of Totsuka?" asked Madara. He then raised his hand and released a constant Shinra Tensei, keeping the blade away from him. "It'll take more than that, even with the Eternal Sharingan."

Zephyr, Suigetsu, and Deidara landed by me; and side by side we released our attacks, together.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

"Big Bang Attack!"

"Finish Buster!"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Our attacks spiraled around each other into a single wave of radiant, colorful energy, scattering the ground beneath it as it raced towards Madara. "Don't underestimate me." said Madara. "I'm not that weak." Madara held out a single hand towards the oncoming attack and created a small transparent barrier in front of him. Our attack smashed into it, but didn't go through. Instead, it slowly started being absorbed into the barrier and within seconds, he had completely absorbed our attack.

"Preta Path, God Realm, and now this?" asked Zephyr. "He can use the Rinnegan just as well as Nagato."

"Chakra charge complete." stated Nagato, focusing his chakra. "Attack power at Maximum. We'll see if he can really use the Rinnegan as well as I can." Nagato landed right in front of Madara and aimed both palms at him. In return, Madara raised a single palm towards Nagato.

_"Impossible!" _thought Nagato. _"He thinks he can counter a Super Shinra Tensei? After not even charging?"_

"Shinra Tensei!" they yelled.

Both of them released an enormous shockwave towards each other. The ground beneath them quickly separated, creating a spherical energy field around themselves. The energy sphere expanded rapidly, changing the shape of the battlefield to match the orb as they clashed their attacks.

"I wasn't expecting you to match my most powerful Shinra Tensei, Madara." stated Nagato.

"I told you I'm not that weak." replied Madara. "Who do you think gave you you're eyes, boy? Your power was originally mine."

"Damn you, Madara." frowned Nagato.

Their clash continued to grow stronger by the second. Seemingly getting larger and larger as each second passed by.

"Don't feel too bad," said Madara. "You're doing surprisingly well. You know, if we continue to release our energy like this, it will only do damage to anyone around the attack…including your so called "comrades". So let's stop this. You should be proud, being able to equal an attack of the Juubi Jinchuuriki and the new God of this world is quite a feat. Face it, you've been de-throned: Ex-God."

"You still have that God-complex of yours..." smiled Nagato. "...you never change."

The two of them then halted their attacks at the same time. Various large pieces of land, previously severed from the ground came crashing back down as the earthquake around us ceased. Nagato then retreated away from Madara and began catching his breath.

_"What's going on?"_ thought Itachi. _"A Shinra Tensei of that magnitude should have drained Madara; yet__ seems perfectly fine while Nagato looks exhausted! His stamina has increased practically as much as his power."_

"Madara!" I called out "Stop this! There's no point to this battle! You're strong, we get it! But this was never part of the plan! Is this how you do things now Madara?! You just rampage and show off your power and force people to follow you like a tyrant?!"

"How ironic," replied Madara. "the very group I created…the very people I brought into my organization…are now fighting back against me; and now their leader is asking me 'why I am doing this?' Let me ask you, Sky Guardian Caelum…why are you doing this? I raised both you and Zephyr like you were my own, and here you are turning on me as if I'm the villain. So answer me Cael, why are you doing this to me?"

I remained silent and stared at him slightly confused. I hadn't quite sat down and thought about why I was doing any of this for that matter.

"Cael, don't just stand there!" said Zephyr. "You know damn well why you're fighting him…why we're all fighting him! So answer him!"

I slowly opened my mouth and gathered the words to tell him. "I made a promise to you before leaving you...right old man?" I replied. "I told you...that I'd make you proud. I'm going to save these people. I'm going to make the world you wanted Madara, without forcing others to do what I want; without fear! That's why I'm going to beat you Madara, even if you are the villain."

Next thing I knew Madara appeared right before me and clenched my throat in his grip, raising me above the ground. I struggled and shook to try and break his hold but to no avail.

"A moving speech at best," commented Madara. "but there is no power behind those words of yours. I had high hopes for a challenge from the New Sky Guardian of Earth. You said you wanted to make me proud? Well let me tell you a little something…Caelum…"

He tightened his clutch on my throat, depriving me of as much air as possible. "…what I'm holding in my grasp right now is nothing but a disappointment. A waste of my effort…and my life."

"Madara!" yelled Zephyr as he along with everyone else dashed for Madara and closed in on him.

"Kamui." Madara raised his other hand and in an instant created a large warp in space surrounding all of us and freezing us in place. "Now then, let's show the world its heroes…and its biggest disappointment." He slowly warped all of us at once, making us all disappear from the battlefield.

"What?!" yelled Jessica, closing her eyes tightly while sensing. "They're gone! They all just disappeared!"

"They just vanished?!" asked Tsunade.

"I'm searching…wait…they're…they're here!" Jessica got up and headed for the edge of the cliff and observed a large space being warped below. As soon as we reappeared, Madara released yet another Shinra Tensei with his free hand, scattering us away from him while he still held me in his grasp.

"It's the Guardians!" yelled a group of shinobi. "But look..." pointed another shinobi. "...he has has the Sky Guardian in his hands like he's nothing..."

"You see Cael?" asked Madara. "All it takes is a little doubt, and the entire army will lose morale. Now, to crush that morale into nothing." Madara sank my body into the ground with a vicious thrust.

"Cael! No!" called Jessica from the cliff's edge. Her energy erupted all around her in a bright yellow aura at the sight of me getting hurt. Her pupils became thinner, more beast like, her teeth became sharper like fangs and her nails became claws.

"That's quite some energy she's releasing?" observed Madara as he stood up. "Looks like your girlfriend doesn't like the idea of me hurting you. I wonder what she'll do now."

"AAAAHHHHH!" she yelled.

"Jessica, wait!" called Tsunade.

Jessica hopped off the cliff and levitated for for a moment, arching her back and preparing to dive down as she started at Madara. Her entire body was covered in a bright yellow aura.

_ "What kind of stance is that?" _thought Madara as he observed her. _"Regardless, at this range I'll easily be able to force her back. Shinra..."_

Jessica then disappeared from Madara's sight and instantly appeared before him before he could release his attack.

_"...Impossible." _he thought. _"No human can move that fast."_

With no time to react, Madara smashed fists with Jessica, creating a massive surge of light and dark energy around them.

"So this is the New Sun Guardian of Earth." spoke Madara. "I must say, I'm quite impressed. For a Sun Guardian, you're rather reckless, and surprisingly fast and strong for a human. Dende would have never attacked an enemy. That's quite some power you have behind that punch of yours."

"Punch...?" asked Jessica, grinning. "Hah, I just had to get close enough…" Her fist glowed even brighter than before and radiated as she sent her energy into them. "...Maximum, CANNON!" Jessica unleashed a large yellow energy wave, engulfing Madara and forcing him high into the air. He used both hands to stop the attack and send it into the sky.

"An attack like that at point blank would've done some serious damage to me had I not sent it away." said Madara. "I'll give you credit for catching me off guard with your speed; you're pretty strong at close range. However, miracles only happen once. You lost your chance. I'm not going to let you get another shot like that.

"Here's an idea..." said Jessica as she disappeared once more and reappeared above Madara upside down, completely blitzing him. This time, she sent her energy to her leg. Engulfing it in a bright yellow aura as she swung it down in a kick towards Madara.

_"Unbelievable!"_ thought Madara._ "Even though I had my full attention on her...even though I knew what she was going to do...she still managed to catch me off guard. She moved even faster than before! I can't release a Shinra Tensei quick enough; I have to defend again!"_

"Dynamic…" said Jessica as she kicked into Madara's raised arm. "...BULLET!" They clashed once more; but this time, Madara's arm tore right off on impact.

_"Ugh!" _cringed Madara. _"Not only was that attack faster, but stronger too!"_

"One more! Akimbo…" She spun her body countless times, spiralling her aura around herself and sending it to both legs and struck both of them deep into Madara's gut "…SHOTGUN!" Madara was engulfed in an explosion and was sent crashing into the ground below.

"Amazing," awed Tsunade "that's Jessica?"

I dug my way out of the ground and gasped for air. "Jessica! Get out of here! I told you not to interfere!"

Madara slowly raised his body out of the ground and into the air. A hole had been created in the center of his body in addition to his missing arm. "Amazing…" panted Madara. "...I might have underestimated you, Sun Guardian. I couldn't imagine how a human could reach such levels of power so quickly; and now that I take a closer look at you, it's starting to make sense. You're forcing your body to greatly surpass it's limit. Just now you released three devastating attacks, each more powerful than the last, and all within seconds. Your muscles should be tearing themselves apart, however, you're constantly healing your body and muscles with Sun flames. In other words, you're using the Sun's Activation attribute to prolong this enhanced state of yours. At close range you're quite possibly the most dangerous Guardian. In that case…"

A shroud of black Mist surrounded Madara's wounds including his arm and stomach. As the Mist disappeared, his body reformed. In a matter of seconds his body had fully revived. "…it's time to get serious. I'll start with you, Cael." Madara rose both his hands in the air and gather black energy all around them.

"A Biju Bomb?!" I called out. "The people around us are going to get hit along with us! Zephyr!"

"Right, let's go!" replied Zephyr.

The two of us took flight high above the battlefield. "Hey Madara!" I yelled. "Deal with us before attacking these people!"

"Still protecting the innocent." frowned Madara. "Very well, it makes no difference. I'll just crush them once I'm through with you."

The mass of energy formed into a large sphere of black chakra around Madara. He condensed the energy and shrunk it into his palms. It radiated and shook violently, as if waiting to be released.

Zephyr and I floated a few feet apart from each other, side by side. "This was meant to be used for someone _much stronger _than Madara" commented Zephyr "...never thought we'd have to use _this _against him. Well, at least no one will see us use do this ridiculous technique up here." Said Zephyr.

"You and Vegeta both hate doing this." I laughed. "Goten and Trunks didn't complain when they were taught it."

"Let's get this over with." he said extending his arms outwards, away from me. "I don't want it to take more than 5 minutes."

"Aww, come on." I moaned. "We have 30 minutes. Can't we show off just a little bit?

"5 minutes Cael." growled Zephyr.

"Knowing you, it'll probably take less than 5 minutes anyways." I replied, pointing my arms in the opposite direction. "Alright, let's finish this."


	29. Zael

**NOTE: Perspective changed to Zael's.**

**DBNG**

**Zael**

* * *

Normally, Vegeta would train Zephyr alone and away from the rest of us. There were only two exceptions to this: One was when we'd train as a group, and the other was was with dad an me. About halfway through our time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, our dads had decided to teach us a new technique.

"Fusion?" I asked.

"That's right." replied Goku. "Think of this as your ultimate trump card."

"Why would we need to learn this 'Fuison Technique?'" I asked again. "We're pretty strong already, I doubt many can take Zephyr and me together, let alone all seven of us, together."

"Maybe so;" answered Vegeta. "actually, you're very much correct. Personally, I'm against the Fusion Technique. It isn't fitting for a warrior. You two have become strong within these months, that much is true. However, this technique is for something _much _stronger than all seven of you combined."

"Madara?" asked Zephyr.

"No." replied Vegeta. "Madara, in essence, isn't actually too strong when compared to the two of you. If you'll have any difficulty against him, it'll be because there's potentially nothing you can do to surprise him. Besides Jessica, he knows all the past and current Guardian's techniques and combat styles. Madara's greatest power is the knowledge and experience he's gained as the Mist Guardian. That, in addition to strength, is a powerful combination. Whether you use this on Madara or not is up to you. In my opinion you don't need it against him. However...you _will _need it in the future. Remember that."

"I'll demonstrate the Fusion Technique." said Goku. Zephyr and I watched as dad seemingly danced for a few seconds while explaining the technique. After he was done, the two of us awkwardly stared at him. Baffled by what was laid before our eyes. "What's with that look boys?" he asked. "It really isn't as hard as it looks."

"It isn't that Goku…" paused Zephyr. "...it's just…well...it looks absolutely ridiculous."

"I feel a part of our ancestry die every time I see it..." sighed Vegeta.

"I won't lie dad," I said, scratching my head. "that…'dance' looks pretty lame."

"Oh come one," whined Goku, "it may look a little funny, but isn't the final result what really matters? You will really become unstoppable!"

"If it'll really make that big a difference, then I'm up for it." I smiled.

"Sure, why not." agreed Zephyr. "I doubt I'll ever forget something so ridiculous now that I've seen it, so might as well put it to good use. Let's give it a shot."

* * *

"Remember," spoke Zephyr. "I want this done in 5 minutes."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied. "Let's go already."

We side stepped towards each other in mid-air Zephyr moved his arms clockwise and I moved mine counter-clockwise as we approached each other. All the while we both uttered the words:

"Fu…Sion…"

"Disappear in the Shroud of the Mist," said Madara, directing his dark chakra ball at us. "Biju Ball!" he released a massive and dense ball of black chakra towards us.

"…HA!" Our index fingers connected as Madara's attack struck us. A large dark explosion filled the clouds above, turning the very sky itself black with chakra.

As the explosion vanished, a single bright light floated in the aftermath of the blast. As the light began to fade, our newly fused body revealed itself. Our clothes had completely changed. Our pants now became golden with streaks of red flares all around it. We were shirtless, only wearing our unbuttoned cloak, which too, had changed. The back of our cloak was now completely golden as well with a single giant scarlet red flare that took up the bottom half of the cloak.

"The Fusion Technique?" observed Madara, watching us from the ground. "This could be troubling. However, by my calculations, even with this they shouldn't be able to surprise me."

I inhaled a massive breath and held it in me for a second or two before completely letting it out. "Ma…da…ra…" I exhaled. "MADARAAAA!" I arced my back and exploded my energy in a furious rush. The sky instantly lit up and flashed a golden light, erasing the dark chakra surrounding the clouds with my explosion of power.

"Jessica, what's happening?!" asked Tsunade, landing beside Jessica and trying to balance herself as the earth shook. "Who is that? What happened to them?!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" I yelled. The entire planet shook as I released my energy. Violent and Raging thunderstorms and winds picked up all across the planet, shaking the forests, distorting the ocean and sees, crumbling the mountains and shaking the earth itself in an almighty tremor.

"I'm leaving." said Deidara, turning his back from Madara and walking away. "Now that _he's_ here, this war's over. Hm."

"Agreed." said Itachi, walking away from Madara in another direction. "Our efforts will be better directed elsewhere in assisting the other platoons and minimizing casualties."

"Tch," spat Suigetsu, resting the Z Sword over his shoulder while walking elsewhere. "_he _just had to show up when this party was getting good...I hate a party crasher."

"Spread yourselves across the war." told Nagato, following his own path in another direction. "Only Kabuto remains now, so finding him is top priority. Relay any information to me if you discover anything, and I shall do the same if I find anything." One by one, the four of them lost interest in their battle with Madara; and instead, had decided to separate themselves to the different parts of the war.

"Turning your back against me?" asked Madara as he watched them walk away from him. "Isn't it a little too soon to be disregarding my presence? All of you are ex-Akatsuki members. You all should know first hand what I'm capable of. I'm not defeated, yet."

"We know exactly what you're capable of, Madara." answered Nagato, not turning to meet his gaze. "It's just that we know what _he'_s capable of as well." he said, pointing a finger up at the sky. "This'll be the last time you see us. Now that I think about it, we never officially resigned from Akatsuki. As co-founder, I speak for the rest of us when I say...We Quit." With that, the four of them took off in different directions to aid the rest of the Shinobi Alliance.

"Powerful winds will engulf the planet." explained Jessica, staring upwards towards the sky. "Forests, Mountains, Oceans and Seas will cower at his presence and fear him. And and at the same time, will bow down to him and accept him as their Guardian as he surrounds the planet in a great golden sky that watches and protects over all. Zephyr, the Raging Storm…and Caelum, the Great Sky. Together they have become Zael: The Sky Storm."

I ceased my overflow of energy as I finally finished powering up. Electricity surrounded my body in my newly transformed body. In an instant, I teleported right behind Madara, now back to back with him.

"I see you've achieved a level beyond Super Saiyan and ascended." said Madara. "You're friends must have a lot of faith in your new-found power to leave you so easily."

"This is your last chance to surrender before I crush you, Madara." I said.

"Wow," he chuckled. "to think I raised the two of you from childhood."

"Don't try and use that guilt trick on me." I replied. "I am Zephyr too, I've lost all sympathy I previously had as just Caelum."

"I see…well then, this should be very interesting…"

"For me!"

I quickly turned and threw a punch at Madara. My fist went through his body as he phased through my attack. I threw more attacks at him, each strike simply went through his body as if he wasn't there.

"What's the matter, Madara?" I asked. "Too afraid to take me head on?" I continued my assault on him for a good 30 seconds at least. He would not unphase his body. He was completely adamnt on staying in his temporary invincible mode. "You know," I said. "you can't keep this up forever. 5 minutes; then you will die. You have until then to surrender. Because I can guarantee you that one hit will kill you after your little time limit expires."

"And how does Cael feel about that?" asked Madara.

"Nice try." I laughed, continuing my barrage, keeping it constant. "I'm not stopping, not until you're gone Madara!"

"Hmmm..." observed Jessica. "...I thought this would happen."

"Thought what would happen?" asked Tsunade.

"Madara knows that he can't take on Zael." continued Jessica. "So he's staying phased. Though he has to have something planned. At this rate, he'll lose once his time limit expires."

"Can I ask you something, Jessica?" asked Tsunade, again. "Earlier, I saw the other Guardians having quite some trouble against Madara. However, you were able to catch him off guard twice. Are you-"

"I know what you're thinking." interrupted Jessica. "No, I'm not stronger than the other six. There's only one reason why I was able to land a few good hits on him. I'm the first fighter of my kind on Earth. He has no intel on my abilities or what I'm capable of. I was simply able to surprise him."

3 minutes had gone by, and absolutely nothing had changed. Madara continued phasing through our countless strikes. _"Almost ready." _thought Madara. _"I can't believe I'm going to have to sacrifice one of my eyes on them, but I really cannot afford to get hit by them in this state. 3 more minutes, then it'll be ready."_

_"Zael," _spoke Jessica. _"I don't like this. He isn't doing anything!"_

_"Don't worry," _I replied. _"Just 2 more minutes and he'll be dead!"_

_"Don't be stupid!" _she exclaimed. _"Madara could have easily left the fight if he wanted to. He's up to something."_

_"I'll think about that after these 2 minutes!"_

"Ugh," frowned Jessica. "the two of them fused create such a cocky character. They're not thinking about anything but the here and now. Wait..." Jessica concentrated for a moment, turning her head to the distance and focusing on Deidara's energy. "...Deidara's heading away from any confrontation."

"I thought they were going to help the other platoons." argued Tsunade. "What is he doing?"

"Oh..." replied Jessica after thinking for a moment. "...now I think I get it. It's just like him to go after his prey."

"Prey?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah." she smiled. "People harbouring similar flame types are naturally drawn to each other anyways. Deidara originally agreed to became a Guardian for one very specific reason. He may now have different reasons for staying with us, but nonetheless, what he's heading towards now is what made him choose to be a Guardian."

Deidara flew above the forest, racing towards his target on his clay bird. He finally arrived at an open field, remote from where any combat was taking place. It rained, hard. Thunder and lightning roared across the clouds and skies above. He followed a line of footsteps, leading to up to a single lone shinobi, staring up at the lightning.

"Yo," spoke Deidara, hovering a couple meters away from him. "I've come to kill you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmmm?" replied Sasuke. "Oh, it's you…go away; I've already defeated you once. I don't fight people twice, especially if they're weak."

"What was that?!" growled Deidara.

"Don't get offended." he replied. "You did well the first time, I'll give you that. But my eyes are nothing like they were back then. I just don't think you'd be a proper test for my newly awakened eyes, let alone a solution to my boredom. I won't even question how you're alive right now. Don't waste my chakra or my time; begone."

"Ha..." laughed Deidara. "...hahaha..." he laughed again, looking up at the rain. "...Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha clan surely annoy me to no end. You're mistaken, Uchiha scum. I did not come here for a rematch. Nothing of interest to me is taking place in this war, and since it's going to end soon I thought I might as well come settle the score. No one won the last time we fought; and I hate leaving things undecided, hm. So relieve _me _of my boredom, Uchiha, and see how long you can last against my New Art!"


	30. Aloof Cloud

**NOTE: Perspective from Deidara's point of view.**

** Also, the images I use will usually relate to whoever's point-of-view I'm currently using.**

**DBNG**

**The Aloof Cloud**

The storm and lightning above grew stronger. Sending thunderous roars across the sky as the rain fell even harder.

_"He seems different." _observed Sasuke. _"Normally, he would've gotten rather reckless and angry after a comment like that."_

"Not going to make the first move?" I asked, reaching into my pouches and absorbing some clay into my hands. With it I formed several clay birds and threw them at him.

_"The same technique?" _thought Sasuke. He summoned his hawk and took off while my birds followed him. _"No, they're faster than I remember."_

I flew towards him from the front while my birds followed him from behind, tossing several more clay birds at him while he countered with Chidori Senbons. My birds swirled and twisted around his tiny pins of electricity, completely avoiding them as they headed towards him. All the while the two of us circled around each other in midair while attacking each other continuously.

_"Not only are his birds faster,"_ thought Sasuke._ "but they're responsive. I haven't been able to land a Chidori Senbon on them. They're dodging them. His art always seemed to have some sort of life to them, but could they actually be reacting of their own will? Or is he controlling each one by himself?" _As the birds drew closer and closer to his body, he unsheathed his katana, sent electricity through it, and started slicing through the birds himself.

"Not bad, Uchiha." I waved my fingers, slightly coiling them and changing the trajectory of the birds from a fairly direct form of attack, to a more evasive like pattern.

_"They've changed course."_ observed Sasuke._ "No...as I thought. It isn't that these things are acting on their own; Deidara is controlling each of them."_ Sasuke then squinted his eyes and concentrated his Sharingan on my finger gestures._ "Yes, I see it, his fingers. He has much better control over these things than before. If I keep track of his fingers, then I should be able to tell the trajectory of his attacks."_

"That's an interesting trick you've learned." said Sasuke. "If this really is your 'New Art', then I'm disappointed. I've already figured it out. This Art is weak."

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled. "Keep talking, hm!"

_"Again?" _thought Sasuke. _"A comment like that should have at the very least irritated him. His recklessness was a reason why I was able to get the upper hand in our last battle. This current Deidara is...different. However, I think I'm starting to understand his pattern."_

We both flew through the sky high above the forest. He ceased his ascension while I continued flying upwards and extended a long electric current from his hand in the form of a lance. I simply back flipped off my bird, avoided his lance, and dove downwards towards him.

_"I could've sworn I attacked his blind spot." _thought Sasuke. _"No matter..."_

He used his Sharingan's to predict when I would appear close enough for him to strike with a Chidori. He pointed his index and middle finger towards my head and sent an electrical current through it once again as my body fell parallel to his. I casually tilted my head to the side, avoiding his Chidori while, at the same time, released another bird right in his face. He raised his arms and blocked his body from the explosion while being sent flying off his hawk. He regained his balance as his hawk caught him, then quickly focused his Sharingan on me as I continued descending.

_"Amaterasu!" _he thought.

A single black fire started to form on my position. Before it made contact on me, I tightly clenched my fist, rapidly increasing the speed of my clay bird. It blitzed across the sky, swooping under me and took me away from the attack before it could form on me.

_"Incredible."_ thought Sasuke._ "Not just my Chidori Lance and my Chidori, but now my Amaterasu as well. In less than three seconds he's been able to consecutively dodge my attacks one after another while counter-attacking accordingly. It's almost as if he has Sharingan prediction. Not only that, but that blast he used on me...that was far more powerful than what he was previously capable of. That was more than just an explosion, it had energy...pure energy. However, what's most surprising about him now is how nonchalantly he's taking this. This entire time he's just been laughing and smiling at me while attacking; as if he's enjoying this."_

"What's the matter Uchiha?" I grinned. "Am I too fast for you, hm? That's a shame, I was hoping we could skip the warm up! This battle's been going a little too slow for my taste. If this is the power of your Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that you boasted so highly of earlier, then I'm disappointed. It can't even hold a candle to Itachi's."

_"All my Raiton techniques plus Amaterasu out of the question."_ thought Sasuke. _"He's moving far too fast for me to capture. If I recall, __Deidara was able to recognize genjutsu. However, it was limited. I wonder if..." _Sasuke's eye widened as he focused his Sharingan on me.

"Don't make me laugh." I frowned, crossing my palms together. "HA!" I released a single burst of energy, exploding a purple aura around myself as I broke Sasuke's genjutsu. "I trained with Itachi and Madara, both with genjutsu capabilities far exceeding your own. I could see that low level illusion coming a mile away, Uchiha. Are you really out of options already?" I dug my hands into my clay pockets and began firing countless birds one after another at Sasuke.

"Tch!" frowned Sasuke. He took flight once more and dodged each bird I sent at him.

"That's it, Uchiha." I said. "Keep on dodging, you will soon know my 'New Art'."

* * *

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo was taking me through one of his ridiculous training exercises. The point of my training was to land a hit on him. I argued time and time again that it just wasn't practical considering the difference in speed, yet he persisted on this exercise of his.

"…Hah…hah…Piccolo!" I panted, trying to catch my breath as Piccolo floated in front of me. "I've already hit you once! Now teach me this technique of yours as promised, hm!"

"You only got lucky kid;" he replied. "I wasn't paying attention; looks like you took advantage of that, so pat yourself on the back. Hit me again I'll teach you, no strings attached. Now I have my guard up."

"What?!" I yelled. "That wasn't the agreement, hm! I've been at this cat and mouse game for days now! Now that I hit you, you just say 'try again'?"

"That's right." he nodded. "However, if you really want to skip the preliminary training then how about you dodge me now?"

"W-wait!" I argued. "You know I'm not fast enough to dodge you!"

"Not fast enough eh? Then we'll have to do something about that then, won't we Deidara? If you don't then you'll have to hit me 2 more times for every blast I hit you with. Now dodge!"

He sent multiple energy blasts at me and I had no choice but to dodge them if I ever wanted to get ahead in my training. Of course, he would end up hitting me much more than I would ever hit him. I can hardly remember any moments when I actually landed a proper hit on him. I dodged...everyday. Day after day, week after week. Each day adding more and more hits to my debt that I'd seemingly never pay back. At this rate, I'd never learn anything new from him. A complete month went by, and nothing changed at all. I panted and caught my breath as Piccolo hovered in front of me, waiting to continue our training. Everyday went by just like this; nothing changed.

"Let's go again." he said.

"Enough." I said, turning away from him and walking away. "I quit. I'm just wasting my time in here. I'll never hit you enough times to pay off this ridiculous debt of yours. I'm leaving this place, hm."

"Deidara, come back here now!" ordered Piccolo.

I didn't listen, I simply raised my palm and gestured a farewell. Piccolo then quickly fired an energy blast towards the back of my head. In response, I simply tilted my head, completely dodging the attack.

_"What?" _I thought. _"He attacked me from my blind spot. I wasn't even looking at him, or even thinking about anything...and I dodged. It's almost like I..."_

"You felt it that time, didn't you?" asked Piccolo.

"Oi," I said, turning back towards him. "what was that? How did I dodge that?! It was never that easy before, hm!"

"Your senses are far stronger than you think, kid." explained Piccolo. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a blindfold and handed it to me. "Your eyes will deceive you. Wear this from here on out during our training sessions. The way I see it, there are two main problems with you, Deidara. The first it seems like we've taken care of: Triggering your senses. The second, well, you'll have to figure that out on your own. I'm a firm believer in the student learning from his mistakes. Until you figure it out for yourself, our training is on hold. Meditate on it, and discover it yourself. Take however many days and weeks as you please. Come back when you realize your fault."

I didn't like it, but I listened to him. I went off deep into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, alone, and disconnected from everyone else. At the time I didn't realize it, but every training session of everyday was to prepare me for not only my battle with Sasuke, but for future battles as well. I would often get too agitated if my attacks didn't hit my opponent. It led me to make unnessesary and dangerous attacks that endangered not only myself, but others around me as well. Piccolo realized my problem through his training exercise; and instead of telling me it, he wanted me to realize this for myself.

Just later that day, I had returned to Piccolo.

"I told you not to come back until..." he then paused, stunned at my nonchalance.

"I get it..." I replied, almost mellow like in tone. "...it's my anger, isn't it? My frustration and impatience. I understand. Because of my impatience, I almost gave up on your training before I could ever bear its fruit. I'm willing to endure it now. So I'm ready whenever you are, Master."

Piccolo was speechless. Shocked by my quick and sudden change. "You really are something." he smiled. "Alright kid, put on your blindfold. Now things get serious."

"Hm," I chuckled.

"Good…now dodge!"

Every training session was pretty much the same thing over and over again. Either I'd be dodging, or making him dodge. I didn't complain, ever again. Not a single whine or groan ever left my mouth again. I welcomed his training. But from here on out, something was different about Piccolo's attack style. His attacks, they were…guided…

* * *

I halted my attack, stopping all my birds mid flight while floating far below Sasuke, staring up at him.

_"He stopped his attack?"_ observed Sasuke._ "Why? Furthermore, he's stopped laughing and smiling. That expression on his face, I've never seen him make a face like that. He isn't angry, or excited...he's serious." _I once again charged the birds for him, but this time, encircled him; surrounding him with numerous mini clay birds, not even hitting him with one. _"What is he doing?"_ _ I can't follow his hand signs anymore, there's too many of them. Also, why is he missing? He could've hit me dozens of times over by now…"_

"You're thinking too hard, Uchiha." I sighed, releasing more and more mini clay birds, now surrounding both me and him in an armada of birds.

"You fool," stated Sasuke. "what a waste of energy and chakra. You could have hit me with those blasts instead of just firing them into space. And here I was about to give you credit for giving me a little bit of trouble. I was wrong. You are…" Then, Sasuke paused. He took a second to look at his surroundings and at the mass of clay birds all around the two of us. "...No…you…what have you done? We're trapped. Setting off just one of these will destroy them all and the both of us!"

"If there's anything you should know about me, Uchiha..." I smiled. "...it's that I'm not afraid to blow myself up to defeat my enemy. However, that is not the case this time…"

I opened my palms in front of my body and then clenched it in a tight fist. "Hm!" In an instant, all the clay birds surrounding us multiplied tenfold.

"Impossible..." awed Sasuke. "...there's no end to them..."

"You've heard of the Cloud's Propagation attribute, right?" I explained. "You and I bear Cloud flames, so you should be able to relate to this. It gives those who harbour Cloud flames ability to multiply. Of course, the more powerful the technique, the more difficult it is to propagate. These tiny birds are my weakest art...however, with these numbers I would call this attack no weaker than a mini-nuke, hm."

"Propagation?" asked Sasuke. "So, how do you intend to escape this yourself? I can't even see anything beyond this mass of clay."

"Watch, hm." I pointed a single finger at him. "You can read what I'm about to do with your Sharingan, right?" Slowly, the birds closed in on Sasuke. Flying passed me and surrounding him; closer and closer. The sphere of energy around us shrunk around him, giving him no space or room to evade or escape.

_"He intends to trap me while he escapes." _thought Sasuke. _"In that case..." _Sasuke covered his body in a dark skeletal chakra, quickly evolving it and forming a full Susano around himslef.

"That Susano's too small." I stated. "I created this technique for something _much _bigger than that." I clutched both my hands and quickened my attack. All the birds attached themselves to his Susanoo, leaving not a single spot on him uncovered. "Detonate, and leave a Cloud of destruction in the name of my Art: Hellzone…Grenade. Katsu."

In an instant, Sasuke's Susano shined brightly and was engulfed in a massive explosion. Energy erupted from all around him, creating a Cloud of explosive energy with him at its core.

As the explosion settled it left a smoke cloud in its aftermath. Sasuke's body dropped lifelessly from the smoke. His body had bruises and wounds all around him. As expected, his Susano'o was too weak to protect him from my New Art. I watched as he fell unconsciously, quickly catching speed as he dove and crashed the ground; creating a small crater.

I hovered a few meters away from where he lay, staring at his lifeless body.

"It's a shame..." I sighed, pulling out a blindfold from my pocket. "...I hoped I'd be able to test this out. So much for that, hm...you can come out now, Itachi."

A shroud of crows then appeared by my side. "I wonder," he said. "why didn't you use your blindfold? It was my understanding that you are at your strongest when you eliminate your vision."

"Piccolo gave me this for when I'd go against someone powerful." I told him. "Putting this on is supposed to put me at my strongest. I don't ever want to use this, unless I'm in a position where I could potentially die, hm."

"As reckless as ever I see." continued Itachi. "So is that why you went easy on Sasuke?"

I took a moment and looked at his beaten and battered body in contemplation. "I may have had a grudge against him, but I do have some Pride. He's too weak the way he is now. Killing him now would be too easy. It would be a disgrace to my Art to kill someone so helpless; I'm leaving. Perhaps I can find someone else to kill time on elsewhere, hm."

"Thank you, Deidara." smiled Itachi. "I know how much you hate the Uchiha. It must have taken a lot for you to hold back to respect my wishes. We may not always see eye to eye on things, but I do consider you my comrade."

"You I don't mind Itachi, hm." I said. "You're _okay_. The rest of your clan, however, I absolutely can't stand. I'm starting to get sick of all this friendly talk, he's all yours, Itachi."

I took off on my bird and headed out over the forest. The storm continued to roar above as the war raged on.

"I…ta…chi…" said Sasuke, aching in pain. "...how..?"

"Don't speak, Sasuke." replied Itachi. He reached into his cloak, pulled out his Senzu bean and threw it at Sasuke's hand.

"…What's…this?" he asked.

"I said don't speak, just eat it." ordered Itachi. "Deidara's gone. So it's just you and me now, little brother."


	31. Loop

**NOTE: Perspective from Itachi's point of view.**

**DBNG**

**Loop**

Madara continued phasing in place through Zael's endless barrage, however, his time was running out; both of them were running out of time. According to Zael, Madara had just under a minute of phase time remaining.

"Is this really how this'll end?" asked Zael. "I thought you'd have some strategy for handling us, but I suppose the two of us fused really is too much for you."

Madara didn't respond. He remained perfectly silent throughout Zael's entire attack. _"30 more seconds..." _thought Madara.

"Enough." said Zael. He floated above Madara and aimed both palms at him. Gold and Red energy spiralled all around them as they focused it into their palms. "The power of the Sky..." continued Zael. "...and the power of the Storm...let them combine!" The two rays of energy intertwined with each other, combining into a golden energy sphere with a radiating red core. It shook violently, as if begging to be released. "Big Bang...Kamehameha!"

Zael released a magnificent blast at Madara, completely engulfing him in its energy. He directed his attack right through the ground, creating a massive tunnel drilling through the earth in order to not bring any allied shinobi into it's line of fire. Zael hadn't noticed it, but at that moment, the light in Madara's left Sharingan had vanished.

"Zael!" called Jessica. "It isn't working!"

_"What's going on?"_ thought Zael. _"I can still sense Madara in my Big Bang Kamehameha. He should have passed his time limit." _Zael ceased his attack and distanced himself from Madara to observe him carefully.

"Your time limit..." spoke Zael. "...it's longer than I remember."

"Not at all." replied Madara. "It's been five minutes...well, technically it's almost been five minutes _for you_."

_"For me?" _thought Zael. _"What? Wait..." _Zael then directed his eyes to the ground beneath Madara. _"The ground...it's...back? I could have sworn my attack drilled right through the earth."_

"Again!" Zael teleported himself above Madara once more and released another Big Bang Kamehameha. It dug right through the ground once more, but still did not affect Madara.

"Zael!" called Jessica. "It isn't working!"

"I know Jessica!" yelled Zael. "You don't have to keep on telling me!"

"Keep on telling you?!" asked Jessica, slightly tilting her head to the side. "I just told you once!"

_"Once?" _pondered Zael. _"No, I know she told me that just a minute ago!"_

I ceased my attack once again like before, distanced myself, and observed my surroundings carefully. "Madara...what have you done?" Just then, Zael had noticed Madara's faded Sharingan, and in that moment, it all became clear. "Tch," he scoffed. "unbelievable..."

"It looks like you've realized." smiled Madara as the earth beneath him reappeared again. "A little too late I'm afraid. What's that line Itachi would often say...ah, yes: 'You're already trapped in my Genjutsu'."

"Silence!" yelled Zael. "Big...Bang...Kamehameha!" He released yet another blast from above Madara.

"Zael!" called Jessica again. "It isn't working!"

"Damn it!" roared Zael. "This HAS to work! This WILL work!"

Outside of Madara's genjutsu, Jessica watched as Zael seemingly floated in mid-air; practically unconsciously. "What just happened?" she asked.

"My, my..." sighed Madara. "...I had a feeling their judgement would be clouded once fused as one. Though I didn't expect them to be _that _oblivious." Madara then placed a hand on Zael's head, and then phased him into his eye and to his dimension.

"What happened, Jessica?" asked Tsunade.

"Zael's arrogance happened..." frowned Jessica. "...if I'm not mistaken, Madara casted Izanami on them."

"Izanami?" she asked again.

"It's a powerful genjutsu that traps one in an endless Loop." explained Jessica. "Getting out of Izanami is not too difficult if you know how it works, though. My guess is that Zael's arrogance and pride are getting in the way of his resolve and clouding his judgement."

"Correct." agreed Madara. "It seems the boys are having a hard time admitting why they got caught. The two of them fused have created quite a stubborn persona. Unless Zael acknowledges his fault, he shall trapped. At least until he returns to being Cael and Zephyr. They do not interest me, though. You on the other hand, Jessica, are much more interesting. It's been years since I took damage from a pure taijutsu. In fact, I'd say you might be my 2nd most dangerous opponent."

"2nd?" asked Jessica.

"Yes." continued Madara. "Going into the war, I made a ranking of the Top 5 most dangerous opponents. Cael is strong, but he lacks the resolve to kill me. Therefore he is ranked 5th. Nagato's Rinnegan abilities are arguably close if not almost as powerful as my own, placing him at 4th. Zephyr was originally 2nd, but after seeing you in action, I've moved you up to 2nd as well, tieing you with him. My lack of knowledge and information on your abilities, techniques, and powers are what puts you at 2nd most dangerous along with him."

"Cael, Nagato, Zephyr, and me..." counted Jessica. "...who's 1st then? Itachi? Suigetsu? Deidara?"

"Of course not." replied Madara. "I know all to well what they're capable of. As for who's 1st...well, I won't ruin the surprise for you; but I will say that he _is _among the seven of you. He just hasn't...'arrived' yet; but enough of that. Why don't we go another round, Sun Guardian of Earth."

Meanwhile, Sasuke had completely recovered in seconds after eating my Senzu Bean. From here on out, I would attempt to avoid confrontation with him as much as possible.

"So," started Sasuke. "there are about a million and one things I'd like to ask you, but we'd end up staying here all day."

"Agreed," nodded Itachi. So I'll ask you this: why did you let yourself fall so far?"

"I thought you of all people would understand." frowned Sasuke.

"On the contrary Sasuske, I don't understand. I wanted to mold you into the shinobi who would rebuild our clan, and now I hear that you just go on a killing spree, even killing your own comrades? That is not the little brother that I know."

"The 'little brother' you knew died a long time ago, along with Danzo. Think about it Itachi, Danzo was just the beginning of everything. The restoration of the Uchiha Clan's pride. This shall be recorded in Uchiha history: Sasuke Uchiha, the Avenger who brought justice to our clan! We could be the brothers who revive the Uchiha clan! We could be as legendary Madara and Izuna Uchiha! Doesn't that excite you?"

I gave him no answer as I stared at him. I couldn't believe that this was Sasuke, my dear little brother. I took a deep breath and continued. "If that is truly what you desire Sasuke, then I should have ended your life when I fought you before. You speak as if you're acting like the clan's savior. Such ideals are that of nothing but a murderer."

"Shinobi's kill each other every day." argued Sasuke. "That is how things have always been. Nothing's going to change, Itachi. Shinobis will _still _die regardless of if I kill them or not.

"Sasuke, I'll say this as your brother…please, stop this now. There's still time."

"No, I wont. Not until those who have enjoyed their life at the cost of our clan's suffering are dead. I'm not afraid of you, Itachi. Not anymore. I now know you care about me too much to ever kill me."

"Sasuke, listen to me. More than anything else I hate violence and war. The path you're taking is one which will cause both of those in massive proportions."

"Do you know how amazing it felt, Itachi?" grinned Sasuke, evilly. "To kill Danzo...to take the first step towards revenge? All this time people like Kakashi and Naruto tried to get me to stop, and for a while there, I almost did. But after having killed Danzo and feeling that indescribable ecstasy...I can't stop. I _wont _stop. I am an Avenger. This is who I am."

I closed my eyes. Hearing those words from him saddened me more than I thought possible. "…It's a real shame Sasuke. I thought you were stronger than this. Strong enough not to let something like revenge get the better of you. If that is the path you have chosen, then I will do what I must as not only a Shinobi, but the Mist Guardian, and your older brother."

Simultaneously, we both activated our Susano's and distanced ourselves from each other.

"Just so you know," said Sasuke. "this won't be the same as before. I've gained far more power than when I fought you. I doubt our Susano's will even be on equal footing!"

* * *

Madara and I sat on the edge of a cliff in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and stared out into the horizon.

"Have you decided what you'll do when you meet Sasuke?" asked Madara.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I replied. I keep on telling myself that there's a chance he might change back if he sees me again, but he's so far gone I don't think even I can reach out to him and bring him back."

"As a Guardian, you have a duty to everyone's safety."

"Of course, that's my first priority, however…" I stayed quiet while contemplating. "...when I meet him, I'll know the answer. Usually, I can tell his motives just by looking at him. So I think then will be when I make my decision. In any case, I have a new family to protect. Before, I did everything for Sasuke because he was all I had left. Now, I have six comrades…six friends who are willing to fight and die for me. They are my new family. Everything I do now is for them, I will be prepared to take Sasuke's life for the sake of them and this world."

* * *

"You're wrong, Sasuke." I said. "You said that I cannot kill you because I care about you too much. That is incorrect..." A massive dark purple flame then erupted from my Susano. The chakra quickly grew and shot up high above the battlefield. Slowly, the flame began stabilizing and forming into a skeletal Susano immensely larger than Sasuke's. "...I care about you, therefore only I will be the one to kill you."

"What the hell is that?!" stared Sasuke in awe. He looked up at my Susano as it towered over his own. "Is that even possible?"

"You said our Susano's wouldn't even be on equal footing, correct?" I asked. "For once, you are right. You won't even be able escape me. Prepare yourself, little brother. For the first time, I will use all my power…to crush you."


	32. Shrouded Mist

**DBNG**

**Shrouded Mist**

* * *

"Itachi," called Madara. "Stabilize the chakra."

He watched as I attempted to manifest the Perfect Susano'o. Large flames of purple chakra erupted from my body, sky-rocketing and reaching out unstably in all directions. It required a vast amount of chakra. One cannot simply, create a Perfect Susano'o. Not only does it ask for the highest level of Sharingan ability which only a few have attained, but it also asks for godly amounts of chakra. In other words, it cannot be sustained for long under normal conditions.

Clearly, Madara could tell I was struggling. Eventually, he had seen enough. "That's enough, Itachi. Stop." The raging purple chakra then quickly receded back into my body as I caught my breath. "Your stamina is a problem." frowned Madara. "Your skill, proficiency, and talent are all at the highest level. You are a genius. However, you have terrible chakra levels. Perfect Susano'o needs an enormous amount of chakra."

"I'm aware of that..." I panted.

"Sixty seconds." exclaimed Madara. "That is your limit using Perfect Susano'o. After that, you'll be as good as dead. Your chakra will be completely depleted. It's a gamble. Against skilled opponents, Perfect Susano'o might even work against you."

"What do you suggest then?" I asked.

"Your speciality is genjutsu." he stated. "You're lucky in the sense that you've been blessed with genjutsu abilities even greater than my own. As Mist Guardians, we can create what we wish through illusions. The degree to which we can construct our illusions in reality is usually limited by our capabilities to create said illusions. However, your genjutsu abilities surpass my own. I have never seen an illusionist as gifted as you, Itachi."

"Though I'm flattered," I said. "I'd rather we skip the adulation and continue training."

In that instant, a vast amount of dark chakra erupted from Madara's body. The chakra spiralled, twisted, and towered above him, quickly transforming into his Perfect Susano'o. It shook the land around us as it planted its feet firmly in the ground.

"You cannot maintain this for long with your chakra levels." he stated.

"Once again, I'm aware of that." I replied.

"Then create this with your genjutsu. You're the Mist Guardian. So use your flames to create an illusion so powerful that you don't need to rely on your chakra levels. Create an illusion so vast and enormous...that it comes to life."

* * *

"What...what the hell is that?" awed Sasuke, staring up at my Susano'o. "Is that kind of Susano'o even possible?"

"It's nothing compared to Madara's Perfect Susano'o." I replied. "To be honest, it doesn't even compare to my _real _Perfect Susano'o. Creating the armor and weapons that accompany Susano'o are rather difficult to materialize. At best, it's a copy, an illusion of the real thing. I can only create the skeletal frame. However...at this scale, it would be very difficult for someone as small as you to tell the difference."

_"Going up against this is madness." _thought Sasuke. _"I need to get away..."_

I thrust my Susano's skeletal hand for Sasuke, open palmed, and slammed it into his Susano'o before he could take a single retreating step. Within seconds his Susano'o had already began breaking apart at my force.

_"Ugh!" _thought Sasuke. _"I wasn't expecting it to be so fast! How can something so big move like that?!"_

Sasuke quickly managed to escape out of his Susano'o as I completely crushed it in my palms.

"Inferno Style..." said Sasuke, taking in a large amount of oxygen as he inhaled. "Black Dragon Fireball!"

An enormous and raging black fire surged towards me as Sasuke released his jutsu. It engulfed my Susano'o in a black blaze of fire. However, nothing happened. It didn't burn. It merely sat on top of my chakra.

"You combined Amaterasu with a Fire Style Jutsu." I observed. "Not bad, however...Amaterasu does not burn instantly. I can simply re-materialize any incinerated joints and limbs at a faster rate. In other words, I have regeneration."

_"If Amaterasu won't work," _thought Sasuke. _"then I have only one more option. But I need time..."_

Sasuke then started retreating, heading towards the nearby forest. "As if escaping me would be that simple." I said. I reached my Susano's skeletal arm into the forest , latched onto his foot and pulled him into the air and right back towards me.

"It's too fast!" Sasuke clamped his hands together, making several hand signs. "I need to put more chakra into Susano!" Sasuke's chakra erupted around himself, quickly forming into his Susano as he braced for impact. I clenched my Susano's fist and collided it into his.

He then flew hundreds of meters across the forest shortly upon impact before falling into the trees below. _"…damn…" thought Sasuke. "...he crushed my Susano again. Even after putting that much chakra into it. I can't keep on forming it like that. One more attack like that and I'll be done for. I have to hurry!"_

Sasuke began dashing from tree-top to tree-top. A large shadow quickly enveloped over Sasuke and the forest as he leaped across the trees. _"No way...already?!" _he thought. He was almost too terrified to turn. He slightly tilted his head and peaked one eye out to see my Colossal Susano'o staring down at him.

"Looks like escaping you really is impossible." smiled Sasuke. "So be it." Sasuke then faced towards the sky and formed various hand signs. "Inferno Style: Black Dragon Phoenix Flower!"

He shot multiple giant black fireballs into the sky, completely avoided my Susano'o. "Sasuke..." I frowned. "...in case you haven't noticed. I'm a massive target. I know you must be feeling massive pressure right now, but try not to let it affect your aim."

"That was a horrible joke Itachi..." growled Sasuke, running up the tallest tree in the area and now at my level in height. "...you never did have a great sense of humor."

"Perhaps not," I agreed. "but my comedic ability should be the last of your worries." My Susano stood about a hundred feet away from him as we stared each other down. "I can easily kill you from this distance. You can't escape me, nor can you even harm me. I'll say it once more...for the last time...surrender, Sasuke."

Raindrops fell down Sasuke's face as he was seemingly left frozen. Not only in fear, but in thought. His next decision would most definitely determine his fate. Lightning and thunder surged strongly across the skies as multiple clouds began to form.

"You're better than me." he finally spoke. "You always have. No matter how hard I try, and no matter how much power I gain, I'll never compare to you. The looming shadow you cast over me is just as immense as the Colossus standing before me. Genjutsu's your speciality, so I'm not too surprised that you managed to create _this _out of your illusions. However, Ninjutsu is _my _speciality.

Sasuke rose his hand up towards the clouds above and formed electricity in his palms. "Kirin?" I asked. "I see. So aiming your Fireball at the sky was for this. Clever. But it won't be enough, not nearly."

"What is a Cloud?" he asked. "I first heard Madara talk about it once, and then recently Deidara said something about it too."

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "Even if you are a Cloud, you don't know how to use your abilities."

"Maybe." he replied. "Before today I didn't think too much on it; the attributes of the Cloud. Though Deidara helped me realize what that attribute is...Propagation."

"What are you getting at Sasuke...?" My eyes widened as I started realizing what he was about to do. "...this fight is between you and me, Sasuke. Unless you defeat me you may not harm anyone else do you understand?"

"When was the last time I listened to you?" he laughed. "I know you're more powerful than me Itachi; you've thoroughly displayed that today. The only way to fight a Guardian, is to fight _as _a Guardian. I can't defeat you, so I have to escape at all costs. Even if that means attacking the rest of this war's people. My most devastating jutsu multiplied. What will you do, Itachi? Stay here, or save the Shinobi Alliance?"

"Stop!" I clenched Susano's fist and threw a punch right for Sasuke. He didn't move. He didn't even bring up his Susano to defend himself. I unintentionally stopped my Susano's fist centimeters from his face, barely brushing against his hair.

_"Why?" _I asked myself. _"He's standing right there. He didn't even move. He didn't even bring up his Susano'o. He's defenceless. Why couldn't I...?"_

"I knew it." said Sasuke. "You almost convinced me earlier when you said that you'd crush me with all your might. But then, shortly after, I remembered. I remembered how you risked the Leaf Village's safety by letting me live when you massacred our clan. I remembered how you risked the entire Ninja World's safety when you let me live after I had joined Orochimaru as a Rogue. All that time you could have killed me if you had really wanted to. You _never _wanted to kill me, Itachi. Not then, and not even now. You might be able to attack me, but only if I have my guard up. You will only attack me, if you know that I'll live from it. You can't bring yourself to kill me. The Jutsu has already been cast."

I extended both my Susano arms outwards preparing to crush Sasuke between my palms. As I brought them together to meet Sasuke, they once again stopped right before making contact with him. Now that he had let down all forms of defence, I couldn't bring myself to harm him for the exact reason that he stated: any attack that I would use on him would kill him in an instant with his guard down.

"Your eyes can see so much, Itachi." said Sasuke. "But you couldn't even see this outcome. To be honest, a part of me...deep down inside...is really, really happy. I'm happy that I mean that much to you. I'm happy that you'd risk the world for me. That's why I won't kill you either. We are brothers, after all."

_"Nagato,"_ I called. "_can you hear me."_

_"Itachi,"_ replied Nagato._ "I see the Lightning in the Sky. I'm already prepared to absorb all of it."_

_"I'm sorry, Nagato. I couldn't..."_ I paused. _"...I couldn't stop Sasuke."_

_"It's alright." _said Nagato. _"I'm sure none of us were actually expecting you to stop Sasuke. You were probably the worst one to do it."_

_"Maybe so, but still..." _I sighed. _"...I only wished to alter his motives. I still believe that there's a way to save him...even him. I wasn't expecting to be this incompetent against him in battle, though."_

"So you're letting me go?" asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately, yes." I replied. "I underestimated my readiness to kill you. Regrettably I cannot stop you. I'd be even better off assisting the other platoons. However, I will say this, Sasuke, out of the Seven of us, you have fought Deidara and myself. Deidara didn't even try against you and only left you alive at my request, otherwise he would have killed you; and I am a special case since I cannot bring myself to harm you. Both times, you couldn't do anything to neither harm nor stop any of us from completely overwhelming you. You are about to make an attack on not only the Shinobi Alliance, but the Guardians of Earth. The other Guardians are not as kind as I am. In other words, they will destroy you without hesitation if you raise your sword against any of them. I've said it enough times, but saying it once more won't hurt: you'd be better of surrendering now, than facing any other person in this war; especially one of the other Guardians."

"Thanks for the warning, big brother." smiled Sasuke. "But I'll take my chances. I've escaped death enough times already to not enjoy a gamble every now and then."


	33. Trump Card

**Note: Perspective now from Nagato's point of view**

**DBNG**

**Trump Card**

I floated high above the battlefield, staring up at the roaring thunderclouds formed by Sasuke and waiting for them to release Kirin. Members of the Shinobi Alliance all over the war were completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Hundreds would have been obliterated in an instant, and they never would've realized it.

My eyes were closed, and my body was in a relaxed, almost meditative state. There was virtually no noise as high up as I was. Thunder and intense winds were just about the only things I could hear.

"Now." I said, slowly opening my eyes. I extended both my arms outwards and towards the clouds above. The thundering quickly escalated across the sky, followed by numerous large lightning bolts. "Bansho Tenin!" I called out. The lightning then charged straight for me as I attracted them to my body.

All at once, Sasuke's multiple Kirins collided with my body. A gigantic blue and white light shined aggressively above the war. Everyone could see it. It grew larger and larger with each second. Electricity began to scatter across the trees and grounds below. Soon, I started absorbing all of it into my body with Preta Path. Within moments, every Kirin that Sasuke had released had been quickly absorbed into my body. Sparks shot off all over me. From my legs, to my head and hair.

"Well," I smiled. "that was easy."

Meanwhile, Kabuto sat on the ground somewhere deep in the forest, hidden from everyone else. He played with his pieces, trying to plan his next move. "This war is becoming more complicated than I imagined." he said. "These Guardians have really proved themselves to be quite the formidable force. Not just one, but all of them are capable. It doesn't help that almost half of them were previously going to be one of my strongest pawns. More than anything, though, is the morale they're giving the Shinobi Alliance. Their participation in the war is making others feel the need to not let up and to try as hard as they are. Even my Edo Tensei'd Kages have fallen. Perhaps now is a better time than ever to release my Trump Card..."

Kabuto paused as he heard footsteps approaching his location from within the woods. "Impossible." he said. "No one can find me. I hid myself in a way that virtually no one could locate me."

Lightning sparks began appearing around the area as the footsteps drew closer and closer to Kabuto. The electricity slightly intensified with each gradual step. "Ahh," smiled Kabuto. "I must commend you for finding me. I was just thinking about how I had lost one of my most powerful pawns. There's still time for you to become mine, Nagato."

"Undo Edo Tensei and call back your forces immediately, Kabuto." I ordered as I approached him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." replied Kabuto, lowering his hood over his eyes. "You see, these zombies of mine constitute a rather large sum of our force. To eliminate them would put us at a huge disadvantage. Considering all we would have left are Zetsus. I'm much more curious in how you managed to locate me, and so quickly. Weren't you just in the sky stopping Sasuke's attack?" pointed Kabuto to the sky.."

"Yes." I replied. "I used the Human Path to absorb the information out of one of your zombies. I used quite a few zombies to confirm the location and they all pointed to this spot. As for how I got here so quickly. I can fly. You barely spaced yourself from the war so it took little to no time to reach here."

"Fufufu," laughed Kabuto. "how resourceful of you. You realize that you coming here makes you a potential pawn of mine, correct? If I kill you, you're mine."

"I have no intention of dying." I replied.

"How confident." smiled Kabuto. "Well, neither do I!" Kabuto placed his hands on the ground and summoned two coffins. Before they could be opened, I directed my palms in their direction and instantly set them ablaze in a violent electrical surge. In seconds, both coffins were incinerated.

"I don't have time for your games, Kabuto." I said, getting agitated. "The only reason you're still alive now is because I need you to undo Edo Tensei. I could have destroyed you long before you even realized I was coming for you."

"That's interesting..." observed Kabuto. "...my data showed no competency with electricity."

"It isn't my most favored way of doing combat." I replied. "Though absorbing Kirin has elevated my lightning style for the time being."

"I see." smiled Kabuto. "This just exemplifies the need for me to release my Trump Card even more."

"I'll blow away anything that you summon here." I told him.

"Who said I'd be summoning it here?" grinned Kabuto evily. He then slammed his palms in the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Meanwhile, Deidara flew high above the desert on his bird as he headed towards Gaara and Onoki.

"Lord Kazekage, Lord Tsuchikage, Deidara is approaching us!" warned a sensor ninja.

"Deidara?" asked Gaara.

"Tch," frowned Onoki. "of course we would get the most incompetent Guardian..."

Deidara flew down and hovered by Gaara and the Tsuchikage. "Yo." greeted Deidara. "Good to see you alive and well, Kazegake."

"We don't need your help Deidara." called Onoki. "We can handle this alone."

"Ohhhh!" exclaimed Deidara, widening his eyes. "Old man! I didn't even see you there! It's been forever! You're looking pretty beat up. That old age is really hurting ya, eh?"

"Cocky little brat..." mumbled Onoki.

"Wait, why is Naruto here?!" asked Deidara, turning to see Naruto. "I was sure we captured him."

"Apparently Naruto created multiple clones before being captured by Caelum." explained Gaara. "Why are you here, Deidara? We didn't ask for reinforcements."

"I heard the past Kages were here." replied Deidara. "They'd give me the most enjoyment in this otherwise boring war, so I came here to defeat them."

"You're a little late then," said a Naruto clone. "cause we just defeated them all!"

"Good job..." frowned Deidara sarcastically. "...you just took care of the only remotely interesting thing left in this war, hm! What are all these zombies then, fodders?"

"Yes." replied Gaara. "After we took care of the Kages, Kabuto began spawning swarms and swarms of zombies at us. They aren't too much trouble, but their numbers are quite staggering and we haven't had a moment of rest after giving our all against the Kages."

"Send all your forces back and have your Sealing Shinobis on stand by." ordered Deidara. "I'll destroy them all."

"Last I checked, you weren't in charge of these forces, Deidara!" argued Onoki.

"And last I checked, your back was about as stable as a toothpick!" replied Deidara, cockily. "Consider this an act of kindness."

"Funny," smiled Gaara. "it looks to me like you're trying to save all the fun for yourself. I'd hardly call that kind. Regardless, you are a Guardian. We will support you however you wish."

"Good." nodded Deidara. "After I release my attack, have your sealers scatter across the battlefield and seal every one of them."

"I'm not doubting your ability, Deidara." commented Gaara. "I know first hand what you're capable of, but there's hundreds of them. Their numbers are possibly in the quadruple digits."

Deidara ignored Gaara's response and floated higher in the air on his bird. "Hm, just sit back and watch!" he grinned. Deidara then reached into his cloak, pulled out a Senzu Bean, and ate it. After a moment, his cloak flew up as his energy erupted all around him in a purple aura. Winds slowly picked up below Deidara, lifting sand particles up as his energy radiated stronger and stronger.

"Watch closely, Kazekage, old man." smiled Deidara, reaching into his pouches to gather some clay. "It's not often that you get to see such Art exposed, hm!"

Deidara crossed his arms over his body and pointed his palms outwards. He created a single clay bird in each hand and closed his eyes to concentrate.

_"2…4…16…"_ thought Deidara. The birds instantly multiplied as Deidara tightened his concentration._ "...32…64…128..."_ continued Deidara. The birds vastly multiplied again. Rapidly increasing the rate at which they multiplied with each turn. _"…256…512…_" The birds spiraled and orbited around Deidara, creating a sphere of endless clay. A single vein appeared on Deidara's forehead as he was nearing his limit.

"Whoa!" awed Naruto with his jaw hanging wide open. "That's crazy! How's he doing that?"

"Don't you know anything Naruto?" sighed Gaara. "Each Guardian has a specific attribute that only pertains to them. So in essence there are Seven distinct attributes. What you're seeing now is the Cloud's speciality. The attribute of Propagation. It's my first time seeing it as well. When I fought him, he was only capable of releasing a few birds at a time. He's improved...by quite a bit...to say the least."

_"...just once more..." _thought Deidara. In a single burst of effort, Deidara multiplied them once more. _"...1024!"_ With one final burst, he multiplied his birds at a staggering rate, creating a massive sphere of birds all around him. Nothing could be seen of Deidara himself. He was completely covered by the mass of birds surrounding him.

"Sealing Unit!" called Gaara. "Prepare yourself! Deidara will now release them!"

"Witness my Masterpiece: Hellzone Grenade...Ultimus!"

In an instant, all the birds surrounding Deidara rapdily scattered and twisted in the sky towards the enemy forces. Explosions lit the desert on fire as an endless bombardment fell on them. The Shinobi Alliance gawked at what was set before them. They were seemingly hypnotized by the lines and lines of brilliant red blazes setting off in the distance.

"A-amazing…" stuttered Onoki.

"Quite a show, isn't it?" laughed Deidara. "It's almost over."

"Sealing Unit, advance!" ordered Gaara.

Just then, Deidara sensed something. "Wait!" called Deidara.

"If we don't go now they'll regenerate." argued Gaara. "We have no other..." Gaara then paused as he observed Deidara's expression. Deidara had completely stopped smiling. All that was left on his face was an expression of absolute seriousness.

_"I've never seen him make a face like that." _thought Gaara. _"For someone like Deidara, who for the most part always jokes around, to be serious means that something's up."_

_"_All forces, stay on stand by!" ordered Gaara. "Deidara, what's wrong?"

"Kabuto has withdrawn every force on that field." explained Deidara in a somber tone.

"That's good then, isn't it?" asked Onoki.

"Hm!" growled Deidara. "It would, but he's just summoned someone on that field who even I cannot defeat."

"Impossible." stated Gaara. "A single unit that even a Guardian cannot defeat? I was under the impression that only a Guardian could defeat another Guardian in a one-on-one"

"Exactly..." replied Deidara.

Gaara thought on the situation for a moment, and then, he realized it. "Oh no." his eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Onoki.

"You'll see when the dust settles." replied Deidara. "But, it looks like Kabuto has started summoning the Last Generation Guardians of Earth. Starting with Madara Uchiha."

"But then who was the Madara that you were fighting before?!" asked Onoki.

"I don't have time to explain, hm." replied Deidara. "I must let the others know."

_"Nagato, Itachi, Suigetsu, Jessica, Zephyr, Cael..." _thought Deidara. _"Kabuto has summoned Madara. The Real Madara Uchiha."_

_"About time!" _replied Suigetsu. _"He did it a little later than we expected."_

_"He was probably waiting till he was out of options." _said Itachi.

_"As planned, the five of us will battle Madara." _I explained.

_"Cael and Zephyr are still stuck in the other dimension." _explained Jessica. _"I'll stay here until they return."_

_"Understood."_ I replied. _"Deidara, whenever you're ready."_

"You summoned Madara Uchiha." I told Kabuto.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." I replied. "For the time being, I'm afraid our confrontation will have to wait. But know this, Kabuto...I can find you anywhere. I have the resources. If you do not surrender by the time I come back, then I will show you no mercy."

Elsewhere, Deidara landed on the ground and reached into his cloak pulling out three scrolls labeled: Rain, Mist, and Lightning. He rolled them across the sand and formed various hand seals before placing his hand on them. "Summoning Jutsu!" he called.

"Who is he summoning?!" asked Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Gaara.

A large smoke then shot up from the scrolls, filling the area in a dense cloud. Then, voices started coming from the smoke.

"Looks like its really him." said Itachi from the smoke.

"Hm," said Deidara. "at least we're reaching the finale. I was getting too bored."

As the smoke settled, their forms revealed themselves. "The only ones who can defeat a Guardian," explained Gaara. "are Guardians themselves."

"Tch," added Suigetsu. "I don't know why you needed all of us. Nagato would suffice."

"Quiet, Suigetsu." I ordered. "The three of you will act as back up but will only intervene at my order. Understood?"

"Right." replied Itachi, Suigetsu, and Deidara.

"In other words," continued Gaara. "The only ones who can defeat the Last Generation, are Deidara, Suigetsu, Itachi, and Nagato. The Current Generation Guardians of Earth."


	34. Lightning

**DBNG**

**Lightning**

"Lord Hokage," called Shikaku, dashing out from Headquarters. "I just received word that...Madara Uchiha has been summoned." he said awkwardly.

"Wait…" paused Tsunade, exchanging glances with Jessica for confirmation. "…Madara Uchiha?" she asked.

"Yeah," confirmed Jessica. "except this time it's the '_real' _Madara. Right Obito?" she said, not taking her eyes off of Obito.

Obito didn't seem caught off guard or even surprised in the least by the sudden revelation. "Ha…" he laughed. "…well, I figured this would happen eventually."

"What's going on?" asked Tsunade. "Obito as in…Obito Uchiha?!" she exclaimed.

"It's a long story." Replied Jessica. "Even we Guardians don't know the full story. All we know is that we were told to hold back our power as much as possible and to refer to Obito as Madara…until the '_real' _one arrived."

"Don't act as if this changes anything." stated Obito, forming a hand seal. "Transformation jutsu, release." A smoke cloud burst around Obito as he released his transformation jutsu. "All this means is that I can finally give up this charade…" as the smoke cleared, Obito's true body revealed itself. "…and fight as Obito Uchiha." Obito's clothes and attire had returned to their original form before he had absorbed the Juubi and assumed the role of Madara Uchiha.

"I'm going with the Raikage to the _real _Madara." Told Tsunade. "Can I leave Obito to you?"

"Of course." Replied Jessica.

"You seem awfully confident." Glared Obito. "You may be strong, but taking me on alone sounds far too cocky."

"Who said I'd be alone?" smiled Jessica.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call all these fodder fair competition." Replied Obito as he began walking towards Jessica. "In terms of competent fighting prowess, you're alone in this fight."

"You should know better than anyone else Obito…" she said.

"Know what exactly?"

"You raised the two strongest beings on the planet." She continued. "You should know better than anyone else…just how limitless those boys are."

"Enough with the riddles," frowned Obito, beginning to get frustrated. "this is over-"

Suddenly a large rip in space erupted behind Obito, followed by an ear piercing yell. The shock from the yelling alone violently shook the land they stood on.

"What?!" called Obito as he turned and faced the wormhole. Electricity surged from it, as if preparing to release something.

Then, in an instant, Zael flew the hole. Though, his body had transformed. His body was slightly more muscular than before. Additionally, the level of electricity surrounding his body was far more intense than when he fought before. However, more than anything else was the difference in his hair. It had vastly grown, now reaching far down his back.

"_Super Saiyan3?!" _thought Obito.

Before Obito could react, Zael had already appeared in front of him with a Big Bang Kamehameha prepared in front of his face and ready to fire.

"Farewell." Said Zael.

Meanwhile, I stood alongside Suigetsu, Itachi, and Deidara as I explained our plan against Madara.

"Listen," I started. "I'll fight Madara alone first. Idealy, we'd fight him altogether like we did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, this Edo Madara might pose a problem. His infinite chakra and regeneration are going to be troublesome. I'll go out and determine how we'll handle him. No doubt we'll need to fight _this _Madara differently. Remain on standby until I give any orders."

I then left them as I began walking towards Madara. He merely stood in place, folding his arms as he watched me cross the desert to him.

"He's facing him alone?" asked Onoki as he floated beside Deidara. "Who does he think he is?" grumbled Onoki. Deidara didn't reply. He was absolutely silent.

"_Deidara's quiet." _Thought Onoki. _"That's new. He'd usually be gloating by now. Is he actually listening to him?"_

"Deidara…" paused Onoki. "…for as long as I've known you, I've never seen you be obedient or listen to...anyone."

"Hm?" hummed Deidara. "I don't like to…but for him I guess I can make an exception."

"Him?" asked Gaara.

"Deidara isn't very good at explaining himself." Interrupted Itachi. "So I'll explain. You see, apart from Cael and Zephyr, Nagato is the strongest among the seven of us. In other words, he's the most powerful human alive."

"Ha!" laughed Suigetsu. "Nagato's strong, I'll give him that. But he's never fought me 1-on-1, so we can't say that for certain."

"That's funny," replied Deidara. "coming from the weakest one of us."

"Whatever…" growled Suigetsu.

"Anyways," continued Itachi. "we don't listen to Nagato justbecause he's the most powerful. During our training, we'd often have group battles with the seven of us fighting together. Nagato, more so than anyone else, even more than Zephyr and Cael, showed the most leadership characteristics. He's the one who coordinated all of our battles and developed most of our battle strategies. It makes sense when you think about it. He's technically the oldest and the most experienced among us. Furthermore, though Akatsuki was looked over by Obito, it was Nagato who truly led it. So we really saw no one more suited to lead us."

"_Amazing." _Thought Gaara. _"Even among the Guardians, there exists someone who resides above them. To be able to harness the respect of Itachi is one thing, but to have totally aloof characters like Suigetsu and Deidara follow you is something else. Nagato's ability to lead people is more than astounding, its almost terrifying."_

The distance between Madara and I grew closer as I continued marching towards him across the desert.

"Your move, Madara." I said.

"How arrogant," replied Madara. "you do realize that Kabuto will most likely have me get serious rather quickly since _you're _my opponent."

"I assumed as much." I replied. "He would have to get serious if he doesn't want to lose such a powerful soldier."

"I hate fighting seriously..." sighed Madara. "...few are even worth fighting seriously against. But if it's you then I'll allow it. Very well, let's begin"

Suddenly, Madara clamped his palms together. For a moment, nothing was happening. Then, shinobis within Gaara's unit began to gaze up at the sky with horror stricken all over their face as a large shadow loomed over the battlefield. What they saw was a gigantic meteor falling towards them.

"What in the world?!" yelled a shinobi.

"Kazekage!" yelled Onoki. "We have to stop it!"

"No, Onoki!" ordered Gaara, raising his palm to stop him.

_"What's going on?" _thought Gaara. _"Even with...'this' coming down on us...Itachi, Suigetsu, and Deidara...the three of them show no concern at all for their safety. None of them even gave so much as a flinch. If anything, this feeling I'm getting from them...its as if they have absolute faith in him...Nagato."_

"Kazekage," continued Onoki. "you are the Commanding General of these forces! Show some...!"

"Onoki," interrupted Gaara. "put your faith in him, in them. If Itachi, Deidara, and Suigetsu believe in Nagato, then that's all the reason that we should as well. Now is not the time for me to lead these forces. A better leader is upon us. For now, let Nagato lead us to victory."

* * *

Gohan and I were taking a break from our usual training. The two of us sat quietly on the chamber floors while replenishing ourselves with water. Our training differed greatly from everyone else's. Everyone else had trainers with similar fighting styles to their own. Though some of them slightly differed in fighting styles such as Piccolo and Deidara, or Jessica and Dende, they still managed to find something similar between themselves. Such as Jessica's and Dende's healing and Deidara's and Piccolo's long range attacks. However, despite being with him for a month already, Gohan and I virtually share no similarities at all with regards to our fighting styles. It went even deeper than that. Our personalities clash completely. We are nothing alike.

"Gohan," I started. "can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he replied.

"With the time I, and the rest of us have spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...I've noticed that my comrades have gotten fairly close with their trainers...even Deidara. People with similar flame attributes attract one another, and often times are very similar in character as well. So it was inevitable for them to get along with each other well."

"Yes, that's true." agreed Gohan. "So?"

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is..." I paused. "...am I really the Lightning Guardian? We've been training together for a month, and not much is different between our relationship from when I first met you. I don't mean to make our time together awkward, but I've just been wondering if I'm the right person for the role. From what I've learnt about being a Guardian, its that its a very delicate position. Just having one person, or factor, out of place could be detrimental. The last thing I want to do is hinder anyone...that's...just what's been on my mind."

There was an awkward silence between us for a moment. It was to be expected, I just asked him a very odd question. I couldn't tell anything from his facial expression either. He looked at me pretty seriously, with one eyebrow slightly raised. Eventually, he let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Nagato, Nagato, Nagato..." he repeated. "...has anyone ever told you that you think too much?" he smiled. I didn't respond. I simply looked at him questionably, trying to understand what he was saying. "Do you remember the story I told you on the first day we met?"

"Of course." I nodded. "It was about how you defeated Cell and saved Earth."

"Yes," he continued. "but that wasn't the most important thing that I wanted you to get out of that."

"I'm sorry," I apologised. "I'm a bit lost."

"Nagato," he said sternly. "who else among the seven of you has experienced the pain of loss? I know Itachi has felt something similar, but the feeling I'm talking about is a little different. The Pain of seeing someone, who did nothing wrong in his life, die in front of you?"

And then, it suddenly became clear. Despite our differences, despite our fighting styles, despite everything about Gohan and I that was different, there was one thing which the two of us shared that no other Guardian and trainer did. We both understood Pain.

"To this day," I added. "I'll never forget that day. Every moment, every second, every sensation was engraved in my memory. I used to get so angry. But then, somewhere along the line, I decided to channel that anger, and turned it into..."

"Strength." smiled Gohan.

"...right..." I agreed.

"You see?" continued Gohan. "That's what I wanted you to understand when we first met. Had I known that I wasn't clear enough then I would've explained it better!" he laughed.

Then, for the first time in a very, very long time, I smiled. I genuinely smiled. Not just because of the connection I had established with Gohan, but because I legitimately felt that I belonged here with Cael, Zephyr and the others. My whole life I struggled with this: Where did I belong? Who is my family? Who are my comrades? It took me this long to realize it...but it was well worth the wait.

From then on, Gohan and I decided to take the entire day off and just talk...about everything. I wanted to know more about him. The day seemed to have just flown by, but we didn't care. Out of everything we talked about, though, one thing he told me stuck with me for every day that we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was something that I would never forget, and always remind myself:

"Nagato, among the human race, you are the strongest. However, that does not necessarily mean that you are it's greatest fighter. More than anything else, it means that you are humanity's Greatest Shield. Therefore, if ever a threat so great is upon the planet's people, it is you who shall be the rod that draws that threat to yourself and be the first line of defence. That is the Lightning."

* * *

I inhaled deeply, taking in a considerable amount of oxygen before completely letting it out. _"That's right," _I thought. _"I am the Lightning. The rod that draws damage away from the Family. I wonder...if this is what Gohan felt like...when he stopped Cell."_ It was time. I spread my legs apart and slightly lowered my body towards the ground in a squat. I then pointed my arm directly at the ground, opened my palm, and flexed my arm vigorously as I concentrated. The land then started to shake as sand particles started to float upwards.

"Super Bansho Tenin!" I called.

I rose my arm upwards, and instantly, a large circular piece of the land that Madara was standing on was extracted from the desert and began flying towards the oncoming Meteor.

"Oh?" said Madara, bracing himself on the floating Meteor. "That was clever of you. However...Shinra Tensei." Madara extended his arms towards the approaching Meteor and attempted to push it back. Though, nothing happened. The two meteors continued drawing closer to one another without hesitation. "Hmmm...not bad, Nagato."

"Show off..." mumbled Suigetsu.

"What's happening?" asked Gaara. "I don't even know where to begin...how do you analyze a battle like this? Is this even ninjutsu? The scale is completely different from anything I've ever seen."

"Nagato countered Madara's Meteor with his own." explained Itachi. "They both used the same technique. Super Bansho Tenin drastically increases the gravitational pulling power of it's caster. Madara pulled a meteor from space, and Nagato created his own from the land itself with Madara on it. Madara, however, decided to release his Meteor and send it away. Nagato was a step ahead of Madara. Because as soon as he did, Nagato immediately took control of his meteor and is now using it on him."

"B-but..." stumbled Onoki. "...how can..."

"Stop worrying about it, old man. Hm." interrupted Deidara. "Just sit back and watch. It's not everyday that you get to see Gods do battle. There's not a single shinobi on Earth, dead or alive, that can match him. He is Nagato Uzumaki, The Lightning."


End file.
